Philip and Syrena the continuing story
by Lady.Of.Cythera
Summary: Following on from where the film left them off. Syrena and Philip begin their new life together. Please please please Read and review as reviews make me veryyy happy ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know the story is really bad but I love this couple and I just couldn't not write a FanFic about them. I understand if you think it's a bit naff and boring but meh I enjoyed writing it. Rated M for possible Lemon in the next chapter depending on how many reviews I get (hint hint).**

"Philip, I can save you. You need only ask." Syrena bobbed gently up and down in the crystal pool in front of me. I leaned down and stared into her glittering eyes.

"I seek for one thing."

She bobbed up higher each time, almost touching my face with hers, "What is that?"

"Forgiveness. If it were not for me you would have never been captured."

"Ask." She said softly, her breath tickling my lips.

I couldn't find breath to speak. I wasn't aware of the pain in my side or the quiet chirping of the birds in the trees. I wasn't aware of anything... except from the dark but innocent seduction she held unknowingly behind her imploring eyes. Then in a broken whisper, I spoke, "F-forgive me."

She suddenly moved closer to me and before I was able to think, let alone respond, her wet mouth had touched mine and she wrapped her slippery arms around my neck and pulled me under the surface with her.

I was in complete shock as I watched the light disappear behind me. I watched in horror as Syrena guided me towards a clearing in the rocks around us. She turned to me and spoke out loud and I could hear her clearly, "Philip, breathe."

I had trusted her up until now and so I opened my mouth and took a small, sharp intake of breath. I found I could breathe perfectly fine underwater. "Syrena, how –"

"–A kiss from a mermaid allows you to breathe underwater." She replied, with her arms still around me. I saw other mermaids surround us and one jeered, "Is it lunchtime?"

"I could do with a bite, I'm starving."

"He looks like a good catch."

"No – he is not for eating." Syrena spoke loudly and blocked me from view of the other mermaids. One mermaid with long, raven hair swam towards us and Syrena hid me behind her, "Do not speak unless she speaks to you."

"Who is this man, Syrena?" She asked.

"His name is Philip."

"What is he doing here?" She asked, floating closer with a hungry look in her eyes.

"He saved my life and now I am going to save his."

"There is something else I sense. Tell me, sister."

"I – I love him."

The black-haired mermaid closed her eyes, "You have kissed him."

"I have."

"Have you mated with him?" The mermaid who I thought looked beautiful at first changed drastically as her face clouded over and two pointed teeth protruded from underneath her crimson lips.

"No – I have not. Not yet."

'Not yet'? Did she intend to 'mate with me'?

"Not yet? Syrena, you know we don't befriend humans. You learned that a long time ago."

"He is different, sister. He saved me at the Fountain of Youth and many other times before."

The mermaid flicked her eyes at me and they almost hurt, they were so piercing. "Why did you save my sister, human?"

"I saved her because I love her." I spoke defiantly. It felt strange breathing and talking underwater. "She is different." I finished.

"You expect me to believe that you love her?" She snarled at me.

"If you do not believe it, that is your decision and I cannot change how you think but I have spoken no lie on my behalf."

Her lip curled back over her sharp teeth, "You dare speak such to me?" She raised her hand and brought it down. Syrena swam in front of me and took the blow for me. I felt my heart wrench as she recoiled from the strike.

"Syrena, you shouldn't – you shouldn't have taken the blow that was intended for me!" I touched her face with my hand and caressed it gently. The dark haired mermaid shouted, "Fool, Syrena! I did not want to harm you! Why did you take the hit?" She placed her hands on Syrena's shoulders.

"I know you did not want to hurt me." Syrena looked down.

"Forgive me, sister."

"I am not mad with you." Syrena replied.

"You really love him back don't you?"

"Yes I do."

The dark haired mermaid looked at me and spoke dangerously, "To be loved by Syrena, you must be an honourable man, no doubt. She has never been this serious with any man before. Many of us find human mates for only temporary pleasure but there is rarely one we deem worthy to bring down with us. However, you still have not proved yourself to be worthy of her attention enough to convince me to keep you alive. Many of us mermaids bring down men only to eat. On occasion if we feel we have a certain connection with them, we bring them down here with us. Most of the time we are deceived and tricked but now we have learnt and have become wiser in the dishonest dealings of men. We find they did not love us at all and only wanted us for our tears or our beauty. Syrena is a gem among us, and I shall see you frequently to make sure you are treating her with the respect and love she deserves. If you hurt her, you will die. I never think twice before avenging my sisters. They are the world to me."

I could not find a word to say. I opened my mouth and closed it. I felt Syrena's back against my chest and her arm had weaved around my waist holding me close to her.

"Move out of the way, Syrena."

Syrena gripped me and spoke quietly but firmly, "No, I cannot let you harm him. I am sorry, sister."

"I am not going to harm him; I only want a look at him."

Syrena moved hesitantly out of the way, still holding my waist.

The mermaid studied my face and my body, "You look strong and well built. You will have no problem protecting her physically. This also means you will have no problem inflicting pain upon her–"

"–I have no intention of ever hurting her–"

"–I have not finished speaking, human. Your eyes are deadly sincere and you have a handsome face. You appear to be serious about Syrena but will you promise to protect her?"

I stuttered and the mermaid swam closer until she was millimetres away from my face, her eyes slicing open my soul.

"Do you promise?" She growled.

"He has protected me so many times already!" Syrena pulled me tighter against her side.

"I want to hear it from his lips."

"Yes – I promise to do all in my power to protect, love and cherish your sister." I replied fiercely.

I froze as the mermaid pressed her lips against my cheek and then whispered threateningly in my ear, "Keep her safe."

The kiss burned and I felt the wound in my side twinge. I doubled up and began to sink towards the ocean floor and Syrena drifted with me. She watched me sadly as I writhed in agony but after a few moments, it was over. Looking down, I saw my wound had healed.

Syrena swam back up to the other mermaid and embraced her, "Thank you, sister."

"I can sense his intentions, Syrena. He is rare. Watch over one another and I shall pay you both a visit tomorrow."

"Who was that?" I asked as Syrena led me by the hand further into the depths of the ocean.

"Her name is Claudia, my oldest sister. We must seek her approval when we bring down men from land. On too many occasions have my sisters been hurt or killed by them."

I did not press the matter but Syrena continued, "One of my sisters, Leila, brought down a man who had seduced her into mating with him on their first time meeting. He was very handsome and charming. Once he had gained her trust, he led her to the Fountain of Youth where he tied her up and left her to die. She cried and gave him all the tears he could ever want – although one is enough. We found her just in time to save her and since that day Claudia created a new law that we take men to her first."

Syrena cast her eyes down as we swam.

"Have you ever been hurt by others?" I asked.

"No. You are the first man I have ever brought down here. Many mermaids do not mate in their long lives but there are some who are reckless and mate with any men they come across." She paused and continued bitterly, "These people are usually young and naive."

A small yet annoying thought crossed my mind although I did not wish to voice it. After a while of swimming, the thought was the only thing in my head.

"You look troubled, Philip, what is wrong?" Syrena asked me.

I said nothing but fixed my gaze ahead of us. She stopped swimming and slid her hands around my shoulders, "Please tell me Philip."

"Nothing I – er – I am fine."

Her dark, gentle eyes saw straight threw me and she twisted her hands behind my back and pulled me closer to her, "Tell me."

"It's not that anything is wrong... I just couldn't help but wonder something."

"What was that?" She backed me slowly against a rock and I felt her body against mine.

"Have you mated with a man before?"

Her eyes softened and she closed them slowly before opening her mouth, "Yes, Philip I have. I have mated with many men, like most mermaids have, but no man has ever held my attention for longer than one night... Except that is, of course by you. But you were my first kiss. I have never given my lips to anyone as that would be an indication for them to come beneath the water with me. You may not believe that over three hundred years of living my lips were still virgin until I met you. Mating and kissing are different. In the past, I have only mated for temporary pleasure but when I mate fully with someone, it means I must kiss them to show commitment. I must also desire that man and that man only and he must feel the same way about me." She looked at me with her large brown eyes.

"I – I had no idea you were three hundred years of age!" I spluttered a little rudely. Unexpectedly, she smiled and looked down. "We live a long time. Man's life is short. Claudia is almost two and a half thousand years old and still got a long time ahead of her. She only recently became the oldest as about fifteen of our older sisters were killed two years ago. The oldest one had lived six thousand years. Another reason why we are desirable to be with is because when we fully mate with a man, they can live as long as we do, if they desire and not age quickly. You would stay the age you are at physically for a very long time. Perhaps in a thousand years you may find a wrinkle. But of course that would only be if you wanted to be with me. We wouldn't have to do it right away. We have all the time in the world. But I don't want you to act impulsively."

"Syrena... I..." My eyes stared at the vast blue expansion beneath my feet.

"What is it, Philip?" She caught my eye.

"I can't... I can't mate with you..." The words hurt me as I said them.

She let go of me and confusion and pain crossed her face. "Why not?"

"I cannot give myself physically to somebody outside the bonds of matrimony."

"'Matrimony'?" She repeated.

I nodded, "Marriage. It is where man and woman are legally joined together as one. I could not – would not violate the laws of chastity before marriage. I – I'm sorry." It was fortunate we were under water so she could not see the tears well up in my eyes. I felt her body pressed up against mine and I didn't think she meant to be seductive but the temptation was almost unbearable.

"But you forget that I am no woman. I am a mermaid."

"I know, I know... I just don't know if the principle is the same or not."

"I do not wish to mate with you if it is not what you want, Philip. I did not even give you the chance to say whether you would like to even be here with me." She clenched her fists angrily. I think she was more angry with herself than anything but I did want to be with her.

"It is not that I do not wish to... It is just that it may be against God's will."

"Did your God include mermaids into the equation?" She asked, staring blankly to the left of my face.

"Not that I am aware of."

"Why must we have a legal ceremony to bind us together when we already have everything we want right here: Each other."

I was slowly beginning to see her level of reason and it made sense but my moral code was holding me back.

"For mermaids, to mate fully with a man is the equivalent of marriage. It binds us together as one to the point where we can feel each other's emotions and the more we do it, the more in tune with them we become. I have never experienced it of course, but my sisters who have say it is the most amazing thing they have ever felt spiritually, mentally and physically." She looked wistfully at me.

"Syrena I–"

"Philip, it is alright. Do not worry. We can get by fine without it, if that is what you want."

I couldn't reply and I felt sore ashamed.

When her lips almost brushed mine, she pulled away leaving me feeling a little intoxicated.

"Come on; let me show you where I sleep."

I had never imagined mermaids sleeping. The thought seemed almost comical to me. I supposed they would just always swim around. How stupid I was. As we approached a cavern, I watched as every sea creature we passed moved gracefully out our path. Even a large shark seemed to bow its head and wait for us to pass it before it continued on its way.

"We are the Queens of the oceans. No sea creature will ever harm us. Not one."

"I don't think I fully understand the extent of your power yet, do I?" I asked, allowing her to lead me by the hand. She shrugged.

"Neither do we."

"Where do you sleep?" We entered the cavern and Syrena led me to a bed of flowers. It looked strangely comfortable tucked in a small alcove in the wall. I looked about me and saw several other similar gaps with flowers blanketing the rock floor.

"Do you all sleep here?"

"No, only some. I sleep here along with my twin sister, and three others of a similar age group."

She took me down to her bed which was the highest one in the cavern and laid down, "Come and see if it is to your liking." She motioned for me to join her. It was more comfortable than I imagined. I felt my eyes drifting but a loud rumble in my stomach woke me up. I sat up and saw Syrena watching me.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, yes." I replied.

"Would you like to go somewhere on land?"

"That might be best." I had no money which could have been a problem.

We swam to shore and Syrena spoke to me, "Philip, this is as far as I can go. Come back and find me when you have eaten."

I leaned down and touched her lips gently. I began walking slowly feeling a little weighed down with my clothes until I came across a tavern. I had no idea how I could pay for food. I searched in my pocket and found one small coin that would not be enough to pay for a meal.

"Philip, is that you?" I heard a voice behind me and saw one of my old friends from my church. He was local but it was definitely a stroke of luck that I had met him.

"Thomas, how are you?" I shook his hand heartily.

"I am very well, and yourself? Are you going for a meal?"

"I was, but I don't have enough money so I'll go and find somewhere else."

Thomas slung his arm over my shoulder, "You're soaking wet! Come on, I'll buy you something to eat."

"No, it is not a problem; I can go somewhere else."

"You're right. It isn't a problem. Now get in there and I'll buy something hot for you to eat."

I grasped his hand tightly, "Thank you, Thomas. I really appreciate it."

"A friend in need is a friend indeed." His belly shook as he laughed. It was true that he was a very wealthy man but he was not greedy. He gave a large amount to the poor and always bought new equipment for the church.

We found a seat and I ordered steak with potatoes and when I finished I felt like I wouldn't be able to face swimming on such a full stomach.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight, Philip?"

"Yes, I do, thank you. I cannot thank you enough for your kindness." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Where are you heading right now?" He asked me.

"I am going to the beach for a while. How about you?"

"Well I'm setting off towards home, but I can walk with you part way if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course, Thomas."

We set off walking and Thomas walked with me to the beach where he pulled out a pouch and handed it to me. "Here, take this. I won't take no for an answer."

He forced the pouch into my hand before tipping his hat, "I'll see you soon, Philip."

"Thank you, Thomas and you shall."

I rolled up my trouser cuffs and sat on the white sands watching the sun set over the blue waters. I felt a hand slip on my shoulder and I turned to see Syrena sat behind me. "Philip, are you well fed?"

"Yes thank you. I met an old friend and he took me to a tavern to eat. How did you walk over here?"

"I didn't walk; I crawled." She wrapped her arms around the front of my chest and hugged me. I felt her breast touching my back.

"Here." I pulled off my shirt and slipped it around her. "How about I teach you to walk?" I held out my hands to her and hesitantly she took them. I stood up slowly, baring her weight with my arms before standing behind her to place my arms around her waist.

"You won't be able to walk straight away. First you'll need to build your leg muscles up so you can carry your own weight by standing up first."

"I have leg muscles, but not strong enough to stand for a long time yet."

After several hours in which time I kept offering for her to take a rest and we were well on into the night she was able to stand without swaying, on her own.

"Now raise your leg and place it out in front of you and transfer your weight onto that leg."

Syrena took one step before toppling into my arms. I lifted her up again and watched her take another step without falling. Eventually she was able to walk up ten steps without collapsing.

"You'll get there. Try walking to me from there." I pointed to where she was standing and I opened my arms for her. In hardly any time at all she was in my arms.

"All you needed was a bit of motivation." I chuckled and looked down to see her lips closer to mine than I anticipated. My breath caught in my throat as she craned her neck and closed the gap between our mouths. I felt her tongue ever so gently trace my lower lip and I parted my mouth slightly. She pulled back and stood up to her full height. Then rejoining our lips, this time with more passion, she swirled her tongue in my mouth and found my own tongue. I forced hers back and explored the inner workings of her mouth. She tasted incredibly sweet and one kiss was simply not enough.

I felt myself hit the ground as Syrena landed on top of me. I broke away immediately and she sat up, "I'm sorry, Philip I do not always know my own strength."

I wiped my mouth and before I could stop myself, I had reversed our positions so she was on her back and I hovered over her before slowly reuniting our mouths.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, eh: Two lovebirds having a bit morning fun. Hey lady, why are you still wearing that dirty old shirt? Oh, you are a beauty aren't you? Come on let's have some entertainment here."

I broke away furiously and glared up at the three men who were swigging what I could only guess to be alcohol from hip-flasks. They headed towards us, "Rip her shirt off."

"Yeah, don't be shy. Show us what's underneath there."

"Then once you've finished with her – we'll take good care, I promise."

I stood up and tossed the hair from my face, "Have you no respect for women at all?

"Women and respect don't come in the same sentence. They're good for only one thing: Doing what we men tell 'em to do; ain't that right boys?"

A chorus of agreement scattered among the men.

"Call yourself a man? Well if you don't take that shirt off her, then I'll do it." A man with a wicked grin walked cockily over to us and rolled up his shirt sleeves.

"You will not lay a finger on her." I said loudly.

"You are a scary man. I would never dare cross your path!" Then the man jeered, exposing a set of yellow, black and gold teeth before throwing a punch towards my face. A slender, pale hand flashed in front of my face and took hold of the man's fist.

"Oh you're a fast fighter are you?" The man tried to yank his hand free wearing a smirk. When he could not pull away, the smile faded from his face. "Let go, lady before I hurt you." Then the man's expression changed to worry. I saw Syrena from the corner of my eye. She had her pointed teeth slipping out from underneath her lips and her eyes had shaded to crimson. "Do not touch him."

"How dare you tell a man what to do?" The man spoke in a wavering voice.

"In God's sight we are all equals so you'd do well to listen to somebody other than yourself for a change." I said loudly. "Come on, Syrena, let's go back."

"God? That old fool in the sky doesn't know anything."

I was wary that Syrena would lose herself completely and kill the man. She bent back his wrist and he yelped in agony.

"Alright, I've learnt my lesson!"

Syrena let go only when I touched her wrist gently, "Come on." We headed back to the white surf and the blue tides when we heard, "Wait, I haven't finished with _you _yet, boy! Turn around and fight me like a man."

"I have no quarrel with you and would rather not settle whatever issue you have with me through violence."

"You talk through your bleedin' ass, you do!"

I didn't notice Syrena slide into the water but then when I turned around I saw two mermaids had joined her. I recognised none of them but then I saw the two men who hadn't spoken much stand up and remove their hats. "We have company George."

"What?" The man called George who was attempting to pick a fight with me glanced over my head and saw two naked women walk towards them.

"Never mind about this religious fool, my eyes are in for a real treat." One man with bronze hair pointed to the mermaids.

The third man with a large bushy beard did not speak but twisted his hat around in his hands nervously. I heard Syrena speak in a low, seductive tone, "George, is that your name?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well, if it is me you want, you had better come and get me." She beckoned with a slim finger and bit her lower lip. I could understand how she had managed to seduce so many men into mating with her. I felt my heart drag in several directions at the thought of Syrena with another man. It was agony.

George swaggered over to Syrena and reached out towards her. "Is he not good enough in bed for you?" I was pretty sure Syrena did not know what he was talking about but she replied sweetly, "He's the best I've ever had. You have a lot to live up to, George."

"I like challenges. This sounds like a good one."

Syrena puckered her lips before sinking beneath the surface while one of her sister dived after them. George fell into her arms and was quickly dragged beneath the waves.

The other two men were far too occupied in watching the other naked lady standing before them, "So which one of you is brave enough to take me on?"

"I think this has gone too far." Said the man with the bushy beard, "I – I think I should go now." He turned quickly away and moved towards the village behind us.

The mermaid ignored him and slapped two hands on the bronze-haired man's shoulders, "You're coming with me, baby."

I watched as the man was thrown into the depths of the ocean. I could only imagine what she actually intended to do with him."

I looked at Syrena and saw a wild look in her eyes. I kept forgetting how dangerous the mermaids could be especially when they were threatened. Syrena threw the shirt to me and I caught it cautiously. She changed to a human again and stood up. I tried not to look at her exposed body with great difficulty and she walked towards me with the same crazed look in her eyes. I began to feel a little worried as she curled her hands around my neck and ran her smooth tongue over one sharp, pointed tooth.

I stuttered, "Syrena – It's me."

Then her face changed and she laughed, "I scared you for a moment there. You should have seen the look on your face."

I was beginning to see a new side of Syrena. I was glad she had a sense of humour. I breathed in deeply and exhaled again.

"I am sorry you had to see me like that... When our family is in peril or potential peril, we dispose of the offenders quickly."

She hitched her leg on my hip and I felt her against me and my whole body was screaming to give into my carnal nature. I resisted and closed my eyes.

"Philip," She whispered against my neck, "please don't shy away from me when I am not wearing clothes. For us, it is natural to be uncovered. I hope that one day you will be able to see me like this without blocking me out but I also hope I will be able to see you too."

She wanted to see me naked and it was something I could not grant to her. It was against God's will. Although, to her, mating is marriage.

I could not make my mind up. I stopped and listened to what I felt right about. I could never be with Syrena unless I took this step. I came to the conclusion that God wanted me to be happy and I would still pray and believe in him and worship him above all others but to Syrena, mating with her fully is marriage in her eyes. I was leaning more towards giving in to my natural side but something held me back. I looked down at her face and saw she was gazing innocently up at me. I yearned for her with all of me and I kissed her ferociously and felt us both topple backwards again. She landed on top of me with her hands on my bare chest and stared into my eyes, confusion crossing her face, "Philip, I can – are you changing your mind?"

"I don't know."

"You are a good man, Philip. You are like no other I have ever known and whatever your decision is I know it will be what is best for you. Don't do anything you will regret."

I considered her words as I traced my finger along her slim back. She shuddered against my torso and sighed, "Philip that feels beautiful." She relaxed against my body and slumped her head against my neck. I chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. I did want Syrena but I wasn't sure how to 'mate with her'. What if I did it wrong? I could not mate with her because my religion told me it was a sin, but my religion also told us to not be selfish. Not mating with Syrena would only cause us to drift apart. Suddenly I flipped us over so I was above her. I lowered myself gently on top of her, supporting my weight on my elbows either side of her.

She stared up at me, clearly shocked, "Philip, are you alright?"

I replied by giving her a shaky kiss and she returned it bewilderedly.

I slid my hands through her hair and down towards her upper torso, "I've made up my mind."


	2. Chapter 2

I slid my hands through her hair and down towards her upper torso, "I've made up my mind."

...

**Right guys, so this is my FIRST LEMON. It's probs gonna be a bit crappy and stuff but meh... it's my first one. Thank you all for your support and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! I appreciate all of your ideas and advice. I've got way more positive feedback than I thought I'd get so thank you! Enjoy (and don't forget to r&r to tell me if you enjoyed the lemon and would like more.) Thanks again! But I know this lemon isn't as lemony as some of you may have been expecting HOWEVER in my next chapter or the chapter after (not sure which yet) there will be a lemony lemon but I need to hear your thoughts guys! I am not bloody Review Whoring as some people would like to put it. I only want feedback so I know how to change or improve my story. Thanks! (and sorry for any errors)**

"Philip, only do this if it is what you really want." Her wide, innocent eyes gazed up at me. My heart could have melted there and then.

"Y-yes. I do."

"Are you sure?" Syrena asked me, not moving.

"There is nothing I want more." I wanted her and only her and I wanted her right now. I smiled encouragingly as her hands fumbled about my clothes. I leaned my face down and kissed her, "Relax. There is no rush, Syrena."

She paused as my tongue teased hers but continued when I pulled back. I was actually going through with this. It wasn't wrong, was it? Who married Adam and Eve anyway? Probably God... but he could marry Syrena and I, couldn't he? I watched as she managed to toss my clothes to the side. The gentle breeze danced through her hair and I suddenly noticed her chest was exposed because of it. Although, I would have plenty of time to look at that later, I was much more interested in studying the nervous expression on her face. Her eyes flicked up to mine as she rested her hands around my back. I straddled her and she smiled angelically. Then craning her neck, she reached my lips and pressed hers to mine once. Then again. And again. With each kiss I could feel the passion raring to escape behind her lips increasing more and more until eventually her lips parted and her arms drifted to my neck where she pulled me as close to her as possible. I could feel the tension rise drastically as she shifted underneath me and I could feel her smooth skin rub against mine. I felt something sharp spike my tongue and I pulled away, looking to see what it was. Syrena's face had changed. Her canine teeth had lengthened and sharpened – one of which had stabbed my tongue. Her eyes were blood red and her complexion darkened. Was this a good sign?

"Don't look as though I am about to kill you, Philip. It is only natural for us to turn this way when we are... aroused."

When she said the word, I faltered and felt my own arousal in my body. I took a deep breath as I looked into her sparkling eyes. "Are you ready?" I could barely speak as her beauty pierced every nerve in my body.

She nodded. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my temple as I raised my hips to level with hers. I lowered myself into her carefully and her back arched. Her eyes slammed shut as I moved deeper. I could not find words to describe how I felt when I made the first thrust. My mind felt clear and pure and I felt no tugging at my conscience telling me I was making a wrong decision. When I pulled out, Syrena took a sharp intake of breath and steadied herself.

"Are you alright, Syrena?"

"Yes – I'm just not as accustomed to... larger... things. Yours is probably the biggest – which is a good thing of course." She added quickly. I felt a touch of pride at her words and asked, "Am I alright to continue?"

She nodded vigorously, "Please go ahead."

I entered her again, changing my angle a little so I was striking her cluster of nerves with each thrust. I was afraid I was going too quickly for her but her hands pulled me over her as she fell back on the sand. I slowed down the steady rhythm I had started when we tumbled and hurried to pick it back up again. Her hands were still on my shoulders and I felt her fingers tense as I thrusted deeper into her.

She moaned something unintelligible before saying my name, "Philip..."

I was unsure whether to answer her or not as I didn't know if my name just slipped out or if she was trying to ask me something. Then unexpectedly, she sat up, her eyes wide and bright – and redder than I had ever seen them. Her crimson lips opened and she threw them against mine before pushing me on the ground so I lay flat on my back, staring up at her. One corner of her mouth pulled up into a devious smile as she straddled me. I held onto her hips and guided her to my length. I was able to view her better from this position and as I moved her up and down, she threw her head back and her breathing became ragged and irregular. I hoped that was a good sign. I felt the pleasure build up and decided I was climaxing too quickly. I wasn't ready to finish just yet. I pulled out and inhaled before switching our positions again so I was on top. Once I'd calmed down a little, I entered her again and as the pleasure increased for both of us, her nails gouged into my back and her toes dug into the sand.

My head was lowering towards hers and she whispered in my ear far too seductively for her own good, "Faster Philip."

I increased the pace and felt warmth spread throughout by body. We were going faster than I thought possible. I was vaguely aware of a painful feeling in my back where Syrena's nails were slicing open my skin but the pleasure overrode it and her eyes opened at the same time mine did and as we looked at each other for a split second I felt her tighten around me. I shuddered pleasantly as with one final thrust, I released into her. I flung myself down beside her, breathing deeply and unable unscramble my thoughts. I felt my body celebrate wildly and my mind rejoicing. My spirits soared higher than the highest cloud as not only could I feel my pleasure but the bond we had created emotionally allowed me to feel hers too. I turned my face to look at her and her fangs had retracted and her eyes changed back to her original deep brown. She rolled over and she kissed me before leaning her head down on my sweating, heaving chest.

After a few minutes of lying comfortably in each other's arms, staring peacefully up at the stars, I felt Syrena tug on my wrist, "Perhaps... Perhaps we should go back now."

I nodded and gathered my clothes in a bundle. Syrena watched me dress with mild interest. "Why do you wear clothes? They're so uncomfortable."

I laughed but did not reply. I could live with never seeing Syrena wear clothes again. Syrena stood up and slipped her hand into mine, "By the way, our connection will come in useful. And the more times we mate, which I hope will be many, our bond will grow stronger. There are more bonds than just emotional bonds though."

"Such as?" I asked as we made our way to the cool tide.

"A blood bond. I am not entirely sure how it works, but it makes you and your mate closer together than you would have thought possible. Don't underestimate the bond we have at the moment though, but it will get stronger."

She laughed and pulled me along behind her as we kicked the shallow water about our feet. As we approached deeper waters, Syrena leapt into the air and dived beneath the surface, her legs changing to the mermaid's tail again. As I submerged myself under the water, I felt a sting on my back. Syrena widened her eyes, "Philip, you're bleeding. How did... How...?" She cupped her hand over her mouth as she swam behind me to examine the wound. "Did... Was this me?" She asked sounding mortified.

"Well, it is only small."

"No, Philip, it isn't."

I felt something smooth run over my wound and I twisted my head around to see what it was. Syrena's tongue was lapping the blood from my back and I felt the sting subside slightly.

"That should disinfect it. Philip, I am really sorry. I would have never let you mate with me if I'd have known this would have happened."

"I'm willing to pay the price of a few cuts for such a wonderful time. I would not exchange that experience for the world." My memory reversed to the beach where I saw the slightly comical but pleasurable expression Syrena had on her face just before we finished. I smiled at the thought but was dragged back to reality as I felt Syrena suck a little of the blood from my wound. I tensed as I could feel myself becoming aroused at her touch. "Syrena... perhaps it isn't the best idea to do that." I turned and saw her eyes were flecked with scarlet and her fangs protruding slightly from beneath her upper lip. She glanced up at me with a faint glimmer of arousal from tasting my blood. I placed my hands on her shoulders, "This isn't the place."

She blinked and snapped out of her reverie, her eyes instantly darkened to her natural, brown colour again. Her fangs retracted and she pulled back. "Sorry... I..." She turned away embarrassed.

I followed her and joined my hand with hers.

"I am just as much to blame as you are..."

"Of course you aren't. We... I get... feelings when I taste blood... especially yours. Philip, it messes with my mind."

"It was messing with mine a little too. But if you desire... we can do it one day."

She squeezed my hand, "I may take you up on that offer."

I laughed, "Please do."

We swam alongside one another, both blissfully unaware of the confused looks that we were receiving by other mermaids. One small mermaid with a twinkle in her eye and long, rippling blonde hair swam towards us, "What's that Syrena?" She indicated to me.

"His name is Philip Swift."

"It has a name?" She widened her eyes in surprise.

Syrena laughed, "Of course. Philip, this is my youngest sister, Elaine."

"Pleased to meet you, Elaine." I offered my hand to her but she just cocked her head to one side.

"What are you doing?" She asked playfully.

"Well, where I come from, we shake each other's hands as a form of greeting. Elaine reached forwards and shook my hand looking half confused and half amused.

"That's weird." She laughed, "Can I eat you now?"

I laughed out of complete shock but Syrena spoke, "Elaine, he is not for eating."

Surprise crossed her face, "Why not? But... but I saw you eating him over there. You tasted his back. I bet you're saving him all for yourself!"

"Well..." Syrena lifted up our joined hands and smiled hopefully. "He isn't for eating... he is... how do I put it?""

A look of realisation dawned on her face. "Is he your lover?"

"Ah, yes, he is."

"Does Claudia know?" Elaine asked worriedly.

"Yes, she does. Don't look so scared."

"How can he breathe underwater though, he isn't a mermaid... or a merman?" Elaine asked.

"I'll leave that to Claudia to tell you."

"But how come you were eating his back?" She asked.

"He was bleeding and I was wiping it off."

"With your face?"

"Yes, sometimes cleaning something with your face is better than cleaning it with your hands." Syrena said carefully also trying not to smile. "But we have to go now, Elaine. Behave, please." She leaned to kiss her youngest sister on the forehead.

"I always behave." Elaine grinned mischievously before turning to me and extending her hand for me to shake it, "Bye Philly."

"It's Philip." Syrena reminded her.

"Whatever." She shrugged indifferently and with a flash of her scales, she disappeared.

"So how old is Elaine?" I asked.

"She is only eleven."

"You seem to get on with your sisters well." I remarked.

"Yes, I do. We are very close... Although... that is... there is one..." She muttered darkly. "Cynthia... I mean, we all have our disagreements but Cynthia is the only one who would do something to hurt me. She would never try to kill me or anything because it is against our code, but I know she has considered it before. Unfortunately, she sleeps in the same cavern as me because she is only three years older."

"Why does she not get along with you?"

"I will explain later."

As we swam towards the sleeping cavern, a mermaid who looked very similar to Syrena came towards us, "Syrena, I –" She took one look at me and her eyes narrowed, "Who is this?"

"This is Philip Swift." Syrena introduced me. "Philip this is my twin sister, Erin."

"Pleased to meet you, Erin."

"You dare address me by my name?" Erin scowled before turning to Syrena, "You never told me you had mated fully with this man!"

"How do you know we mated?" I asked, bewildered.

"Because, you insolent human, I share my own special bond with Syrena as we are twins. We were born with a connection that someone like you would not be able to comprehend with your narrow-minded brain."

I flinched a little. "I apologise, I did not mean to be disrespectful." I bowed my head slightly.

"Erin, please and we have only just mated any–" Syrena held up her hand as Erin advanced towards me.

"–So, you have managed to deceive my sister to mate with you but not just casual mating was it? You have made her give herself to you completely. I can only imagine how seductive and deceitful you are underneath your polite charade. Well, if you _dare _hurt her, I will rip you limb from limb!" Erin was seething and her fangs were glistening dangerously in front of me.

"Sister, please, calm down. It's alright!"

"This is _not _alright!" Erin snapped her head towards Syrena and back at me, "This man wants you for your beauty and your tears! Can you not see that–?"

"Erin." I placed one hand on her shoulder gently and she froze; her eyes were wide and ferocious.

"You dare–"

"–Yes I do. Now listen to me. I think you know I am trustworthy. You can sense it with your special connection you have with your twin. You also understand – and if you do not then I shall tell you that my love knows no borders for your sister. But you do not want to believe this because you are afraid and jealous in case I restrict the time you have with her. You are under the impression that simply because I am here, you will not be able to see her but at times I will leave you both and I am not a bad person and I am certainly _not _going to hurt either her or you. Just listen to your intuition and the special bond you have with Syrena." I let go of her shoulders and waited for her reaction.

Erin's eyes narrowed before she spoke acidly, "It appears I may have underestimated you, human. You are not as naive as I thought you were. No matter, I still hold to my word that if you hurt her, I can assure you that you will die in the most painful way possible."

"We must sleep, Erin, we are tired. Please do not hurt him. He is a good man. You know I can see people for who they really are."

"Fine. Are you heading to the cavern now? If so, I'll just come with you, as I am rather tired myself." Erin sniffed haughtily when I joined my hand with Syrena's.

"Have you had a good day, Erin?" Syrena asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes, it has been rather eventful. I visited our cousins and they have a new member of their family. He was born yesterday and is the sweetest thing you will ever see!" Erin seemed to have forgotten I was there, much to my relief... it meant she wasn't sending me death threats with every other breath she took. Hold on... 'He?' Was it possible to get male mermaids... or mermen? I was sure I heard one of the men on Blackbeard's ship say there were only mermaids. I suddenly felt very small. I would have to question Syrena about this later.

As the two twins talked, I looked about me and saw we were getting near the cavern and once we entered it, Erin wished Syrena goodnight and swept passed me without a glance. Syrena pulled me to the flower bed and I nestled down next to her. Erin slept in the alcove below ours and when I whispered softly, "I love you," to Syrena, we could hear her grumble. Then Syrena trailed her hand along my chest before locking my eyes with hers in a passionate gaze. "I love you too. More than you know."

I remembered the question I wanted to ask her about Mermen but I was momentarily distracted as she softly touched my lips with hers and I felt her tongue slip in my mouth. Every other thought was wiped from my mind. Every thought apart from Syrena. I shifted so I was in a more comfortable position to kiss her and I heard a small moan escape her lips as I pulled her close.

"Ow!" A heavy rock hit my head; seeing as we were under water it wasn't too painful but a heavy rock is still a heavy rock and can hurt however hard it hits you.

"What?" Syrena looked confused. Then we heard Erin's voice from below us, "Well I'm _sorry _but I am finding it rather difficult to sleep with you two getting a little too personal with each other – not that I mind you doing that if you're on your own! But when you're being loud and letting the whole cavern know you're doing it, it can be a _little _off-putting! Get a separate cavern or _something, _will you? Gosh..."

I heard laughter scatter throughout the cavern. I was sure there were more than only three other mermaids in here. To my surprise I noticed Syrena was also laughing. In fact she was laughing so hard it made _my _sides hurt.

"It is not funny!" Erin growled, which made Syrena and the other mermaids laugh harder. Then I began to laugh and we both gasped for breath and I still didn't even know why it was funny. I glanced about me and saw Erin's dark face glaring at me, only centimetres away. How did she get there so quickly? She spoke threateningly, "Will you two shut up?"

I tried to stop laughing, "Sorry."

"Oh, don't apologise, Philip." Syrena climbed over me and she paused, her body lingering on mine so I was aware of every curve in her body that touched me, "_Somebody_ is just in a bad mood that's all." She stared at her twin and said through slightly gritted teeth, "You seem like the only one who is bothered by it anyway."

Then a voice that I did not recognise speak, "Yeah, Erin, the rest of us are enjoying listening to them kissing loudly, making inappropriate-for-public-within-earshot noises and saying sentimental remarks to each other. It really helps us all to get to sleep." She laughed and the other mermaids joined in, including Erin a little.

"Alright, alright, we will quieten down." Syrena rolled her eyes and the laughter eventually died away as the mermaids settled down to sleep.

"Good." I heard Erin mutter as she retired to her own flowerbed. I was seeing the mermaids in a new light – they all weren't as vicious and violent as they were made out to be. In fact, they could be quite agreeable at times; they were just very protective about keeping their family safe, which I could understand. Of course not everybody is perfect and they do have their downsides, but I was beginning to able to understand them and even like the whole species much better than I did originally. I knew not to take them lightly or treat them disrespectfully. The one thing I did not like, is that there were no mermen around. It would have been nice to have a male friend to talk to once in a while. I eventually drifted off to sleep, with Syrena's head tucked comfortably under my chin.

...

The next morning, I awoke with a stressful feeling round about my midriff. I opened my eyes and looked blearily at Syrena who seemed to be experienced a similar feeling.

"Thank goodness, Philip, I've been waiting for ages for you to wake up." She sat up and slid her hand into mine.

"Why what's happened?" I began to feel alarmed and panicked.

"No... I've been waiting for you to wake up so something _can _happen. I... Philip, I want you."

My heart skipped a beat as I realised what she meant. It certainly is strange how words can affect you.

Without another word, I clutched her in my arms and whisked her away to the shores up above.

**Possible Lemon in next chapter depending on what you all think of this one and don't worry... they can get more lemony if that's what you're concerned about... =]**


	3. Chapter 3

"No... I've been waiting for you to wake up so something _can_happen. I... Philip, I want you."

My heart skipped a beat as I realised what she meant. It certainly is strange how words can affect you.

Without another word, I clutched her in my arms and whisked her away to the shores up above.

...

**Okay, so I know my Lemon was crap but I knew it was before I published. A) Because then I knew I wouldn't have to try as hard with my next Lemon for it to be better and B) Because I didn't have a lot of time to modify it cos I have about 12837492834729387 exams to prepared for but thanks for your feedback and the next Lemon (In this chapter) should hopefully leave you with a higher opinion of my writing skillz. **_**Aaaaaand **_**the other reason why it's a little difficult to write Lemons is because I'm writing from a guy's point of view and I'm not a guy, but I heard it still feels the same so I'm just gonna have to play it by ear I guess. And also, I love love love Philip – he is definitely my favourite character – hope you all agree haha. Anyways enjoy **

As we walked along the white sands, Syrena was a little unsteady at first but she managed just fine eventually, I couldn't stop thinking about the last words she said to me. 'Philip, I want you.'

She wanted me... _Me, _of all people. With her beauty and good heart she could have had whoever she wanted. She would have been able to have men far better in both looks and character but she wanted me – the young, foolish missionary as everybody else called me. I felt as though the odds were astronomical. Well, I supposed they were astronomical. But she was mine and that was what we both wanted.

"Philip, do we have to go all the way back to your house? I mean... I'm sort of... I just don't think I can wait that long..." Her eyes lingered on me. I suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I mean... there isn't anybody on the beach..."

I looked about us and saw how deserted the beach actually was. She was right. We would probably only be tired when we got to my house and besides... why wait when here was a perfect place to do it? I stopped walking and she smiled. Her smile was the only smile that could make my heart burst into flames but could also give me chilling shivers at the same time. I weaved my hand gently into her hair and stared into her reddening eyes. "Whatever you wish, Syrena."

Her cool mouth was against mine in a heartbeat and she was pressing her naked body against me. Once again, I fell back and her hands worked quickly to unbutton my shirt. She paused before allowing her wet tongue to trail down my jaw until it settled in the hollow of my neck. I could feel myself becoming more and more agitated. Her furious hands tore at my trousers and until they had been strewn along the ground. I felt pleasantly intimidated as she ran her tongue over one gleaming fang as she stared at my now fully erected length.

I decided I should take some control now so I sat up and spread her knees wide so I could access her easily. I chanced a glance at her face and saw she was stained with a light blush. I joined our lips together and I felt her tongue sliding against mine before she impatiently fastened her arms around my neck and tugged against me. She raised her hips ever so slightly but just enough so I could feel her smooth skin brush my member. Involuntarily, I bucked my hips and struck her. She arched her back and sighed. I was beginning to get an idea...

I lowered my hips again and rubbed myself against the opening in her legs. She gave me the same reaction... only a little more so and I felt tingling warmth spread to the tip of my toes.

"Please..." She tightened her arms around my neck and I paused before speaking.

"You're ready?"

She looked at me and spoke a little sarcastically, "Philip... I have been ready since 4 o'clock this morning..."

I gave a strained laugh before easing gently into her. She took a sharp intake of breath as I pulled out and delved inside her once more. I watched a drop of sweat trickle down her temple as I buried myself deeper and deeper into her. She spluttered and choked back a scream as I forced my way inside her again but somehow I couldn't bring myself to stop and find out if I was hurting her at all so I just continued thrusting harder and faster until –

"Having a nice time are we?"

My head snapped up and I saw a group of ten or eleven mermaids sat on a large rock surrounded by water. One of them wolf whistled and winked. Syrena pushed herself up so she was sitting up, but she did not turn to face them, she merely turned my head to hers and began kissing me again.

I pulled back, "I – I don't know what to do..."

"They're my older sisters and are probably searching for males to mate with up here."

"Aw don't be so sensitive, Syrena!" One of the mermaids called.

Syrena turned and glared at them, "What are you doing?"

"We would ask you the same question but it's pretty obvious!" Another said followed by a chorus of girlish laughter. Ugh...

"Quite a man you've got there. Once you've finished with him, can we have a go?" They roared with laughter again.

"So where did you pick him up?"

Syrena did not reply but kissed me ferociously and the mermaids began to whoop and cheer. "Just pretend they are not there and they'll soon get bored... or jealous."

I felt a little uncomfortable doing this with others watching but I suddenly became very aware that Syrena was clutching my stiff penis. She began stroking the tip carefully and I writhed under her touch. She dropped her finger from the head and closed her slender hand around my shaft and began jerking her it with a frustratingly slow rhythm. Could she not just quicken the pace? As though reading my mind, she did. Her hand began moving fast and the other mermaids still laughed at us but Syrena's eyes were determined and I could tell she wanted them to feel jealous. Then she leaned her head down and began sucking my length. I had never thought mouths could be used in this fashion. Ever.

And I enjoyed how different it felt. She cupped me with one hand while she continued sucking. She moved faster and I arched my back and was on the brink of releasing everything I had. Every nerve in my body was screaming and begging for more contact, more movement and more pleasure. The aggravating pleasure was almost too much to bear and then she moved faster and I could not contain myself any longer. I was not aware of anything as I sailed above the highest cloud and not even the mermaids' laughter could bring me down. My head was spinning as I looked up at Syrena who was wiping sticky white stuff from her mouth... ah ... that was _my _sticky white stuff. Well, perhaps it wasn't to everyone's taste.

Then unexpectedly she licked her fingers and I watched a satisfied expression cross her face. Perhaps this was a mermaid thing.

Then I was brought back to reality with an unpleasant sound of laughter, "Well don't stop now! Come on let's see what you're made of, Philip!"

How did they know my name? Then I felt my head being pulled towards the ground. My mouth hit something warm and fleshy and then I opened my eyes and stared at something that I suddenly realised to be Syrena's... womanhood?

I flicked my tongue against her swollen nub and her knees clenched either side of my head. Yes... this was Syrena's womanhood.

I resumed the licking and enjoyed the way she squirmed and writhed in pleasure. I noticed that the mermaids were being rather quiet. I peered over Syrena's body and saw them looking on in jealousy. I would show them... I began running my hands along her shins while I sucked hungrily against her and she began clenching her thighs and I gave one final lick before her muscles contracted and she threw herself back and lay flat on the sand. She laughed breathlessly at the mermaids who were watching open-mouthed.

"Philip, I – I honestly can say I don't think I've experienced anything so... erotic." She chanced a sneaky glance at her sisters who rolled their eyes but were still grinning a little.

I wiped my wet mouth and climbed to hover over her, "Really?" Her taste still remained on my tongue and I don't think I had ever tasted something more beautiful.

"Really."

As I leaned down to kiss her forehead, I heard somebody approach.

"Do you really have no respect for the public eye, Syrena?"

I rolled away from Syrena as she sat up, her innocent expression plastered on her face.

"Do you not understand that you could have been seen?" The voice belonged to a mermaid with a pretty face and a fiery red halo of hair.

"I was seen. All my sisters were watching and I'm sure you were among them. You should have tried to stop me then."

"Don't be ridiculous – I could have been injured. When a mermaid is in that state and is interrupted or provoked, she can be extremely dangerous. I don't pretend to be stronger than I am."

Syrena turned away from the red-haired mermaid who caught her by the shoulder, "Who is this man, anyway? You kissed him?"

"You saw, did you not?" Syrena replied coldly, shaking out from under her grasp.

I was getting as tired of being spoken about as though I was not there and I was sure Syrena was feeling irritable at having to answer the same questions over and over again as well.

"Then you had better watch out for him, you don't know what he could do to you."

"Are you blind, Cynthia?" One mermaid who was sitting on the rock shouted across to us, "We just saw _everything _he could do!" The other mermaids laughed and cheered.

So this was Cynthia.

"I didn't mean it in that way." She did not even turn to face the other mermaids.

"Oh lighten up a bit, Cynth. They're just having a bit of fun!" Another called.

"That wasn't just fun; they were mating fully!"

A mermaid swimming in the water called out followed by another ensemble of laughter, "I'm sure that's fun too!"

"Fools, he's a human!" Cynthia cried.

"Well, we can see that! And talking of which, I can see a nice group of young men over there. Come on, girls!" The mermaids dived into the water and swam away.

"I did not know you were so concerned about my welfare, _dear _sister." Syrena spoke harshly.

"Oh, I'm not. But I _am _concerned about my other sisters who are put in danger by this human."

"Aren't you going to join your beloved sisters instead of wasting your time with insignificant, little me?" Syrena snapped.

"I don't squander my time on mating simply to satisfy my lust – when I mate, it will be for love."

Somehow I found it difficult to believe that and I couldn't help but ask, "So you've never mated before?"

"Of course I have, idiot boy, but that was a long time ago... as _some _will remember." Cynthia gave a meaningful glare in Syrena's direction and she growled angrily, her fangs exposed.

"I think you'd better leave. Your company is no longer required." Syrena faced away from Cynthia and focussed on playing with my hands, her fangs. Cynthia glowered at us before nodding curtly and heading back towards the ocean.

"Is she always like that to you?" I asked.

"No... Usually she is much worse."

...

As the days wore on, I had settled myself into a regular routine of working as a part time assistant blacksmith. The pay was not particularly high but I was able to buy myself enough food and a small house once I had saved up enough money. I was able to attend church weekly and with the money I had earned, I improved my closet and had a nice set of clothes.

On the night before working, I asked if Syrena would like to stay over for a night and she seemed much more excited at the prospect of staying in a house than I had expected.

That night, we were getting ready to go to bed, when I heard a knock at the door. I motioned for Syrena to sit down on the bed, "Stay here."

On my way downstairs, I heard the knock again – they must have been desperate. As I opened the door, I saw Thomas standing outside wearing nothing but dirty old rags drenched with his own blood.

"Thomas, what is it? Come on in, man!"

"I was robbed a few minutes ago by a man in black and he took all the money I was carrying and I fear it is too late to go back to my house at this late hour... I may be attacked again in this state." Thomas said weakly, mopping his head with his tattered sleeve.

"Well then of course you must stay here tonight." I hurried upstairs and saw Syrena sitting in the exact same position she was in when I left her, only her face had become worried.

"Syrena, there is a man downstairs who is unwell and troubled and he going to stay the night – he would be very upset if he knew I was with a woman and I am unmarried. Would it be possible if we were to be quiet tonight?"

She nodded, "Of course."

I smiled and ran my fingers gently down her cheek before picking up a bundle of blankets along with a set of clean clothes and taking them downstairs.

"Thomas, here take these."

He took them gratefully.

"I'm afraid I do not have a guest room or anything, but the chairs are rather comfortable to sleep on." I pointed to a two seated chair in front of the fire and he sat down.

"Now, let me go and make you something to eat – I'm afraid I'm not a good cook, but I can make you something simple, if you like."

"Thank you, Philip, you're a good man."

As I brought him in something to eat, I noticed him clutching a picture and tears were welling up in his eyes.

"What is it? Are you alright?" I placed the tray of food on his lap.

"Philip – I have sinned! This morning I was going to work, but I took a shortcut along the beach and there was a woman without clothing so I offered her my coat and she was to be honest the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and then she spoke to me and before I knew what was happening she had seduced me and I don't know how! My wife happened to be going shopping and she also went along the beach seeing as it's such a nice day and well – she saw me – and Philip, I didn't know what to do and I daren't go back home, she would hate me forever! Then I had nothing in my pockets but my day's wages and then I was robbed on my way to find a place to lodge... a-and then I had nowhere else to go! Oh forgive me, Philip!"

I could only assume this woman he spoke of was a mermaid. "It is not my place to forgive you, Thomas. I am not mad with you because of this – everybody makes mistakes and everybody has weaknesses. It is God and your wife you must ask forgiveness from. I'm sure if you go to them with a broken heart and contrite spirit, you will be forgiven. Do not worry yourself, you'll be fine. If your wife does not accept your apology then you must live here instead as I am often elsewhere and am only here about twice a week anyway so the house will need looking after – but please do not run away from the things that may seem hard to do."

Thomas thanked me over and over and I patted him on the shoulder. "Goodnight, Thomas, sleep well."

I opened my bedroom door and saw Syrena still sat on the bed but a smile was plastered on her face and she embraced me as I sat by her, "I am the luckiest being in the world to have met you, Philip Swift."

...

The next morning, I felt Syrena curled into my chest and I rubbed her shoulders as I felt her wake up. Her eyes were crimson and I knew only too well what that meant – she wanted me.

"Syrena, we can't – Thomas is downstairs – he will hear."

She climbed over me and straddled my hips, "Don't be silly." She spoke in a low, seductive voice. I felt my hands creep towards her but I managed to pull them back.

"Syrena – we can't. If Thomas finds out...!" I blurted as she leaned her face down so her body was barely touching mine.

"Syrena..." I said weakly as her arms moved down my chest and stopped just below my stomach. She grinned devilishly before kissing my lips to prevent me from speaking anymore.

I hated mermaids...

"I – I have to see to Thomas and then I have to go to work – I can't stay, my love." I gently lifted her off me before she got too out of control. "I'll bring you something up to eat." I did not dare look at her face lest she tempt me to stay on my way out.

As I entered the living room, I saw a note left on the chair:

_Philip, I took your advice and I have gone to see my wife and I can only pray to God that she will forgive me._

_Thank you for your kindness; you truly are a good man._

_God bless you, _

_Thomas._

Well – I just hoped Syrena wouldn't be too unhappy on finding out Thomas wasn't even downstairs after all.

Perhaps I would just 'forget' to bring it up...

...

As I returned home from work, I did not expect to see Syrena still at home.

She was waiting for me – her eyes as red as I had ever seen them and she was twitching impatiently when she saw me.

"Philip! Oh I have missed you!" She flung herself at me and I almost fell backwards. Her lips attacked mine and I could barely breathe as I felt her crush our bodies and mouths together. She dragged me to the chair and threw me down, ripping my shirt off in the process.

Wow.

She was strong.

"Maybe... maybe the chair isn't the best place... we should go upstairs?" I suggested as I saw her swoop down towards me. She thought for a moment before fleeing out the door and up the stairs.

I didn't think I had ever seen her so desperate. Just as I stood up, I heard a knock at the door. It was probably Thomas.

As I opened the door, a woman wearing a long black coat to match her wet, rippling black hair strode into the living room.

"Claudia, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where is Syrena?" She skipped the pleasantries.

"Upstairs, what is wrong? Is it something I've done?" I asked, as she glanced irritably around the room.

"Do you really think if it was you who had done something wrong, you would still be standing? I would have killed you with a heartbeat. Upstairs, you say? Go and fetch her – I have bad news."

I nodded and hurried up the stairs seeing Syrena fidgeting on the bed.

"Claudia is downstairs."

Syrena stood up and gracefully walked past me, not bothering to cover herself up. I was surprised at her sudden change of demeanour, although her eyes were still bright red and her fangs still as long as ever. I turned and followed her down the stairs.

"Sorry for interrupting your bonding time but I have bad news. It's about Erin – she's hurt and is asking for you. You must come at once. I'll explain everything when we arrive back at the cavern."

"Will she be alright?"

"I'm not sure. I sincerely hope so. And for goodness sake, please retract your fangs. You don't want to let the world know you're a mermaid and that you want male attention." Claudia replied briskly.

As we followed her out the door, Syrena asked, "Where did you get that coat?"

"Not relevant, Syrena."

"Did you steal it?" Syrena asked.

"Still not relevant. Come on, we're going to have to hurry."

I picked Syrena up in my arms and ran with her towards the beach as Claudia glided along beside us. Syrena was holding tightly to my neck and I could sense her fear.

Then diving into the ocean, Syrena and Claudia swam quickly ahead of me and I could only follow the trail bubbles they left behind to know where they had gone to.

To be fair, I was getting increasingly better at swimming but I was still not as fast as they were.

As I arrived at the cavern, Syrena was clutching Erin's hand. I could see a harpoon had pierced through her chest – probably inches away from her heart. She was more pale than usual and blood was smeared all over her chest.

"How did it happen, though?" Syrena asked.

"I was swimming near the surface and then a man on a boat fired it at me... and... I can't take it out... it will only cause further damage to my body."

"Can you not heal her after taking it out?" Syrena asked Claudia desperately.

"I can heal wounds, yes, but my magic is not yet powerful enough to heal broken bones or repair damaged organs. I can heal deep cuts but Erin's body is broken beyond repair. If only Rachael were still alive..."

I wondered if there was any way a physician or a surgeon could help her.

"Can you not at least try?"

He would be able to remove the harpoon safely and then treat her wounds. It would take time – but he would be able to.

"I can try. But first I will have to remove the harpoon."

"No – that will kill her." I spoke, "What if you can't heal her?"

"And you have a better idea?" Claudia turned on me angrily.

"I think so. We can take her to a doctor who will be able to surgically remove it."

"But it's a human." Claudia cut in, "Therefore this conversation is now over."

"Yes but he won't know she's a mermaid when she's on land."

Claudia pursed her lips and turned her attention back to Erin. "What do you want, Erin?"

She flicked her glazed eyes to me and back to Claudia, "I... think you... should try first... then... if it doesn't work... Philip's idea." She replied, heaving.

Syrena stroked her sister's forehead soothingly. "It'll be alright. You will be fine. Just stay with me."

Claudia wrapped her hands around the harpoon and began pulling it. Erin writhed in pain as Claudia tugged as gently as she could, "It won't come out!"

She leaned towards her sister and kissed her cheek and waited. "Do you feel any different?" She said hopefully.

Erin shook her head meekly.

"I think that we should listen to Philip." Syrena said. "Don't worry, Erin, you will be fine – don't leave me after we've got so far together..."

Claudia looked long and hard at me before nodding. "Okay, let's take her up."


	4. Chapter 4

"I think that we should listen to Philip." Syrena said. "Don't worry, Erin, you will be fine – don't leave me after we've got so far together..."

Claudia looked long and hard at me before nodding. "Okay, let's take her up."

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! 3 Sorry this chapter is a bit rubbish, and my least favourite but it had to be written. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

...

I opened the door to the Doctor's, "Excuse me, Sir, is there any chance of you performing an emergency operation on this woman? She is injured – potentially fatal. I will pay however much you need to get her healed."

The Doctor looked over his glasses at Claudia who was wearing the black coat and holding her sister who was not clothed. Philip had given his shirt to Syrena to wear and the Doctor looked as though he couldn't work out what had happened especially as we were all sopping wet. He nodded slightly bewildered, "Bring her in; I'll see what I can do. I must ask you all to stay out here while I perform this task."

Claudia took her into the room where she lay Syrena down on the bed.

"I must ask you to leave while I operate on her." The Doctor said again.

Claudia hesitated before returning to us.

I glanced at Syrena but her eyes were too full of concern for her sister to return my small smile. The Doctor closed the door behind him and I sat down along with Claudia but Syrena remained standing, staring after the Doctor and her twin.

"Syrena, she will be alright, don't worry." I stood back up and slid an arm around waist. She leaned her head against my shoulder and bit her lip.

She didn't cry because she couldn't.

The next few hours were agony. The tension was so thick that it could have been sliced and Claudia was switching between fidgeting in her seat and pacing the length of the room. Syrena simply remained still and silent in my arms. I kept shooting glances at the door until finally the door handle turned and the Doctor walked out, twisting his gloves in his hands.

I felt Syrena catch her breath but she straightened up but I kept my hand on the small of her back.

"She will be free to leave tomorrow or the day after considering how quickly she recovers."

Claudia stood up and walked towards the Doctor, "Can she not rest at home?"

"I would think it best that she stays here until tomorrow at least." The Doctor spoke, intimidated by Claudia's clear authority, "Perhaps you would be best to leave her to rest for now and come back tomorrow morning."

"I'm not leaving her." Syrena said quietly.

"Well, do as you please but I must ask you not to speak to her and distract her from her rest." The Doctor sat down behind his desk and surveyed Syrena and Claudia as they opened the door to see their sister.

I watched them as the door closed and I spoke, "How much do you need? I can pay whatever the cost."

The Doctor shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

"No, I insist, please. Although I don't have any money on me at the moment, I will go and fetch some."

"Well, the cost should be... let's see..." The Doctor picked up some papers on his desk and mentally added the figures up, "About... 150 Gold Pieces..." He looked up at me, nervously.

"Of course, I shouldn't be too long." I turned from the building and ran home. I arrived back and pulled a pouch from my bedside and counted the money that was inside. I managed to find 150 Gold Pieces and dropped it back into the pouch. I placed it in my pocket as I ran back to the Doctor.

"Here." I handed over the pouch of Gold and the Doctor tipped it out onto the desk just as Claudia and Syrena stepped out of Erin's room.

"I think there's 150 Gold Pieces there, if not I can go back and get more." I indicated to the money scattered in front of him.

"No, in fact, I think you may have given me too much."

"Oh, that's alright, don't worry about it. Consider it a tip and I'm just grateful you were able to heal her."

I felt Syrena's fingers lace into mine and she said to the Doctor, "Erin wishes to see you."

As the Doctor left to see his patient, Syrena touched my face, "Philip, is that not a lot of money?"

"It's a decent amount, why?"

"You were willing to pay all that?"

"Of course, I'm not just about to let it go unpaid. That would be dishonest."

Claudia was just about to speak when the Doctor came out, "She wishes to return home... I cannot within rights keep her here if it is her wish to go home. I mean... she seems to have made a remarkable recovery... I cannot even see the wound anymore. But she is unable to walk." The Doctor looked as though he could not quite believe it and he pulled out a handkerchief and mopped his face.

"She has not learned how to yet." Syrena whispered to me.

Claudia stood, "Then I shall carry her. That is only if she feels well enough."

"Yes, I feel well enough to return." Erin spoke from the other room a little breathlessly.

Claudia left for the room and picked her up.

Erin smiled at the Doctor, "Thank you."

The Doctor stumbled over his words, "Not at all. Er – are you sure you'll be alright?"

Erin nodded and Claudia also thanked the Doctor.

I wondered vaguely how Erin had made such a miraculous recovery when Syrena answered as though she read my mind, "Claudia's kiss."

"Ah, of course."

None of us spoke until we reached the tides again and I felt someone touch my shoulder as we submerged ourselves beneath the waves.

I turned and saw Erin smiling at me, "Thank you, Philip. Were it not for you I probably would have... well... let's just say I wouldn't be here to tell the tale."

I shrugged, "I didn't save you. It was the Doctor."

"But you paid almost everything you had to save me even after I treated you so disrespectfully and... well... thank you. Really."

Claudia didn't look at me directly but nodded, "Yes... thank you. I suppose I can now see what Syrena meant when she told me you protect."

I did not speak but nodded as Erin and Claudia turned away.

"Syrena... you can go with them. I don't mind. There are probably a few things I could get done on land. That is if you want to be with your sister now?"

Syrena shook her head, "I want to be with you right now." Her fangs extended and her eyes changed.

Of course... we had unfinished business to attend to. We swam towards the cavern and Syrena thanked me along the way, "Thank you for saving my twin, Philip. I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Well, I really didn't do that much."

"You showed my sisters how different you are and now they are more likely to trust you." She turned to face me and locked her arms around my neck. And her eyes closed as I brushed my hand along her cheek. I leaned in to kiss her neck and as my lips touched her I heard someone speak, "You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you?" It sounded like Cynthia and Syrena remained exactly how she was and acted as though nobody had spoke.

"Are you deaf, Syrena?"

Syrena replied, "No."

"I didn't think so."

"Why are you here?" Syrena shot a glare over my shoulder in Cynthia's direction as I pulled my head up.

"Oh, my apologies, I didn't realise you were the only person allowed near this cavern."Cynthia replied acidly.

"That's not what I meant."

I tried to pull away from Syrena, but her hands remained fastened around my neck. Cynthia laughed harshly and Syrena spoke, "What do you want?"

"I only wanted to see the lucky man you caught in your net and thank him for saving my sister, that's all."

Suddenly Syrena's eyes turned black and she growled, rather menacingly, "You will not come near him."

"Oh for goodness sake, Syrena, I'm not going to hurt him. If you want to hold his hand while I talk to him, I'm sure that's fine."

Suddenly Cynthia was next to us and Syrena was snarling.

"I don't think she intends to hurt me, Syrena." I spoke gently.

"I know _exactly _what she intends to do." Her fangs flashed as she tightened her grip on my neck.

I looked at Cynthia properly and saw she certainly was beautiful like the rest but she held darkness behind her eyes. Was it jealousy? Anger? I couldn't' tell.

Cynthia laughed merrily, "What's your name again?"

I smiled politely, "Philip."

"So where did my sister find you?"

I told her the story of how it was my fault she was captured and Cynthia clicked her tongue then I went on to explain the journey and how she saved my life. "Then she brought me down here." I finished.

"That's quite a story." Cynthia raised her eyebrows.

"You missed the parts out when you saved my life on countless occasions."

"Yes, but had it not have been for me, I wouldn't have had to save your life because you would have been free."

"You're such a hero. I wish I was as lucky as my sister to have a man like you." Cynthia smiled. She didn't seem as bad as Syrena made her out to be.

"Not another word, Cynthia." Syrena spoke softly.

Then I thought perhaps I was missing something.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Cynthia sighed, but then her tone turned dark and mellow, "Your Philip doesn't need to know what a bad girl you've been in the past."

Then I knew I was missing something.

"That is enough, Cynthia." Syrena closed her eyes in aggravation.

"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't going to tell him about what you did that changed the course of my future perhaps forever."

Syrena let go of me and turned to face Cynthia and then she hissed in her face, "I must ask you to leave. You've done enough damage as it is."

"It's not nice when someone ruins _your _chances of love, is it? And I hadn't done talking." Cynthia's fangs had lengthened and her eyes blackened. Suddenly she turned to me, "Philip, how much do you love my sister?"

"More than my own life."

"I see."

"Cynthia, Philip doesn't want to talk to you." Syrena pleaded.

"Is that so? Am I boring you? I have a tale that could easily change that. Shall I tell him, Syrena?" Cynthia flicked her gaze to Syrena who hissed again.

"If you tell him I know you will only twist things."

"No, I will simply tell him how it looked to me." Cynthia said loudly, brushing Syrena aside.

"If he wants to hear it, I will tell him, but only when he asks." Syrena resumed her position next to me.

"Might as well get it over with." Cynthia opened her mouth to continue but I cut her off.

"No, I'm sorry, Cynthia, but I have no desire to hear this story. Whatever has been done in the past should be forgotten."

Cynthia arched an eyebrow, "Should it?"

I bowed my head, "Goodbye, Cynthia."

She turned away, "Another time, then." Goodbye, Philip. Nice meeting you."

I watched her turn and Syrena looked down, "Philip – I thank you... but... I can tell you if you want. Just please don't think badly of me."

"Syrena, I have no desire to know what it is because I know that everybody makes mistakes and nobody is perfect. Not even mermaids. Whatever it was that you did I'm sure it was long ago and you have expressed sorrow and apologised to Cynthia and shown your regret. There really is nothing else you can do."

Syrena nodded, "Of course I have apologised... over and over again. But still she insists on clinging to the past and blaming all her hardships on me and treats me as though I am only dirt to be trodden on."

I wrapped my arms around her and she collapsed onto my chest, her arms weaving around my back.

"Come on, let us go and rest."

...

I woke up the next morning feeling empty. Syrena was not by my side. In fact the whole cavern was deserted. Had I really overslept that much?

I sat up and drifted to other caverns to search for a sign of Syrena. They were all empty except one.

"Elaine, where is everyone?" I asked as I saw Elaine sitting moodily on a rock, her arms folded tightly.

"They always do this to me." The young mermaid complained, "Just because I'm the youngest, they think I can't look out for myself. They always tell me to stay here in case I get hurt."

"What's going on?" I tried to conceal the panic in my tone.

"They're fighting again, aren't they? Apparently there is a boat that is trying to steal us all or at least kill us or something but I'm never allowed to fight because I'm not old enough..." Elaine murmured, sighing.

"Is it just you here?"

"Yes but I get awfully bored and lonesome because they take ages."

"Where are they?"

"Don't say you're going as well... Now I'm going to be _really _bored... Well anyway, if you swim to the surface, you'll see them." Elaine huffed.

"Thank you and take care of yourself."

I swam to the surface hurriedly praying that Syrena would be alright. I saw fire and heard screaming and shouting a little way off. The sky was black and I assumed it was either a lot of smoke or it was still night-time. I made my way as quickly as possible over to the fire and then I came across Claudia who was looking extremely savage and I almost didn't dare approach her.

"Claudia, where is Syrena?" I spoke a little timidly.

"She is around the other side of the ship. Philip, do not go to her." Claudia warned.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"She may die trying to protect you."

"But I want to make sure she's okay."

"Philip, please." She spoke impatiently.

"Remember when you asked us if we would protect each other? Well that's exactly what I want to do right now."

"Oh do as you will, but she didn't want you to find her in case it was you who died trying to save her."

I turned and swam underneath the large ship until I was able to resurface again.

"Are you looking for Syrena?" I turned and saw Erin with her fangs extended at a rather worrying length. I nodded.

"She is over there. The one fighting off that man. Don't worry – she will easily beat him. He was silly trying to get an advantage in the water."

I made my way over to her as fast as I could and I thrusted myself from the water as hard as I could and tackled the man from her. I dragged him beneath the waves. He stared at me and I spoke, "I will let you go only if you swear to not attack another mermaid again."

The man still stared at me in complete shock. I tightened my grip, "Do you promise?"

He nodded feverishly and I released him.

It was all pointless when I saw another mermaid pull him in the general direction of the cavern.

Well... I tried, at least.

"Philip, what are you doing?" Syrena asked me and I pulled her away as another man threw himself at her.

"Thank you... now please go." She gasped. I pulled her once again as a cannonball plunged into the water next to us.

"Thank you again."

"Don't mention it. What is going on?" I asked.

"The ship is trying to capture us but it's nothing really... we have a lot of experiences like this."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Not from our sisterhood."

"Wait... so you aren't the only mermaids?"

"Of course we're not." She was looking about us, searching for signs of danger.

I then saw a group of mermaids with emerald tails thrashing past us heading towards the surface.

"They are our cousins and friends. But, Philip, please you must go. They will kill you if they see you."

I nodded, "Fine, but I don't want to leave unless you're coming with me. I will protect you. And if you want to sink the ship, why don't you attack it from the bottom?"

Syrena shrugged, "I will speak to Claudia." She touched my cheek before she swam away.

"Wait, Syrena!" I called after her before I saw a mermaid with an emerald tail swim towards me, her hands reaching out to grab me.

"Stop! He is a friend! He is with us!" Erin swam in front of me and waved her arms.

The mermaid with the emerald tail nodded, "I apologise, only you'd better get him to leave. He may be killed otherwise."

She turned away quickly and Erin faced me, "You had better go."

"Thank you, Erin."

"I guess we are even now." She grinned before swimming away. I then saw all the mermaids suddenly shoot towards the bottom of the ship and begin tearing the wood away and piercing holes in it. This was my cue to leave. Just as I was about to swim back towards the cavern, I was dragged down towards the bed of the ocean.

I could see nothing in the darkness apart from two fangs glint at me in a wicked smile.

Cynthia.

**Again, apologies for the short, crap chapter and the delay. I know it's my worst chapter but I've just been so busy lately and have been neglecting all my stories, but hope you enjoy it anyway. And thanks again for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and they make me happy and more likely to update sooner ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

I could see nothing in the darkness apart from two fangs glint at me in a wicked smile.

Cynthia.

...

**Okay, so apologies again for my rubbish chapter but I'm **_**hoping**_** (fingers crossed) this one won't be as much of a disappointment. I figured I'd update as soon as possible as to redeem my terrible chapter. Thanks for all the reviews for my last chapter despite its crappy quality, keeps me going! Anyway, enjoy!**

...

I flung my arms in front of my face instinctively as I saw the fangs flash closer to me. Two ice cold hands gripped my wrists and pulled them down and pressing them to my sides. My attacker then spoke in a tone that resembled cool water running over smooth pebbles, "Philip, I don't know why you are so afraid." As my eyes became more accustomed to the dark, I could vaguely see Cynthia smirking darkly, her eyes flecked with crimson.

That couldn't be good.

"Let me go." I pleaded trying to wrench my hands free of her hold on me.

Cynthia laughed musically and had it have been Syrena who laughed like that, I would have felt comforted, but seeing the situation I was in, my confidence wavered. Her eyes glittered forebodingly as though she sensed my fear.

"Well, I thought I'd better rescue you from all the fighting up there. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" She said in a mockingly sweet voice.

I shrugged away a shiver and tried to pull my hands free, "And now you've saved me, so let me go, please."

She edged closer to me, "Well while we're waiting for the battle to end, I may as well lighten up the mood a little. Do you have any stories to tell?"

"No. I would really appreciate it if you could just –"

"Good, because I have tale that I think you may be rather interested in listening to. Do you want to hear it?"

I didn't respond and Cynthia spoke again, "Well, in that case, I shall tell you. It happened a long time ago. A charming young man came across and equally charming young woman and well, they flirted somewhat shamelessly to one another before discovering how much they actually had in common."

I remained silent as I listened, having no idea where this story was going.

"So every night they would meet one another by the sea and talk and laugh until on one fateful night, they finally shared 'true loves' first kiss'. The woman took him to her home to meet her family however they did not welcome him which of course made him feel out of place. He then had to go back to his own home and he swore he'd take her there one day. Her family warned her against it but she did not listen and the next night when she went to go meet him, he was with another woman." Cynthia slid her hand up my arm and fixed it firmly behind my neck. I tried to pull away but she continued telling the story in the same mellow tone, ignoring my struggles, "So she went to confront him about it and she discovered that she knew the other woman he was with. In fact these two women were so close you could have even called them sisters. She was so angry she threatened to kill them both but they both pleaded for their lives and the woman was merciful and granted unto them both a second chance. For a while she and her lover were blissfully happy. That is until she went to meet him again one night and found him with the other woman once again. This time our heroine was so shattered inside and only when the man told her that he had nothing to do with it and it was the other woman that forced herself upon him did she finally decide to keep him away from her home and away from the other woman."

Cynthia drifted closer to me and her body was almost touching mine.

"Please..." I tried to break free of her grasp but she just smiled wickedly again before continuing, "One day she went to meet him by the sands but found him dead. Then she saw the other woman crawling away. You would have thought they had both been attacked and she was the poor, injured survivor. But here's the twist in our story," She coiled her tail around my ankles and paused dramatically, "It was the other woman who was the killer. She did it without regret and without remorse, not even caring for the hearts and lives she had broken and torn." I watched as Cynthia's eyes darkened.

"Why did you tell me this?" My voice broke as I felt her tail tighten around my legs.

"I thought perhaps..." She pulled me closer to her, her eyes red once again, "I thought perhaps you'd be interested in hearing some of my past."

"_Your _past?" I didn't understand.

"Yes. I was the woman who had fallen in love with the man... Frederick was his name. But do you want to know who the killer in our tale was?" Cynthia's moved her face sinisterly closer to mine and I gulped, trying to get away. I had a feeling I already knew.

"Syrena."

Even though I already knew who it was, my heart sunk horribly as Cynthia said her name. Then something in my mind clicked. "So, the reason you hate Syrena is because you think she did this to your lover?"

"Think it?" Cynthia scorned, "I _know _it, Philip. I saw it with my own eyes." Her lips came closer to my face as I struggled to escape her iron grasp. Every cell in my body was screaming for Syrena to come and find me. I turned my head just in time for Cynthia's lips to burn against my cheek instead of my lips.

"Cynthia, please get off me. Please, it's Syrena I love. I'm sorry for what she did to you, but I'm sure there has been some misunderstanding somewhere."

Cynthia giggled childishly, "I imagine she wouldn't like me to do the same thing to her what she did to me, would she?" She mused, gripping my jaw with her hand and forcing me to stare at her. I managed to tilt my face away just in time as she tried to kiss me again.

Then she got angry.

"Why do you keep moving?" She spat.

"Because I love Syrena." I was losing all feeling in my legs as Cynthia's tail curled even tighter. "Cynthia, listen to me," I began, looking away from her scarlet eyes, "revenge will not make you feel any better. You will feel cold, dark and empty. I'm not only saying that because I want to be freed but I can testify of its truth. Don't do this, Cynthia. Please..." I felt myself blacking out from lack of blood circulation and I strained to keep my eyes open. I blinked and when I opened my eyes again, I saw two pairs of fangs and two pairs of glittering eyes only one pair was red and the other black.

"Syrena..." I mumbled but she did not look at me but kept her eyes fixed on Cynthia.

Cynthia apparently hadn't seen Syrena and she growled menacingly, "Syrena won't save you now. I've caught you in my net and I'm going to do exactly to you what she did to my Frederick." She laughed humourlessly and opened her mouth widely as she moved towards my neck, her sharp fangs shining.

"Cynthia, let him go." Syrena's voice spoke softly but I had never heard her sound so dangerous.

I squinted into the darkness and saw her glowering and right then she looked more lethal than I had ever seen her before. Cynthia paused and switched her gaze to Syrena who flexed her muscles and easily disconnected her from me. I felt my blood rush and I clutched my head, trying to keep focussed on Syrena who had backed Cynthia against a rock.

"Syrena – he... he begged me to do it!" Cynthia clasped her hands together frantically, "He said – he said he was bored with you and wanted a change. He made me tell him the story and told me he hated you for what you did to me."

Syrena clenched her fists, "Liar. Do you not understand how strong our bond is? I would have sensed something if this were true." She said scathingly.

Cynthia's eyes darted to me and back at Syrena.

"Now unless you want to join the ship we just sank and all the men on it at the bottom of the ocean then by all means stay right here and tell me a whole new thread of lies... Or unless you'd like to prolong your life then in that case I would suggest you get away from us right now."

The sincerity and warning in her words and tone was certainly unmistakable and Cynthia nodded, trying to conceal her quivers, "Before I go... How about you enlighten us with your version of the story?"

I should have known she wasn't one to admit defeat that easily.

Syrena set her jaw before speaking, "I had been away from home, visiting our cousins and on my return I saw a man swimming to the surface. He beckoned me to him. I had no idea who he was but I was young and stupid so therefore went to him. He began speaking to me saying he needed help getting to land. I was naive enough to not realise he had already been kissed and claimed by another mermaid and furthermore by my own sister. So I helped him to shore but he dragged me from the water. I could not walk or move from him and he... he hurt me... and he tried to mate with me but then Cynthia found us and I told her what happened but this man was what you may call a silver-tongue and he managed to persuade Cynthia that I was in the wrong. I begged Cynthia to help me back to the water as she had already learned how to walk and I hadn't but she would not. I tried crawling back but I was weak and could not. Then I saw this man again and he told me he'd had so much fun the previous night, he wanted to do it again. Once again, Cynthia found us and once again I took the blame and once again I was left on the sands until the man returned. I was close to death. I had no food, no drink, and no sleep." I watched Syrena's face become lost in the memory before she blinked and carried on, "But somehow I was ready for him, this time. He came towards me wearing this horrible grin on his face and as he... reached me, I sunk my fangs into him and... Yes, I killed him. I was determined to get back to the tides and as I tried to crawl away, Cynthia found me yet again. I couldn't find the words to speak and I felt a part of me die as I watched her fling herself across his dead body, screaming his name and cursing mine over and over. I have tried apologising but she will not accept it. There really is nothing else I can do."

"Lies!" Cynthia screeched, "All of it! Its lies! See how she seems sweet on the surface but inside she is a killer! Don't think I don't see right through her. I've known her for over three hundred years!"

"No you haven't. You don't know her at all. Because this incident happened so early on in your lives, you've shunned her away and rejected every opportunity you've had to get to know her and for every mistake she's made you just think worse of her. I can honestly imagine how distraught you were on discovering your own sister killed your lover but by doing the same to her you would not feel any better. You would only feel worse."

"That's not true! I can't and won't believe that!" Cynthia shouted again, angrily. Syrena turned and I could feel how hard she was trying to suppress her own fury, "You asked me to share my point of view and I did – if you don't believe it then that's your choice but I would advise you to leave before I lose my temper."

Cynthia opened her mouth to reply but then Syrena gripped my hand, "In fact, don't bother. If you're immature enough to continue this conversation further then it will be us who leave." We began swimming but then Syrena stopped and turned to face her, "Oh, and Cynthia, if you ever lay a finger on Philip again... I won't be so forgiving."

She then turned back around before leaving, pulling me behind her.

...

During the night, I awoke suddenly, sensing something was wrong. I looked about me to see Syrena sitting up and staring blankly out the entrance of the cavern.

I touched her shoulder gently, "Syrena, what is it?"

She looked at me, her eyes sad and dull, "Nothing. I just couldn't sleep that's all." She turned away and continued gazing into the distance. "Why are you awake?"

"I knew something was wrong." I clambered over beside her and I sat down, placing my hand on hers.

She pulled away suddenly, "There's nothing wrong, Philip, go back to sleep."

"Is it something I've done?" I felt a stone drop to the pit of my stomach when she didn't reply. "Syrena?"

"It's nothing you've done. It's just me."

"What does that even mean?" I asked exasperatedly, shuffling closer to her. She turned to me and stared into my eyes desperately.

"What have I done to deserve you?" Her deep brown eyes were pleading as she shook her head in... awe?

"Where did all this nonsense come from?" I asked gently, draping an arm over her slim shoulders.

She bowed her head into my chest and clutched my waist with her arms tightly. "Come now, what is this all about?"

"Well..." Syrena choked back a tearless sob, "I couldn't sleep for thinking about what happened between Cynthia and me. Then I started thinking about everything that I have done that has hurt people and I'm such a – I'm such a _bad _person! I don't understand how you think I deserve you."

I sighed, "Don't be stupid. If anything, it is I who does not deserve you, Syrena."

I felt her head shake and she breathed, "I am a monster."

Resting my chin on the top of her head, I replied sincerely, "I would not have you any other way. To me, you are perfect just the way you are and you are most certainly _not _a monster. Monsters... Monsters are beings such as Satan and his followers. But you are something entirely different and much, much_, much _better. So don't you think otherwise, will you?"

Glancing up at me, the corners of her lips pulled up into my favourite angelic smile and the glimmer her eyes danced, "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course he means it. Now shut up and go to sleep." I heard a grumpy voice sound from somewhere up above us. Syrena rolled her eyes but she was still wearing the smile and I pulled her tightly against my chest and allowed my hand to trace circles onto her back. When she shuddered pleasantly against me, my hand slipped a little lower and I paused just before touching her scales. I was expecting them to feel like fish scales but on the contrary, they didn't feel much different from her skin. She planted light kisses along my collar bone as she twisted in my arms so she was sitting on my knee and facing me. I leaned forwards to close the small distance between our lips and couldn't help notice her eyes suddenly change to the red colour I was all too familiar with.

"Philip, you've stopped breathing..." Syrena muttered just as I unhitched the lump I felt blocking up my windpipe. I realised then that we had never yet made love without an interruption of some sort.

"Syrena... can I... can I take you somewhere?" I whispered, my lips millimetres from hers.

"And where would you take me, Philip?" Her eyes were wide and innocent – but also dark red.

"I – I don't know... anywhere. Just a place we can be... alone for a while."

She slipped her hand into mine, "I like that."

We drifted slowly out of the cavern and I'll be honest, I had no idea where I was taking her or if it was her taking me. All I knew is that very soon I would be truly alone with Syrena. For how long, I did not know, but I would make the most of the precious seconds we had together.

That was when I stopped and faced. I kissed her as my hands slid down her waist where they settled on her hips. She reacted vigorously and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was becoming more accustomed to kissing underwater. It still felt a little strange but just as enjoyable as kissing on land.

Vaguely aware of where my hands were going, I felt a sudden stress on my trousers. Syrena broke away from my lips and looking down I could have sworn she tried to hide a smirk as my hands fumbled about the button on my trousers.

"Why don't I do it?" Her hands easily undid the button and she rolled the trousers down along with my underwear until they were around my ankles, sitting on my feet. Her starving hands tugged at my underwear and her eyes feasted hungrily on what she discovered concealed behind them. Her hand tightened around it and she directed me towards a small slit in her golden scales. I inhaled deeply as I felt my member ease into it.

I had to admit... it was a tight squeeze.

We both arched our backs at the contact and I pulled out. My throat felt dry and my voice cracked as I spoke, "Are you... are you alright?"

She ignored my question and panted, "Again."

I nodded, hoping it wouldn't hurt her as much this time as I slowly pushed up inside her. She closed her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. "Is this alright?" I asked a little breathlessly and she rocked her hips against mine in reply, her hands tightening around my neck. We were slowly sinking to the ground below us as we attacked one another's lips ferociously. We did not break apart when we hit the floor but carried on our passionate thrusts and the only time I stopped was when I felt something graze my jugular. I blinked and pulled away, shocked. Syrena's eyes were blood red and her eyes were staring hungrily at my neck.

Carefully, I touched the place where she bit me and felt a pleasant sort of sting. She was staring at me through eyes that made me want to submit to her in every way possible. Her mouth opened and her expression was sultry as I moved closer to her again.

Taking her in my arms, I was very aware that her fangs were brushing gently along my jaw and down towards my jugular again.

"Syrena..." I was trying to ignore the carnal nature who was threatening to take over my whole body and to just let Syrena suck my blood like we were savages but just as I was about to push her away, I felt blood ooze from the small wound and I could feel myself giving in to my natural man.

But hadn't I promised that I'd allow her to taste my blood? One side of me told the other.

My other side didn't have an argument to put forward against this – in fact I wasn't sure I had another side to me at that moment. I hesitated before I leaned into her mouth, allowing her lips to enclose the cut and suck gently causing much arousal on both of our behalves. I was very aware of my length prodding her thigh impatiently and I knew she was too.

She began sucking against my neck harder and harder until I felt my eyes rolling into the back of my head – whether from losing too much blood or because I was hitting optimum arousal I did not know but all I knew was that I needed her to stop.

"Syrena..." I muttered weakly into the crook beneath her jaw.

She continued sucking.

"Syrena... I may need some blood for myself..." I told her faintly and she pulled away, wiping her lips with the back of her pale hands. Her eyes darkened to brown and she grimaced, "Sorry... I did not mean to get carried away..."

I was not prepared for her to suddenly stop making love to me and I certainly wasn't just about to let her. That was when my natural man took the reins on both my head and body. He compelled me force my way inside her again making her tense at my sudden change in actions, her eyes liquidising to red once again.

I placed both hands on her rear as I thrusted up inside her over and over.

"Bite me." She said breathlessly.

"Say again." I replied huskily, my hips slowing down.

"I said: Bite me. I've tasted you and now it's your turn to taste me."

Had I been in complete control of myself, the idea would have sounded irrational and absurd – a human biting a mermaid. Now I could understand a mermaid biting a human. It was in their nature, wasn't it?

But all the same, I _wasn't_ in complete control of myself and the dark temptation within me complied to her will and I found myself clasping the small of her back in my hands and pulling her against my bare chest as my mouth fastened around her neck. She whimpered in my ear as my teeth broke the skin and I began sucking.

The taste of her mingled in with the salt water felt like a drug or some sort of illegal substance to me and it definitely affected me in such a way that I felt my head spinning dangerously as I continued drinking her.

My own blood pounded in my ears and I could barely hear her screams of sheer pleasure. She then clamped her mouth on me and we were sucking in unison, our hips grinding together.

I knew that tomorrow we would hurt a lot... but it was worth it. This was how our passion had trained our bodies to act and then as I plunged into her again I could feel my body explode and each nerve ending in my body set on fire. As I released everything into her, she tightened around me and we prolonged the beautiful moment for as long as possible before the comfort and pleasure subsided. I took her hand and it was difficult for us both to find the energy in us to swim to the shore to spend the remainder of the night in each other's arms on the white sands, staring up at the glistening stars.

I woke up early the next morning feeling tender but incredibly elated at the same time and I knew Syrena felt the same way as she picked herself up from off my chest, her skin practically glowing.

Just as I was about to smile at her, her face fell suddenly and she cupped a hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up worriedly.

"Oh, Philip... I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

She bit her lip. I shuffled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "What is it?" I asked again.

"I should have realised – but it's too late now!"

"What's too late? Syrena, just tell me!" I pleaded.

"Well... we have just formed a blood bond... and...Well..." She hesitated and drew a breath, "Philip, please don't be mad will you?"

"Just tell me."

"When we form a blood bond it means we become tied in every way possible..." She looked at me expectantly, obviously hoping I'd understand what she was trying to say. I shook my head, clueless.

"Don't you see? You're going to be like me." She looked at me apologetically.

"Like you? As in...?" Then something dawned on me.

"You're going to become a merman."

**Okay I really, really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did proof-read it but sorry for any mistakes and stuff. Again, I'm sorry about my last chapter but I'm still really grateful for the positive feedback I got back anyway so I'm hoping**__**you'll all like this chapter and maybe give me a few reviews ;D**

**Thanks again!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't you see? You're going to be like me." She looked at me apologetically.

"Like you? As in...?" Then something dawned on me.

"You're going to become a merman."

**Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I honestly didn't expect this many! A few of you have been asking some questions about the other mermaids such as Tamara etc, and I have decided to include them in this story. I did have a different idea but I am going to see how this one goes. However, in a couple of chapters time you will find out more about the other mermen and such and to answer sk8ter147 This chapter will be in two sections. I'm switching to Syrena's point of view part way through so yeah, enjoy :D Oh and I'd also like to say a special thanks to all those who I can't actually pm because they don't have an account etc, so thanks! Also to Dehliahflower – I'm technologically impaired and couldn't work out how to use wattpad but I DID read your "A New Patch In Life" and thought it was very interesting and would hope you're going to update it soon. I couldn't work out how to tell you on there so here is my little review thing ^ **** Sorry last thing before the story – I'm setting up an account on FictionPress and here is a link to my profile .com/u/788848/Lady_Of_Cytherea and I only have one small little chapter but I'd appreciate it if you could check that out. Thanks guys! **

I paused for a second to mull things over in my mind. It couldn't be too bad, could it? I didn't understand why Syrena was so apologetic, though. "How is this possible?" I asked, taking fistfuls of sand in my hands and allowing the hot grains to sift through my fingers.

"Well, when we share one another's blood at the same time, it means we will be tied together in every way possible... and I was going to warn you about it but when I get in that state there really is no stopping me. I'm sorry..."

I pulled her closer to me and tilted her chin up with my finger, "Surely, it can't be that bad, can it?"

When she didn't reply, I began to feel a little worried, "Syrena?"

She dropped her gaze the ground and I spoke, "Syrena, don't hide anything from me. I need you to tell me what the matter is."

She sighed quickly, "Philip, becoming a merman is probably the least of your worries right now. It's how the others will react."

"The other mermen?" Now I was beginning to feel more than just a little worried.

She shook her head, "No, though they are more powerful than we are, they are not as clever as us. We can easily fool them into thinking you've always been a merman, so that won't be a problem."

"That would be dishonest." I pointed out.

"As much as I respect your morals, Philip, right now I couldn't care less about being honest – I'm trying to work out how to keep you alive. So just let me think a moment." She snapped. I did not reply but sat back, giving her space to think. Her eyes were transfixed on the ground and I could see them flicker with each thought that passed through her mind.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering who I should have been afraid of. If it wasn't the mermen, then it would probably be Syrena's sisters... And the most dangerous one I knew was Claudia, but she shouldn't mind too much, should she? At least... at least I hoped not, anyway. I snuck a sideways glance at Syrena who appeared to still be frantically working things out.

I folded my arms and ran my hand through my hair, "Please can you just tell me what's going on?"

Syrena didn't seem to hear me.

"Syrena." I nudged her arm and her eyes narrowed.

"What, can't you see I'm thinking?"

That was probably the first time I lost my patience with Syrena, "Yes, I can see you're thinking but I would appreciate it just a little bit if you could give me some sort of insight as to what trouble we will be getting ourselves into. I'm just as much a part of this as you are, you know?"

What angered me further was the way she just shook her head and didn't say anything.

"Syrena... please can you tell me?"

"Philip, be patient, I'm trying to work things out for myself! Just stop bothering me for a minute, _please_!"

"Fine." I stood up and went back into the sea to find my trousers. I would wear what dignity I had left.

Syrena didn't even notice me leave for the tide, and I had to be honest, it did hurt a little.

I felt various emotions burn my chest as I swum down to the rock where we had made love the previous night. I was angry with Syrena, though I had no right to be, I suppose. I was upset because she was upset.

But even worse, I had no idea what was going to happen next and I felt completely lost.

Grabbing my trousers and forcing them on, I heard someone calling Syrena's name. Hurrying to fasten my button as I saw a silhouette approach me, I squinted to catch a glimpse of who it was.

"Philip, have you seen Syrena?" The silhouette's voice, who I recognised to be Claudia's, asked.

I nodded, "Yes she's on land."

"Why are you not with her?" Claudia was suddenly right beside me, her tone verging on frantic. "And why is she on land by herself?"

I shrugged, "Er – needed to fetch my trousers." I looked away awkwardly.

I then felt a hand touch the tender spot on my neck, "Please don't tell me... Please don't tell me Syrena did this."

I shot a glance at Claudia and she pulled her hand away, her eyes closed.

"She did, didn't she? Stupid girl..." She paused, "Would I be right in thinking you've bitten her too?"

I nodded, "But Syrena won't talk to me– she's just sitting up there thinking, and she won't even tell me what is going on."

"She's worried what the others will think." Claudia muttered.

"Who are 'the others'?"

"Our step sisters and their mother."

"Your step sisters?" I repeated, bemused.

"Our Father is effectively the king because he mated with the mermaid queen."

"What about your mother?"

"Hasn't Syrena told you?" Claudia's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Told me _what_?" I replied, exasperated. Just exactly how many things wasn't Syrena telling me?

"Our Mother died in battle eleven years ago, just after giving birth to Elaine. We convinced father to find love again because he was so depressed and he clings to Elaine which is why she's never allowed to fight. Anyway, we told him it would make him feel better. It turns out the mermaid queen had her eyes on him for quite a while and she had a fair amount of children and now we're all one big, _happy _family." Claudia replied bitterly. "They're alright really, but because they're royal blood, they don't take kindly to humans and they come across as... stuck up, if you will. They would certainly consider Syrena's actions as a sign of betrayal."

"So, why do they have to find out?"

"Well, if Syrena has a shred of respect, she'll have to tell Father about you sooner or later."

I felt incredibly small and intimidated about meeting Syrena's father who also happened to be the merman king. "Can I not just wait until I am a merman to meet him?"

"It's not my Father you should be worried about."

"Well, the queen doesn't have to find out, does she?"

Claudia pursed her lips, "Well... that's why I came to find Syrena... The thing is, Philip, is they are already here."

"Why not hide me or let me go back to my house now?" I asked, almost desperately.

"Don't be stupid, Ascelina doesn't miss a thing. There's no use in hiding you. When mermen and mermaids have reached the age Father and Ascelina are at, they develop powers we are not able to fathom at our young age."

"Ascelina, is that her name?"

"Yes." Claudia thought for a moment, "In fact, I'm sure if you went to your house now, we'll find a way around it." I could tell that Claudia did not fully believe what she was saying but I appreciated the fact that she still had hope.

There were so many things I wanted to ask but I knew my life was on the line and I had to go. With one final nod, I made my way to the surface.

**Syrena.**

That was it. I couldn't' think anymore. I tossed my hair over my shoulder. I had to go and find Philip. If Ascelina found out about the blood bond... we were both done for and that was a fact.

I felt my neck twinge where Philip bit me... I ran a finger across the bite, absently. He was upset with me and I knew it. It was true I had been harsh on him... but I was _trying _to think of a way to save both our lives.

I stood up and turned to go to the sea and Claudia was waiting for me, her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I'm... I'm guessing you know about... about the blood bond." I said, toeing the sand nervously.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I met Philip on my way up to find you."

I couldn't help but smile when I heard her say his name, "Where is he?"

"I sent him home because at least there, he will be far away from the sea." She was still staring hard at me, her nostrils flaring. "Syrena, I can't believe you were so _reckless_! What possessed you to do such a thing?" Claudia was angry. Very angry. Her whole body was quaking as she tried to remain as calm as she could, "Not only will both you and Philip risk the possibility of being killed, but all of your sisters who knew about you both and didn't turn you in will also be punished. I knew I shouldn't have let him stay... I knew it." She was shaking her head at me and I knew I had crossed a line.

"I – I didn't think, Claudia... I... I'm sorry!"

"You will be sorry – and so will the rest of us!" Claudia walked stiffly over to me.

"Well, we'll figure something out. We have to. How long is it before Ascelina and the tribe come?"

"That is why I am here. I came to find you to tell you she is already here along with her daughters. She asked about you and I couldn't very well tell her the truth, could I?"

"That's it then. It's done. I'm leaving to see Philip, and I'll come down after I've said my goodbye." My heart wrenched as I said the words. No more Philip if Ascelina found out. And it was inevitable that she would find out. I turned to run towards Philip's house but I felt Claudia grab my wrist causing me to stumble onto the sand.

"Don't be such a melodramatic fool, Syrena. The longer you're out of water, the more suspicious she'll get. You already stink of sand and air as it is." Claudia spat and she pulled me up back onto my feet, "Now, come on. If we go now, we may stand a chance."

She had every reason to be furious with me so submissively, I followed her back to the tide.

...

"Syrena darling, where have you been?" Ascelina smiled sweetly at me and I bowed my head courteously.

"My apologies, Ascelina, I lost track of time."

She pulled me into an embrace, "It's so easy to do when you're enjoying yourself or you're deep in thought."

I quickly pulled away. "Where is Father?" I asked.

"Your father isn't feeling too well. He's been having nightmares about... well about your mother and he hasn't been sleeping too well so I advised him to get some rest."

"Is he alright?"

"He should be once he gets some rest. Anyway come and say hello to your sisters." Ascelina smiled warmly at me. The only reason she was paying this much attention to me was because it was her daughter's fault I was taken away in the first place and she must have felt the need to make amends.

Then I saw her. The blonde one emerged from behind her mother, smiling. "Syrena, it's so nice to see you." Then her eyes rested on my neck, "You've been having fun, haven't you?" She winked.

I laughed, "Well, I couldn't help myself." I casually flicked my hair over the bite to conceal it but I was suddenly aware that Ascelina was examining it at a very close range.

"Syrena, I did wonder about this when I first saw it... it does look awfully like a human's bite mark."

How did she know that? I watched as Tamara's smile faded and she seemed to be piecing something together in her head.

"She was attacked yesterday by a human. He was a fisherman and he caught her in his net. I was fortunate enough to be there at the time to save her – but not in time for he had already bitten her. We think he was under the impression that he would gain special powers or something if he bit her." Claudia spoke – and I was very grateful that she was such a good actress.

"You did not seem too fazed by this just a moment ago, Syrena."

Why did she have to pay so much attention!

I allowed myself a secretive smile, "It's true... a few nights ago I did have fun but with another merman, that's all. I had actually forgotten about the bite the human gave me." I feigned a sheepish, guilty look and Ascelina seemed to be satisfied enough.

"And who is this merman? What is his name?" She asked with genuine, mild interest.

"His name is Philip Swift. He isn't from a particular clan as he was orphaned as a child and he's been making his own way since then. He's done extremely well for himself – he's very strong and powerful. I should introduce you to him when you next come to visit. Unfortunately, he has other business to attend to this week. We're sort of together you see." I said easily and Ascelina smiled.

"Oh, wonderful! Yes, I would love to meet him one day."

Tamara looked at me and beckoned me to her, "Can I have a word, Syrena?"

"Of course." I turned to Ascelina and bowed my head before joining Tamara.

We drifted away from Ascelina and our other sisters and Tamara spoke, "Listen, Syrena... I really am sorry about leaving you. I thought we were all together and when I found out you'd been taken away, I couldn't forgive myself. Then of course I heard news that you somehow managed to escape. Oh, will you forgive me?" She asked.

Nodding, I replied, "Well... I suppose so."

She beamed, "So how did you manage to escape, anyway?"

"A man helped me." I fixed my stare ahead, determined not to give anything away.

"A human, you mean?" She did not sound surprised.

"Yes..." I replied.

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask if you still converse with this man?"

I dropped my gaze to the ocean bed below us, "Yes." My voice came out in only a whisper.

"He is the one who attack you, is he not?"

I immediately straightened up, "No of course not! Philip would never do something like that!" Then I recognised my blunder.

"I knew it! I _knew i_t! Philip is a human! There is no merman, is there? You had to cover up your mistake, didn't you?" Tamara stopped and took hold of my shoulders.

I nodded meekly. There was just something about Tamara that made you tell her the truth.

"So he _was_ the one who bit you and attacked you?"

I shook my head, quickly, "No, that was a lie. We... oh, Tamara, please don't tell Ascelina. You know what she would do to us!"

"And she would be right in doing so!" Tamara let go of my shoulders and folded her arms, tightly.

"You wouldn't tell her, would you?" I pleaded.

"Wouldn't I? I wouldn't tell her about her daughter betraying us all, would I? I don't know about that."

"I'm not her daughter... and I didn't mean to betray... please Tamara." Tamara may have had the ability to make me tell her the truth – but I had always been very persuasive. That was something _I _was born with.

She scowled at me, "Supposing I don't tell her, would you promise to never see him again?"

"No. If you told her I would live on land with him and never return to the... to the sea." My voice choked on the last word. The sea was a part of me just as much as I was a part of it. I loved it and all the mysteries it held – but I loved Philip more. It would be a sacrifice I would have to be willing to make. Tamara wiped her hair from off her forehead and set her jaw, "You wouldn't dare." She said in disbelief.

"I would dare. And if you hadn't have left me–"

"–How dare you try to blame this on me, Syrena–?"

"–I was only going to say how thankful I am. I'm glad you did. I would never have met Philip. For the first time in eleven years, I am truly happy. Only, if you tell your mother, I will leave right away and continue living in happiness on land. Ascelina would be angry with my sisters and they would be the ones who got punished and we both know that they don't deserve that."

"They would deserve it if they were as much a part of this as you!" Tamara replied, crossly.

"If you doubt my sisters' judgment then by all means tell your mother. But I know you respect Claudia and if she trusts him... why shouldn't you? It took her a few days before she finally accepted him. But he saved my life, Erin's life and I am sure he has saved more lives and will continue to do so. He protects."

"It is going against everything we live by. And I still can't believe you lied to the queen." She folded her arms indignantly.

"To protect the one I love? Would you not do the same?"

Tamara wrestled with herself internally before saying, "Humans are different. You should know that." She paused when I didn't reply, "Syrena... please."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Give him up. Never see him again."

"I would rather die."

"That is the alternative."

"In that case, I'm leaving. Goodbye, Tamara." I turned and made my way to the surface before I felt her take hold of my wrist.

"No, wait."

"What?"

"Syrena, I'm sorry. I just want what's best for the family." I could see she was truly apologetic and I respected her for doing what she thought was right.

"I know you do. And casting me out would be the best thing. It just seems a shame that Philip is going to become a merman and he will be a powerful one at that. To me, it just seems to be a waste." I tried to pull my wrist free and Tamara let go, shocked.

"Philip is going to be a merman?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yes. We shared a blood bond. I was a fool, I know." I indicated to the bite mark.

I could sense Tamara was battling with her conscience, so I waited.

"Let me meet him." She said at once. Orders were generally distributed by the older mermaids but even though Tamara was a lot younger than I was, she was also a princess which meant I had no choice but to obey her.

But I was already breaking the rules... what was breaking one more going to do? "You'd kill him."

"Then let me meet him on land." She commanded, authority ringing in her tone.

"And give away his location? I don't think so."

"Oh come on..." She rolled her eyes and looked at me with irritation.

"You can meet him when he becomes a merman."

"Syrena... that will be too late."

"What if you are the first to meet him?"

She clicked her tongue, "What would you give me in return?"

"I shouldn't have to give you anything. Just remember who it was who let me get taken away by the humans in the first place and I would not have met him if it were not for you." I knew that was a little harsh but it was still true.

She finally nodded, reluctantly, "Fine. So be it."

"And Tamara, I must ask you one last favour. Promise me that you will cover for me if necessary and to not tell a soul. And I mean, do not tell a soul. I don't want anybody else finding out about him."

"Only if you promise me to dispose of him if he poses any threat to our kind, alright?"

I nodded, confident that Philip would never do such a thing. She even managed to give me a small smile, "Come on, we must join the others."

On our return, I tugged Claudia to my side and whispered in her ear, "Claudia... Tamara knows..."

I felt her freeze, "And...?"

"And she promises she won't tell but only if I take him to meet her when he first becomes a merman."

"Do you want me to speak with her?" Claudia asked me and I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I think that will be best. But I have to go and see Philip. We parted on bad terms and I really should make it up to him..." I had something special in mind and as though she read my thoughts (or just saw my fangs lengthen suddenly), Claudia shook her head.

"No, you have to lay off the mating for a while. Try not to get his scent on you too much until he becomes a merman."

I felt my face fall, "But... I was rather hoping… you know..."

Claudia shook her head again, "At least just wait until Ascelina has gone."

"Oh, I wasn't going to bring him down here." I told her.

"You would be stupid to do so, naturally. But, it would put my mind at ease if I knew you weren't making matters worse for yourself. As it happens, I am completely astounded that Ascelina doesn't know and you're probably best to go as soon as possible."

"Fine... Can I still embrace him, though?"

She inhaled slowly, "Just be careful."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Thank you. You're such a good sister."

"I know I am." She laughed before ushering me away, "You'd better get going."

...

I opened the door to his house and I crept up the stairs to his room. His door was left slightly ajar and I could see the slow rising and falling of his chest as he slept. He looked so peaceful, I wasn't sure whether to go to him or not.

Then I knew I would be ridiculous not to, so I tiptoed gently over to the bed and rested my head on the pillow next to him.

"Syrena..." He mumbled and I watched him turn over to face me, his eyes still closed. I leaned forwards and hesitated before planting a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm here." I whispered before remembering just how tired I was myself.

I felt myself drift in and out of consciousness before my eyes closed and I let sleep wash over me.

...

I awoke to see Philip rubbing his eyes blearily. He sat up and glanced down at me, "S-Syrena."

"Yes?" I replied, edging closer to him before sitting up myself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and I desperately wanted to reach out to him but I had some explaining to do and I knew it.

I told him all about Ascelina and Tamara and about how Tamara knew about him but Ascelina did not and that he was to stay away from the water until the change took place, even though I wasn't sure when that would be. I told him about my mother, "She was so calm and loving. She only ever went to battle when she had to and she died trying to protect Elaine. My Father was distraught. He never forgave himself. But he met Ascelina and she has made him happy and I'm grateful to her for that. But Mother was my greatest role-model. She was so good natured. I was told I was a lot like her in looks. Though, I am not sure... she was so beautiful."

"And in your qualities as well." Philip said and I quirked and eyebrow before he continued, "You said she was loving and that she only fought when she had to and that she was good-natured. You are all of these, Syrena. And Syrena, I've never met any woman who could compete with your beauty. So I am sure that your family is right when they tell you that you look like your mother."

I didn't speak. I _couldn't_ speak, I was so touched at his words and especially the way he said it with passion and sincerity.

Finally I told him how sorry I was and I simply couldn't hold myself back any longer. I threw myself against his chest, "Philip, I'm sorry for being short with you earlier. I didn't have an excuse, I know. I am just so grateful that I am still alive to tell you how sorry I am."

Philip ran a hand through my hair and replied soothingly, "It is in the past. It is forgotten."

I smiled. I did not, could not understand why the gods were so kind as to bless me with Philip. I felt him wince suddenly, "Well... I wouldn't – I mean... I don't mind but your fang is in my chest... and it...sort of... hurts a little..."

I pulled back suddenly and saw blood drip from his body and my fangs lengthened even more. "I am sorry... but..." I twitched involuntarily towards the blood and began lapping it up. Claudia or no Claudia, blood is blood. And this was Philip's blood which just so happened to be very nice.

"No, Syrena." His hands rested on both sides of my head and he pulled me away, "We can't. I do not think it wise... also there is no time as I have to go to church this morning. I haven't been in at least two weeks and I fear have been neglecting God and he most definitely deserves all the worship I can give him. He has been so gracious and kind and–"

It was true that I respected his faith... but sometimes I got a bit fed up with this god of his. "–Philip..." I muttered, "Take me with you."

"You want to come to church? I am afraid I don't have a dress for you. How about we go out somewhere when I come back?"

I nodded, "I can live with that."

Then he kissed my forehead softly before standing up to change. As I watched him leave the room, I felt as certain as the sun that he would make a fine merman.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to do a lot of thinking as I changed the plot completely, so if there are any flaws or errors, sorry! Although I did enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much! **


	7. Chapter 7

Then he kissed my forehead softly before standing up to change. As I watched him leave the room, I felt as certain as the sun that he would make a fine merman.

**Thanks for your reviews and support and to "Peter" because you don't have an account I can't PM you but I am not actually a writer, I just do it in my spare time and just as a hobby but your review made my day! Keep reading and keep reviewing, guys especially you silent readers! Sorry for the delay – thanks again! **

**Syrena**

I was fitfully awaiting Philip's return, lying on his bed with some distant hope that I could catch up on the many hours of sleep I had lost; but all I could think about was him.

And it was driving me insane.

I stood up and peered out the window onto the dusty street below but could not see any sign of Philip.

To pass the time, I decided to get up and wander around the house.

I could feel my teeth sharpening and I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, get Philip of my mind. But without warning, I felt my stomach lurch and growl. Almost doubling over, I clutched my abdomen and when the pain subsided a little, I suddenly realised just how hungry I was. If raiding Philip's food cupboards wasn't going to pass the time, then I had no idea what would.

I changed direction and headed towards the stairs, hoping desperately that Philip had some nice food in.

It was at that point when all my waiting was over. The thought of nutrition evaporated instantly when I heard the front door click open.

Reminding myself to keep breathing, I had to force myself not to break my neck bounding downstairs when I heard his voice – his wonderful, deep, lovely voice – calling my name, so instead I managed to descend gracefully down the stairs to greet him.

But when I saw him, I could barely stop myself from loosening his tie. He caught my wrists with one hand and smiled gently, "Hang on a minute, Syrena; give me chance to breathe."

He laughed unexpectedly as my face fell. I was about to glare at him but then I noticed in his other hand he was holding a rather peculiar basket.

Placing it on the floor and wrapping his arms around me, he whispered in my ear, "Something tells me you're hungry."

He knows me far too well, I thought as I returned his embrace a little bewilderedly, "What's in the basket?" I mumbled into his chest – unable to contain my curiosity.

"Well, I saw Thomas at church today and he told me he had something for me at home so I walked back with him and he gave me a very large hamper basket full of food in appreciation for letting him stay over that night and I know for a fact that I can't eat it by myself. So, I was thinking perhaps we could go out and eat it. What do you say?"

I considered what he said, and as much as I would have loved to just jump on Philip and rip his clothes _right _off... I _was _hungry... Besides, it would be nice to go out somewhere, right? And I couldn't turn him down when his little smile touched his grey eyes and make them twinkle so beautifully. "That is a good idea, only I wouldn't know where to go."

His smile widened and he pulled away from me, "I know just the place."

...

I couldn't help but wonder where he was leading me as we strolled leisurely along the curving lanes just outside the city.

"Not much further now," He spoke as though reading my thoughts.

We were walking towards a small grove of trees, and just beyond it I could see the sun about to set above the shimmering ocean.

Trekking through the woodland, I could feel an unrecognisable sort of fresh yet damp taste on my tongue and I couldn't place what it was. Philip must have seen my face crumpled in confusion and he spoke, "It's the pinewood from the trees. I didn't like it the first time I smelt it but I find it incredibly refreshing now."

I nodded intelligently, "Yes, it isn't too bad." I hated it. But I hadn't realised that we were heading towards the harbour (which happens to be one of my favourite places) – I was quite certain we were to be eating with the pine trees...

"How about here?" I looked up and saw Philip spreading a small blanket just on a ledge by the port. He was busy unpacking the basket while I gazed on at the sun, admiring the way it was stretching its long lilac, orange and pink fingers across the darkening sky as though desperately trying to grasp the final, diamond seconds of the day.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. The only time I had ever seen a sunset like this was the night my Mother took me up for the very first time to see the surface. I still remember it all vividly... I was so excited, I could barely contain myself and I was clinging on to her imagining what it would look like and the moment my head left the water, I was shocked into silence. All trace of excitement had been wiped and replaced with nothing but tranquillity. I had never felt so peaceful in my life apart from at that point when I saw all the colours smudging together and the dark orange sun reflecting off the glistening, purple ocean.

I was still gazing into the sunset, when Philip placed his hand lightly on mine and I was brought back from the past. Ever so softly, he asked me, "Are you... are you alright?"

I turned to face him and noticed that his expression was creased with concern. I told him I was simply remembering my Mother and he suddenly looked awkward.

"Sorry... I er – didn't realise..."

I smiled, "Don't be sorry. I don't mind talking about my Mother, really."

Philip was silent for a moment and his expression was almost unreadable and just as I was about to question him about it, he suddenly pulled out an odd looking red... thing with a green rim and he pushed it into my hand.

"What... what is this?" I weighed the unfamiliar... thing in my hand and took a sniff at it.

To my surprise I couldn't smell a thing.

"Go on, just try it." Philip nudged me and hesitantly I lifted it up to my mouth and extending my tongue, I ran it softly across the red surface. I could barely taste anything apart from water although I tasted a very faint, sweet trace of... something but I couldn't work out what it was. I glanced up at Philip who was holding the same thing as me but not eating. Instead he was watching me, eyes full of laughter and I narrowed my own eyes at him, "What?"

Shaking his head and turning his attention back to his... red thing... he gave a small chuckle.

...

**Philip**

Watching Syrena eat the watermelon was one of the funniest things I had ever seen... Well, to be honest I hadn't actually had many amusing experiences in my time... but I could barely keep a straight face as I saw all the juice from the melon dripping down her chin and the savage glares I would receive every time I did so much as blink in her direction.

Once she had finished her melon (including the green skin which I advised her not to eat), I handed her a leg of chicken and she held it carefully, "Well, this is some kind of meat."

I nodded, "Yes, it's chicken."

She surveyed the chicken before taking a small nibble and rolled it around in her mouth. Nodding in approval at the chicken, she took a larger bite.

I returned my attention back to my own food and for a while we both sat in silence, eating away until Syrena cleared her throat, "_What_ do you think you've done with this fish?"

I snapped my head up, surprised at how appalled she sounded.

I glanced at my sardine sandwich and ripped a piece off for her. "It's sardines on bread." I stated and she widened her eyes.

"You don't _do _that!"

"Actually, I do... here – try some." I handed the small piece to her and when she folded her arms and pursed her lips, I just tossed it on her lap, anyway.

"If you want to be difficult, go ahead, but I want to enjoy my sardine sandwich in peace." I smirked at her before raising the bread back to my mouth. "Of course, unless you're too afraid of eating some bread..."

Her eyes flashed but she picked the piece of sandwich up and practically threw it into her mouth. She forced herself to chew it and I noticed her eyes almost water as she swallowed.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" I grinned mock-patronisingly at her and regretted it instantly as she picked up the remainder of the watermelon and flung it at my head...

Fortunately, I have hard head and it didn't really hurt... that much.

She began to laugh loudly and usually I would have loved the sound had it not been for the fact that she had just launched some rather painful fruit at me.

In between snorts, she leaned over, stole my sardine sandwich and began to eat it.

I was too confused to even think, let alone react.

Eventually, I brought myself to speak, "So... so you liked it after all that?"

She grinned, "Yes... I've come to the conclusion that I quite like human food, really. As weird as it is..."

She clambered towards me and nestled her head on my shoulder, "I couldn't eat another bite though."

I slipped my arm around her waist and pulled her on to my lap so she was facing me. Just as I leaned in to kiss her, she whispered almost _too _innocently, "How's the head?"

I paused and growled at her before wrapping my arms around the small of her back just as she gripped my shoulders, "I was very nearly scared there. You sounded just like an angry merman." Her mouth twitched and I cocked an eyebrow, "Maybe you're closer to the truth than you think."

She considered this for a moment, with a sort of longing expression and sighed, "I wish I was... I doubt you'll become one for a while."

"What's the hurry?" I asked, adjusting myself so Syrena was level with my lips.

"Listen... I didn't really want to tell you but..." She hesitated, "Well... Claudia told me not to mate with you for a while or at least not until you become a merman... She wants to eliminate all possibilities of Ascelina finding out who you really are."

I nodded reasonably, "That seems to make sense..." But Syrena made an impatient noise.

"What's the problem?"

"Don't you see?" She stared hard at me, "You know how hard it is for me to not mate with you for a long time."

I shrugged, "I'm sure we'll manage, right?"

She closed her eyes, "I suppose we'll have to."

"Anyway, we should probably be getting back... that is, if you're staying with me tonight?"

Something sparked in her eyes and she nodded, "Of course."

I hoped I was wrong about why she suddenly turned lively and animated at the thought of staying with me tonight... and also about why her teeth were very slightly poking out from beneath her upper lip.

...

**Syrena**

"_Lay off the mating for a while. Try not to get his scent on you too much until he becomes a merman."_ Damn Claudia...

Well surely the sea water would wash away his scent from me, would it not? Besides, what Claudia didn't know wouldn't hurt her – well, it wouldn't hurt me, anyway, I added as an afterthought.

We deserved a bit of alone time.

That's the thing about being a mermaid – mating is a _big _part of our lives. And when we get an idea into our heads, it's quite difficult to get out again... particularly when it's one that we crave desperately. There are reasons why mermaids are so desirable because we are naturally seductive, which Philip takes to reminding me of constantly. And I say this in the humblest way possible, we are, in fact, the best species in the world at making love. Fact.

There he was, standing in front of me, the small smile he always wore widened and reached his grey-blue eyes as I slid my arms around his neck. He was all mine for the taking.

"Syrena, we really should get to bed." He said, leading me to his room.

"My favourite place." I muttered, quietly hoping he didn't hear me.

"You know we can't mate right now, Syrena..."

Apparently he did hear me. "I know, but think about it... who has to find out? There's no one else going to come here, is there? If we just stay away from the sea for a while, you know..."

"But won't Ascelina smell my human scent on you?"

"If she does, she's in for a real treat." I grinned at him and he clicked his tongue, impatiently.

"Yes, but I won't be... and neither will you."

"Oh, come on... let's be realistic, if we keep you out of the water and keep me out too, and then nobody will find out. Ascelina wouldn't dream of searching for me on land as she hates the human world."

He paused for a moment and I seized the opportunity to press my lips firmly against his. I trailed my fingers delicately along his jaw line as the kiss deepened and our tongues reunited themselves once again. I was vaguely aware that I was being directed towards the bed.

I tugged off his black tie and allowed a small smile to play at the corners of my lips. He sighed and I watched as his shirt fell from his broad shoulders. I leaned my head forwards slightly, taking in his scent and I couldn't tell you exactly how he smelt because there wasn't one word to describe it. All I knew is that I felt perfectly at ease when I smelled it; slightly musky, yet fresh and sweet at the same time.

He put a hand up to stop me but I pushed it away and in an instant, we were both on the bed. I could barely wait for Philip to be inside me as I began yanking off his trousers. I unbuttoned the baggy shirt he had let me borrow for the picnic and relished the way his eyes suddenly lit up.

"Changed your mind?" I asked and he nodded uncertainly.

"But if Ascelina kills me... I'm holding you entirely responsible."

He gave a strained, breathy laugh as I straddled him.

It felt so right, so perfect to be this way with Philip. The way our bodies moulded to fit together was almost as though that was the sole purpose for which they were designed.

I pressed my body against his and allowed my hands to explore his back. I was going to draw this out for as long as possible. So before I allowed our lips to meet for yet another passionate kiss, I teased him; gently opening my mouth and hovering just by his, barely letting them touch before I pulled back.

Another growl from Philip spurred me on to push him back so he was laying sprawled out on the bed. I had never seen Philip look so intimidated yet completely intimidating at the same time the way he was staring up at me with wide grey eyes that were flecked with longing and confusion yet they were also so wild and frightening at the same time. I was so caught up in his eyes that I didn't even feel his fingers dancing over my stomach and trailing towards my breast.

I caught his wrist and shot a sly glance at him before I brought his index finger to my lips. His gaze lingered on me as I extended my tongue and flicked it over the tip of his finger. He squirmed underneath me and I suddenly realised just how big he was getting.

Well, I was already aggravating him enough... what would tormenting him a little more do?

My eyes flashed wickedly as I leaned forwards and pressed myself against him and just as I was about to kiss him, he softened. Confused, I looked up and saw him touching his lower lip.

Even though he had been dramatically turned off, the sight of his blood sort of made me catch my breath. Oh, how I longed to taste it again.

Well, why shouldn't I? I mean... we both loved it last time.

It never occurred to me to find out why he was bleeding until he sat up and stroked his tooth with his forefinger.

"Syrena, I... My tooth... it's really sharp..."

But as I tipped my head forwards to examine it at a closer range, I could see it blunting quickly.

Then it struck me.

"Philip, do you think that could possibly be...?"

"... A fang." It wasn't a question.

So it was really happening. Philip was actually beginning to change. I highly doubted that the change would happen all at once and so quickly... and I was sorting of hoping it wouldn't be so soon. I was so set on him changing quickly so I could mate with him sooner, but now we were half way there, I didn't want to lose the Philip I fell in love with. And I absolutely adored the time I had alone with him and I could almost sense he was feeling the same way... on top of being incredibly terrified.

"Don't worry, Philip... No-one has to know yet."

He looked down, "I know, but I... I just... when they _do _find out... everyone will find out that you and I have... you know... I mean I know we have but it's just..." I could see what he was getting at and I could barely understand why he was so worried about why people would care that we had mated. My sisters of all people!

"Oh, come on, Philip, they probably already know! Besides, I can assure you that none of them will care... My sisters do it all the time. It's really not a big deal."

"Your _sisters _might not mind... but what about your Father?"

"He's just as bad as us, if not worse... I mean... there was this one time, well several times actually, when I swam in on him and my mother and even Ascelina going at it like a pair of –"

"–Okay, I get it." Philip sat up, looked away from me and folded his arms sulkily.

I found it awfully difficult to keep a straight face.

I couldn't think of anything else to say. So I didn't.

I threw my lips at his and when he reluctantly responded, I couldn't stifle a small giggle.

He ignored me and caged me against his chest with his strong arms; I couldn't move even if I had wanted to.

As our tongues battled each other for dominance, I felt him thrust involuntarily beneath me and I widened my legs in order for him to access me better.

"Are you ready?" He breathed into my ear.

I had never been more ready. I nodded, my nails digging into his back just out of anticipation. He directed himself towards my entrance and eased himself into me, gently... _too _gently.

I grasped his shoulders hard to give him a hint and by gods, did he take it.

Acting so quickly that I couldn't even comprehend what was happening, he reversed our positions so I was where he was, previously. As he locked my startled gaze with his not-so-startled gaze, Philip was inside me before I could even take a breath. I was pressed against the headboard as he rocked into me and I don't think we had ever been so intimate ever. It was when he stared down at me with his steely grey eyes that there were small sparks flying between us. I heard a distant scream as my whole body moved underneath his.

Then I realised it was me screaming. The headboard rattled against the wall as our bodies thrashed and writhed in almost unbearable yet pleasurable synchronisation.

But I was oh-so-close as his hand reached down between us and began massaging me and just as I was about to hit my peak, he stopped.

Just like that.

Pulling out of me, he dropped a small kiss on my lips to prevent me from speaking. I was a little angry and confused and –

In heaven!

I was too wrapped up in my emotions that I hadn't even noticed Philip's head between my legs. The way his tongue ran in patterns over and around my womanhood was almost more than I could take. My fingers weaved in his hair and tugged at his wavy locks with every lick and kiss from his lips. I threw my head back against the wall as he slipped two fingers up inside me as his tongue continued its circular motion.

His fingers pumping, I couldn't find the breath to groan anymore. And just as I felt myself climax again, Philip stopped.

Again.

He had better have something better in mind, or I wasn't going to be happy.

He sat up and placed his hands on the wall either side of my head. "I'm finishing off inside you, whether you like it or not." Philip's voice was so low and husky, had I not actually been watching him as he said it, I wouldn't have dreamed the tone belonged to him.

But admittedly, he sounded pretty damn alluring.

I placed my arms around his neck, ready for him to enter me again, but he scooped me up and propped me against the wall.

"What... what are you doing?"

"Trying something new." He replied in the same detached, gravelly manner. I watched his teeth sharpen ever so slightly as he pulled my legs around his waist.

It took a couple of thrusts before we got into the rhythm of the new position, but good gods, it was brilliant... if not slightly painful, also.

He dropped his forehead against mine and brought his lips to my open mouth. Our hot bodies slid against each other as he grinded into me over and over again. I couldn't hold back and I whispered breathlessly, "Philip... I... can't... wait... anymore..."

Philip snapped his eyes open and just as I finished speaking it was like watching the sea on a stormy day. Crimson waves gushed into his irises flooding the grey completely from them.

I wanted to tell him, to react in some way, but my body ached from pleasure and I felt myself contract around him at the same time he fired his load into me. With the sound both our screams and groans reverberating around us, we didn't even hear the door open.

It was just when I heard a gasp that Philip yanked himself out of me that I noticed – oh, help me now – Claudia standing rigid and stiff before us, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

Philip growled and I touched his arm, "Be quiet."

He hunched over me protectively, glaring at Claudia.

I assumed he was acting the way he was because he was changing so quickly inside, he was probably confused and –

"It appears that I have a natural flare for walking in on you and Philip doesn't it?" She didn't sound upset, but I could tell she was livid by how dark her eyes had turned.

I had really let myself in for it now, hadn't I? Why, oh _why _do I let my hormones get the better of me every single time?

I couldn't look Claudia directly in the eye... I just couldn't.

"Philip, if you would kindly remove yourself from my sister, I would appreciate a word with her." Claudia said, carefully.

Philip looked at me and back at Claudia, "No." His voice was deeper and more dogged than it was before. With a flashing movement, she had her slender hand on his arm, her nails ever so slightly slicing into his skin.

"It wasn't a question." Her voice dropped a tone or two, and her expression became rather frightening.

Even Philip gradually seemed to be coming back to his senses, and he straightened up, slightly ashamed, "My apologies."

I half hoped he wouldn't move so quickly...

"Syrena... care to explain?"

"Well, I – that is – we were... mating..."

"Yes, I caught that much." A hysterical sort of smile twitched at Claudia's lips.

Bracing myself, I took a deep breath, "Claudia... I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as you are about to be."

"What do you mean?"

"While you and Philip here were busy prancing about in forbidden territories, Ascelina paid us a visit."

"...And?" I couldn't stop myself from sounding slightly rude.

"It turns out that Tamara may have let something slip. Ascelina didn't say so, but she sounded terribly suspicious and demanded to see Philip right away. I told her that he wasn't available, so she wanted to see you. I said you weren't available and that you were away too. Then Ascelina, being Ascelina said that there's no such thing as being unavailable when it comes to meeting the Queen of the seas. I did all I could, but I'm fed up of covering up for you! So this time, it's your turn to get yourself out of the mess. We can only hope that Philip is already taking on the form of being a merman. It doesn't take too long to change... a couple of days, maybe. Let's hope you're in luck for all our sakes."

Without saying a word, I stepped past Philip and threw my arms around my sister's neck. After a second, she reluctantly returned my hug and spoke, "Syrena... you really are the most impossible... aggravating..."

Claudia trailed off as Philip groaned beside us. I turned my head in his direction and he was trying to cover up his midriff.

What?

...

**Philip**

I had no idea why, but watching Syrena embrace her sister when they both were wearing very little clothing, if any, was probably the most arousing thing I had ever seen. I clutched my now erected length and tried to force it down. To no avail, I felt anger bubble inside me and a moan slip from my lips.

"Philip... what's wrong?" Syrena did not pull away from Claudia but shot me a confused glare.

I couldn't tell her, because I didn't even know myself.

"Clearly, he's having difficulty keeping his hormones in check... That's supposed to happen, though. Generally, when the change takes place, hormones go haywire... and they find it very difficult to control their emotions; particularly anger... which means that I should probably leave before he completely loses it." Then she gave a final squeeze to Syrena and turned swiftly on her heel. Before she reached the door, she flicked her head in our direction, "Oh, and I'll tell Ascelina that you will be with her this evening. That should give you some time to... get ready." She smothered a smirk and her eyes scanned Philip ever so fleetingly before she strode from the room.

I flung my head back against the pillow, drenching it in my sweat.

Turning into a merman really had its disadvantages. I wiped a clammy hand over my forehead and exhaled deeply.

I felt seriously shocking. And I couldn't control my damn erection.

But then I was abruptly aware of something warm and wet on my lower regions. Propping my head up on the pillow, I watched Syrena enclose her mouth around me and begin sucking gently. Her slowly reddening eyes locked with mine for a split second and it sent me close to breaking point.

I really couldn't control myself. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

... Well, apart from the fact that I was 'transforming' into a merman... and had a temporary hormone disorder.

I sincerely hoped, somewhere deep down, that God would forgive me for this.

Her hand was rubbing in sync with her mouth and I just couldn't restrain myself for much longer. The friction rubbing between us was killing me. I let go and released myself into her mouth... and all over her face.

...But I had to give her credit – she wore it well.

"I suppose we had better go, hadn't we?" I asked, after my ecstasy had worn off.

Her fangs glinted at me, "Don't tell me you want to arrive early. It's not even midday yet. Besides... I can think up plenty of things we could be doing to pass the time..."

**Sorry for the delay and if there are any errors. I've been really busy with college assignments and also been slightly ill too. Hope you enjoyed it, though! As always, keep the reviews rolling ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

Her fangs glinted at me, "Don't tell me you want to arrive early. It's not even midday yet. Besides... I can think up plenty of things we could be doing to pass the time..."

**So, I'm really really sorry for the huge delay. Unfortunately I've had a real rough few months and I really don't wanna bore you with my life story. And I'm pretty sure this chapter is crap. But please read and review, anyway. Your support is really appreciated (including you silent readers, too. I need to know your opinions!). Also, apologies for he name changes. I wanted my FanFic name to be the same as my FictionPress (please check it out) .Cytherea. Thanks. Love you guys! **

A few exhausting hours later, Syrena and I lay flat out on the bed, trapped in one another's arms; slumbering soundly among the sticky sheets, we were blissfully unaware that it was almost nightfall.

Then, when this thought crept into my my mind, I woke with a start, my whole body aching. I sat up dazedly and saw Syrena stood up clutching her hair. "We're going to be late; come on!"

"What?" I mumbled, pressing my lips against her dark tresses.

"We're going to be late for Ascelina!"

"Ah, yes… that." I rubbed my eyes and rolled clumsily out of bed. Grabbing a pair of trousers and forcing them on my legs, I watched Syrena scramble hurriedly trying to find one of my shirts.

"I'm sure she won't mind too much, will she?" I asked.

"You clearly don't know Ascelina."

Fair point, really. She did sound awfully scary.

Staggering awkwardly across my floor, I caught sight of myself in the mirror, and oh, I looked horrendous.

My ever-growing hair was ruffled and my stubble was a little too thick. Because I was so pale, I looked as though I could have been a terminally ill patient and beneath my eyes lay two puffy purple bags.

Cuts across my shoulders (presumably from my _beloved _Syrena caused by hours of violent love-making) and bite marks decorated my torso.

My incredibly defined torso. Since when did I get that toned?

Not that I was complaining, of course...

"Philip, you can admire yourself later (if you'll still be around, later, that is)."

"That's comforting..." I grimaced, "And, I just need to quickly trim my hair. I won't be long."

"Your hair looks fine." Syrena avoided my gaze and I knew I looked terrible.

"Then at least let me shave... please!" I begged much to Syrena's irritation.

"The stubble looks fine, too."

"I can tell when you're lying, Syrena."

"Congratulations..." She replied, rolling her eyes, frustrated, "Now, let's go, _please_."

"You need to dress, first." I pointed to one of my shirts on the floor and took the momentary distraction to flee into my kitchen and snip a couple of inches from my hair.

Still, I looked like I had a mop on my head, but it was a slightly more stylish mop, nonetheless.

Syrena had followed me down the stairs, holding the shirt.

"Well, put it on then, darling."I grinned.

"Right, Philip I – oh. You cut your hair." She blinked at me and a tinge of pink crept slowly into her cheeks.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, striding towards her.

"Nothing... You just look good that's all." Glancing towards the shirt, she pulled it over her head and I smirked.

"I feel like death-warmed up, though..."

"Yes... well... anyway, I was just going to say that we'd better hurry, anyway."

After she had dressed herself in one of my shirts (inside-out), I laughed and took her hand. "Don't worry about it. She'll understand."

"The point is, is Ascelina might be able to tell you're a new-formed Merman… What would we say to that?"

"That I've been ill with… something that I caught from a shark and… or a squid... and then I... I... oh, I don't know." Leading her down the stairs and out the door, I could hear her sighing angrily.

"This whole business is a mess. I should have changed you earlier."

"You're hardly to blame for all this. If it was Tamara who let it slip, you know. I'm pretty sure she will have at least tried to cover for you."

We broke into a run and Syrena replied, "I should hope so or I'll have her guts."

"If you're still alive." I responded, hopefully.

"It won't be me who dies. That's the problem. It would be you. Sorry to sound so harsh, but it's true."

"My legs hurt…" I complained as we approached the tide.

Syrena grasped my hand tighter, "Oh, man up, will you, Philip? Your little aches and pains should be the least of your worries."

"They're not _that _little. Maybe you should try changing from a human into a mermaid."

"Theoretically, I have."

We were splashing through the white surf and I felt my knees buckle underneath me, "Sure, get technical… but not like this." I was heaving for breath, but attempting to keep the conversation light.

"Come on, Phil!" She was practically dragging me through the waves and I suddenly felt a sort of wrenching at my legs.

"Phil… Ha, that's a new one." I said, a little distractedly just as my legs locked, "I – I don't think I can do this." I murmured, but Syrena really didn't seem to care whether I could or couldn't. Grabbing me by the arm, she dragged me further into the sea.

"Now isn't the time to be having second thoughts, Philip."

"Well..." I said, reasonably, "I wasn't ever too keen on this idea in the..." Trailing off as Syrena fired me a death glare, I really didn't feel like I could continue.

I could feel my legs practically melt from beneath me. Shifting my gaze to where my legs _should _have been, I was a little surprised to find that in their place, a magnificent silver tail had spiralled out beneath me.

My head submerged beneath the surface and I was quite surprised to discover I could see everything so much clearer. Each bubble and every fish that flashed past me was so incredibly detailed that I found myself enjoying the view _that _much, that I wasn't too set on carrying on.

Either that, or I really didn't want to meet Syrena's scary step-mother...

"Philip, what are you...?" She turned to face me until my new form had registered in her mind. The irritation contorting her features, vanished and in place, an impressed smile graced her lips.

I hoped that meant I looked good.

When her fangs sharpened ever so slightly, my suspicions were confirmed – Syrena _did _like the way I looked.

Well, that was all that mattered.

Thoughts of Ascelina plagued my mind again and I could feel the water around me begin to quake.

Good – at least, _something _shared my nerves...

"Philip, _please_. I know you're nervous – but can you at least try to refrain from making a tidal wave?"

"What? I'm not shaking _that _much!" I retorted, defensively.

"You know what I mean..." She paused before clamping a hand to her mouth, "I didn't tell you, did I? I _knew _there was something I missed!" She was shaking her head and I rolled my eyes.

"What now?" I asked, exasperated.

Taking a deep breath, Syrena tightened her grip in my hand, "Well... remember how I told you mermaids sometimes have certain... skills? Mermen all have the same skills. When you're extremely powerful, it's almost as though you can control the sea and often, my brothers turn it into a game. They'll go 'shark-fighting' or something like that and use their skills to beat a shark and take control over it. Of course, we could just take them whenever we wanted, because merpeople are rulers of the sea... and I'm deviating – every merperson has the power of seduction and mermaids discover their talents once they've gained a lot of experience and lived for along time. Claudia is a brilliant healer – I don't know mine, yet, but I hope one day, I'll find out. Royalty always gain their powers sooner than everyone else because they're more likely to need them sooner." She took a breath after conveying a fast-paced speech to me and held a hand up when I opened my mouth to speak, "Let me finish. You know how you were nervous? You caused the sea to shake. I would ask you to refrain from doing that seeing as it could give away your secret."

"Right..." I muttered, weakly, "You're a very complex species."

"No... _We _are a very complex species."

"Is there anything else I should know?" My faint tones were barely audible, but Syrena just smiled.

"I'll explain everything later in greater detail. But now... we go meet your doom." She grinned, cheerfully but this time, I couldn't even manage the smallest of smiles.

…

"Claudia... I'm sorry we're late. We had a couple of... teething problems." Syrena indicated to my tail and I still couldn't quite get over how shiny and powerful it was.

Claudia nodded and replied, "Ascelina decided she'd tell me to tell you to go to her, instead."

"That was polite of her." Syrena muttered, sarcastically.

"You both look shocking." She swept her appraising gaze over both of us and her eyes lingered on my cuts for a moment, "I don't even want to know how they got there."

Suddenly the spot above our heads became absolutely enthralling to Claudia and Syrena cocked her head to the side, "What is it?"

"Nothing – I just... You should go, that's all."

Syrena nodded and took my hand; I assumed she didn't intend me to see the significant glance she shot at Claudia and so, tactfully, I pretended not to notice.

Once we were well out of earshot, I asked, quietly, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Syrena wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, "Not long now... oh, there's my brother, in fact."

"You have brothers, then?" I asked, attempting to sound indifferent in order to conceal my nerves.

What had I let myself in for?

"Oh, yes. There are loads of us. But now isn't the time to get scared, Philip." She squeezed my hand and I slowed my swimming-pace down as a merman with huge, thick, rippling muscles swam by into a grand looking cavern.

"Well, I was kind of scared to begin with."

"Be quiet a minute... I can see Ascelina." Syrena craned her neck and I saw a glamorous looking mermaid talking to another who I vaguely recognised. She had blonde hair that was haloing her head and suddenly – I felt her piercing blue eyes on me.

I clutched Syrena's hand tighter and she mumbled, "I swear – I'm going to _murder _Tamara if she's let something slip..."

Judging by the livid expression on Syrena's face, I knew she wasn't joking.

"Now, come on, Philip – It won't be too bad meeting Ascelina. Unless she speaks to you personally and I don't know what else to say, I _need _you to stay silent. Don't drop yourself into anything, alright?" I nodded, mutely, and allowed Syrena to lead me 'to my doom'.

"Syrena, I'm glad you could finally make it. Sorry about not being able to come to you – I got so caught up in several important matters concerning – well... never _you _mind. But I'm glad you're here."

Syrena didn't even reply, but bowed her head, respectfully.

"And you must be Philip." Her scathing gaze rested on me and I felt awfully self-conscious, "How pleasant to meet you."

I doubled over forwards in a reverent bow and Ascelina gave a patient sort of smile. "This is my daughter, Tamara; she'll be keeping you company while I have a little word with Syrena. Is that alright, darling?" She asked Tamara who nodded, giving me an evaluative once-over with her eyes.

"Syrena... don't leave me." I muttered softly into her ear and she slid an arm around my shoulders, pulling me around to face her.

"I won't be long. Just please behave... both of you." She shot a pointed glance at Tamara before kissing me lightly on the lips.

Damn.

I could feel my fangs lengthen ever so slightly as I watched her leave and believe me, it took a couple of morbid thoughts before they eventually retracted.

"So, you're Philip." Tamara tried to smile warmly at me once Ascelina had left with Syrena, but every one of her pearly teeth were exposed and I found it incredibly unnerving, "I'm so glad you finally made it."

I nodded, silently, and Tamara laughed, "Careful – you're making a whirlpool."

"Sorry, I suppose I'm just readjusting, your highness." I said stiffly.

"You know, I didn't tip my Mother off. I made a solemn promise to Syrena, who I hold in extremely high regards." Her voice changed suddenly serious, "But I must say I am impressed with your new form."

"Thank you, your highness."

"Please don't call me that. Just call me Tamara – it makes us feel more like family. Which we are, after all. I suppose you're sort of like my brother now."

I shifted and forced a smile, "Of course... Tamara."

"Please don't act like I'm about to eat you." She told me bluntly. "Anyway, I know who told the Queen about you being a human but I probably shouldn't tell you – confidentiality, and all. But I'll tell you, the mermaid who let it slip has no idea you're a merman now." Tamara said, comfortably.

"Right."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. As you probably are very aware, Syrena is an extremely persuasive individual and has most likely already convinced my Mother that you are, in fact, a very powerful and noble merman. In fact – I think they're coming back now."

Straining to see the two figures approaching, I silently thanked the heavens that they hadn't been gone too long.

Syrena smiled at me and took my hand, easily, "Philip, just tell the Queen how many lives you've saved."

I bowed my head, "I don't know what you mean."

"I told you he would try to be humble about it all." Syrena told Ascelina.

"Yes, so you did. That's a good quality to have – I hear you're a very good protector, Philip. Syrena is lucky to have you."

"Honestly, your majesty, it's I who is lucky have Syrena." I glanced up, connecting gazes with the Queen and her smile faltered.

"How noble." Turning to Tamara, she whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, he loves her very much." She repeated and I couldn't hide my grin. Syrena was a genius.

"Now you've seen us – we really do have some unfinished business to attend to..." Syrena ran a finger across my jaw, causing my teeth to sharpen a little.

"Nonsense... you can finish _that _later. I can imagine that your father wants to meet this famous young merman. Come, let us go in together."

Syrena pushed her hand into mine and I had to literally drag her forwards, "What's up?" I asked her, quietly.

"I'll tell you later... In fact... you'll probably find out, anyway."

Wonderful.

…

"And who is this strapping young merman?" An absolutely _huge _merman wrapped in thick muscle floated almost gracefully towards us – and I would have said he looked more like Syrena's brother rather than her father.

He appraised me, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Syrena's hand rested reassuringly on my arm as I tensed beside her.

"Father, this is Philip Swift."

"Swift, eh? I don't think I recognise that name. Are you from these parts?"

"Just on the borders. I try to keep a low profile, generally." I replied, forcing a courteous smile.

"I see." He tilted his head to the side and gave me a knowing glance, "So what is your connection to my daughter?"

"She is my... that is... well, we are... sort of... you know..."

"Together." Syrena finished, helpfully.

"Oh? And by 'together', I assume you mean you're in love?"

"Yes." replied Syrena, defiantly.

"What about you Philip? You're not just with her because she's the daughter of the King, are you?"

I shook my head, vigorously, "Of course not. I only found out _after _I had already committed to her."

"So you're definitely committed?"

I nodded again and suddenly his face cracked into a huge grin, "In time, you'll learn to take me lightly, Philip. And I'm glad to finally see you've settled down, Syrena. Although, I have no idea how Symon will take this. His heart really was set on you."

And who was Symon?

Probably some noble, dashing young suitor.

Perfect.

"Well, I'm not interested. I belong to Philip."

That was exactly what I liked to hear.

"Yes, I can see that." The King replied, evidently amused, "Well, his reaction ought to prove to be rather interesting, anyway. I look forwards to it."

"I don't want Philip to meet him." Syrena said, firmly.

"Why not?"

"You know what Symon's like. He'd probably threaten to kill him or something..." Syrena muttered.

"Philip looks more than able to take care of himself. I wouldn't fret about it, darling girl."

He pinched Syrena's cheek playfully and she swatted him away, irritably.

"Syrena? Is that you?" I could hear a voice call from behind us and as I turned, there was a merman with light brown hair and twinkling eyes.

I sincerely hoped he wasn't Symon as I saw him wave a muscular arm in Syrena's direction. I was up against a lot if it was...

"Well who else would it be?" She replied, rolling her eyes but powering towards him all the same.

"Have you missed me?"

"Of course I have!"

I watched them embrace and I turned to the King, "Who is he, your majesty?"

"Please, call me Theodore." He clamped a hand on my shoulder and lead me towards the centre of the cavern. Sitting me down on a rock beside him, he smiled, "That's Adam, Syrena's younger brother. She is six years older than him and they've been best friends since he first learnt how to swim."

As I studied his face, I could see the resemblance between the two. His hair was just a shade lighter than hers but they both shared the same smile.

"It's certainly been a long time since the young Syrena has visited."

I turned at the sound of a deep voice and saw a tall, well-built merman with blonde, sweeping hair hovering behind the King.

"Indeed it has, Symon." Theodore replied, grinning, "She's brought her mate over to meet us all."

Oh... so that was Symon.

I found myself wishing it was Adam instead as I watched his muscles flex, threateningly.

"Her 'mate'?" Symon repeated softly, his blue eye glinting, "Where is he? I'll tear him limb from limb... I'll..."

He sounded like a charming fellow.

Theodore laughed, heartily, "A weed like you? Don't be a fool, Symon."

If Symon was classed as a 'weed' in the King's opinion, I had no idea where that left me...

"You don't believe that I'd do it? Well, wherever he is, I'll kill him."

"Now, now, Symon. That's not how we treat our guests. Besides, he would easily beat you to a pulp, wouldn't you Philip?"He turned to me and clapped me on the back.

I stood up as politely as I could and couldn't help but enjoy the way Symon's smug little face faltered, "Listen, Symon, I have no desire to fight you at all." I almost told him that I hoped we would one day become good friends, but it would be a sin to lie.

After he had gotten over the initial shock (and why he was shocked, I had no idea), he seemed to brace himself and straighten up, "I'll soon change that weak desire of yours. You think you're really worthy of Syrena?"

"Of course I don't think I'm worthy! But she thinks I am – so that's good enough for me." I responded much to the approval of Theodore. When Symon appeared unable to reply with a decent comeback, I sat down.

Feeling a firm hand grab my shoulder, Symon shouted, "Sitting down are we? You are such a coward."

"That's awfully decent of you to judge me considering you've spoken to me for about twenty seconds." I felt my merman hormones kicking in a little and I squared up to him, my expression remaining indifferent but my eyes sending him a warning glare.

"Shall we settle this outside?" He folded his arms, challengingly and I just shrugged.

"There's nothing to settle."

"Clearly, you aren't properly familiar with proving who is the better merman." He growled, his eyes darkening, "Perhaps you need a teacher."

"Well, seeing as though I see nobody who would be fit to teach me, I think I'll stick with my own knowledge. And I don't really give a damn who you think is the better merman. If I wanted to, I could easily tear you apart, but seeing as though I don't deem you worthy, I'll just take satisfaction of watching you get frustrated over matters that don't really concern you."

"Why don't you say that to my face?"

"I... just did." I noticed Theodore was surveying the scene through animated eyes.

"So you have a smart mouth. Let's see if your fists and fangs are as smart."

"I wouldn't stick my fangs anywhere _near _you. I have no idea where you've been." No matter how hard I tried to just shake his hand and make peace, I found my anger got the better of me every time.

"Symon, can't you see Philip doesn't want to fight?" Adam smashed a hand down on his shoulder and I suddenly noticed there was a few mermen gathering around us, observing the commotion, interestedly.

Looking down, Symon set his jaw.

"Well? Don't you have a job to be getting on with anyway?" He shoved him away and Symon just growled.

"Yes, Master Adam."

So he was a servant. An _impertinent _servant, at that!

I watched as he made his way past Theodore who was laughing, merrily.

"So, you must be my sister's mate, then. I'm very pleased to meet you. From what I've seen and heard, you seem like a very decent man. I'm Adam, by the way, Syrena's _favourite _brother." He grinned as Syrena shoved his arm lightly.

"This is Syrena's mate?" Another voice piped from behind me and I turned, finding myself at a crowd of mermen. The one who spoke was smiling, "I'm Isaac, by the way." He rested an arm on Syrena's shoulder.

"Can't you tell they've mated... have you seen the bite marks all over her poor mate's shoulders?" A merman with long, dark hair was laughing.

"Wow, Syrena... I had no idea you were _that _bad." One of Syrena's _other _brothers (for she must have had approximately ten billion) edged away, uneasily and she just smirked, exposing a set of sharp fangs – which I knew better than anyone else what she was in the mood for.

"So your name is Philip, right?"

I confirmed by making a nervous mumble in the back of my throat.

"My brothers and I were just on our way to do some shark-hunting. Do you fancy joining?" The long-haired brother asked and I glanced uneasily at Syrena who drifted towards me, slipping an arm around my waist, "Of course you must go. I need to see Erin, anyway. I haven't seen her in a while." Giving me a small but forceful shove towards her brothers, she smiled, "You'll have fun."

Shark-hunting sounded a little... well... dangerous.

Not that I was a wimp of course – I was just taking my time to adjust to my new form. And I had to be honest, it took a _lot _of readjusting. Not to mention, Syrena and I had a few things we would have liked to have finished off... such as some serious love-making...

I was trying not to draw too much attention to myself, plus the fact I didn't want to turn completely merman in case I did something I would regret and I couldn't sin against God. Not now; not after he'd done so much for me.

"Yeah, come on, Philip. It will be fun. We'd like to get to know you properly."

"Well... alright."I strained to smile as I made my way towards Syrena's crowd of scary, over-powering brothers.

"Brilliant. We won't keep him too long, Syrena." Adam dragged her into a one-armed hug and she replied, "Yes, I know."

Turning to me, she smiled and I pulled her into my chest, kissing her cheek, softly.

"Well... see you later – that is, if I don't get eaten by a shark or something." I said, offhandedly followed by a chorus of light laughter.

What? I was being serious.

"Oh, you'll be fine." She brushed me away, "Have fun."

I highly doubted that.

…

"Well, who wants to go first?" Adam asked, as we reached a large clearing in some unknown depths of the vast ocean – where potentially anything could just pop out and enjoy me as a light snack.

"Why don't we ask the guest?" Suggested one of the mermen with red hair.

"No – that's fine, really. One of you can go first."I gestured my hands, casually to the other mermen.

"Henry, why don't you go?" Adam turned to the long-haired one and he shrugged.

"Yeah, alright. Watch and learn, boys." Smirking, he set of stealthily towards a shadow in the vague distance.

"How do you reckon he'll get this one, then?" Adam asked, folding his arms.

"He usually bubbles it, doesn't he?" Mused Isaac.

Bubble what?

"Yeah, but that's a Mako."

A _what-_o?

"True. They are usually too fast for bubbles..."

"But... he's trying it anyway."

I watched through the water what Henry was doing. He sort of tensed up and clenched his fists. Moving his hand in tight circles, he thrusted it towards the shark who seemed to dodge the cascade of oncoming bubbles.

How did he do that?

I watched in awe as Henry did a few weird manoeuvres and eventually caught the shark around its back and swung his tail triumphantly over it.

Hurtling back towards us on top of the shark, he looked absolutely terrified, "There's a great white near here."

Perfect.

"That'll be no problem." Isaac chortled, cracking his knuckles.

"Isaac, be careful, alright?" Adam warned.

"If you struggle, there is a beluga whale not far away from us." Henry smirked and Isaac shrugged his statement off, nonchalantly.

"Now it's your turn to watch and learn." He sped off in a completely different direction to where Henry had gone and I watched nervously as he seemed to shimmer into the distance.

The brothers drifted closer to get a better view and reluctantly, I followed, trying in vain not to draw too much attention to the small whirlpool my nerves appeared to be creating.

Then I understood.

Experimentally, I clenched my fist into a tight ball, allowing angry emotions to course through my arm but to no avail.

Aw, come on!

"You alright there, Philip?"

I looked up and saw Adam watching me curiously. Glancing down at my outstretched arm, I could only assume I looked half-mad the way my whole face was creased up in concentration and my veins were pulsing violently.

"Yeah, sorry... I was just... practising for... you know..." I gestured my hand towards Isaac and the shark he was currently trying to manipulate into his grasp.

"For shark-hunting?" Adam folded his arms and raised his eyebrows, "What technique were you using?"

"I was sort of..." I cleared my throat and tried to look intelligent, "...it was a style my... Father used to use and I was trying to master it, really." I gave a nervous chuckle as Adam nodded, reasonably.

"It looked difficult, whatever it was. Was your father good at shark-hunting?"

"Well, I guess he was."I shrugged, internally punishing myself for being dishonest – again. I strained my neck to see what commotion was happening in the distance and Isaac had managed to swing his tail over the sharks back and he punched one fist above his head, grinning widely.

As I watched each of the other brothers take it in turns to take control of a shark, I was desperately trying to form some kind of whirlpool... unfortunately, it was hopeless.

"Go on then, Philip, it's your turn." Adam nudged my arm but I bowed my head.

"I – I can't." Shrugging hopelessly, Adam just stared at me, blankly.

"By that you mean...?"

"I – don't really... feel too well."

"Philip, come on. Don't let the fact that we're practically royals put you off, alright?" Adam pushed me forwards, "Look... there's a narwhal there. Just take it easy... remember, if you want it – just take it."

I nodded as though I understood and turned to face the narwhal which was a fair few yards... metres... well, a mile or so away...

Come on, Philip, you can do this.


	9. Chapter 9

I nodded as though I understood and turned to face the narwhal which was a fair few yards... metres... well, a mile or so away...

Come on, Philip, you can do this.

**Okay, thank you so much for the reviews. Really appreciate them so don't stop! :D Oh, and while we're on the subject of reviews, I notice that I can't reply to K's review:****"Y**_**ou make Syrena and Philip sound like dirty sex addicts. you really need to rethink your writing skills. This is not writing. You turned innocence into a perverted porno.**_**" But if you do happen to continue reading, I want you to know that ****I respect your right to tell me what you think to my story, but what I don't really think is necessary is the fact that you must have searched in the 'M' section to find this story to begin with and it is inevitable that you will find something that isn't PG standard. But you make out that sex is wrong. At no point in this have I ever made it seem as though sex was derogatory or even porn. I use my own experiences to write this stuff and I'm definitely not a porn star but I think sex is something special and because it's what people enjoy reading, I put it in. Sex, to these characters, is important to help keep their relationship exciting and if it offends you – don't read it and I apologise for any offence it's caused you. If you read the beginning part of the story where they discussed it, it was meant to be personal and yes, mermaids are supposed to be seductive – to them, sex is second nature. But may I also remind you that this is a FanFiction and not real life, or even an accurate follow on from the films and they aren't even real people. Sorry for this long reply, but I wanted to cover all aspects of your review – and I don't mean any offence in correcting your grammar/punctuation and capital letter errors, but they were irritating me. Sorry everyone else for having such a huge paragraph to begin with and for the long delay and blah blah... Anyways, enjoy xD**

I was wrong.

So wrong.

Why was I doing this again?

Did it even matter?

The fact was – I _was _doing it, and I had no idea where the narwhal was but instead, found myself facing a great white.

Yes. A Great White Shark.

I was so dead. So very, very dead.

Vaguely aware that the others were yelling for me to return, I found my whole body freezing where it was.

I was completely immobile.

I couldn't move.

But the Great White could.

And it did.

It was advancing towards me at such a great speed that I could do nothing but touch the cross on the end of my floating necklace and flail my arms reflexively out in front of me.

Then as I cried out, I felt something surge deep within my skin and reach my very fingertips and opening my eyes, I could see a cascade of bubbles fly out in front of me. The shark's teeth flashed at me in what could have been a malicious grin before it dodged my unintentional attack with ease.

Perfect.

Panic + flailing of arms = useless bubbles + smug shark.

Now the shark was speeding towards me again, that same manic expression on its face.

Once again, I threw my arms out in front of me creating even more bubbles.

Useless bubbles.

Remember the equation, Philip, remember the equation.

Panic + flailing of arms... How could he change that?

Control + flailing of arms?

Worth a shot.

Oh, maybe not...

The shark was almost upon him when Adam yelled, "WHIRLPOOL IT, PHILIP!"

Okay. Sure.

HOW THE HECK WAS I SUPPOSED TO WHIRLPOOL SOMETHING?

_Spin your arms in the same way a whirlpool moves_... That small voice coming from who I believed to be God I occasionally heard when on the brink of death suggested quietly and so I complied.

Swinging my arms about my head in what I hoped was a whirlpool motion and focussing my eyes on my opponent, I felt the same sensation power through my whole body and I was aware that the sea around me was shuddering. After a moment, the waves merged together and began dancing above my head in a huge spiral.

I hoped this was good.

The Great White surveyed me almost comically, before turning away and attempting to leave.

Well, how rude!

I hadn't come this far just to be slighted by some shark! It was going to face me like a man! Pushing my hands forwards, the whirlpool I seemed to have created expanded and swallowed the Great White into a blue, white and black chasm.

I was momentarily impressed with myself until I saw a huge set of teeth launch themselves at me and I had just enough time to drag myself out of the way and sweep my arms so the whirlpool was in front of me.

Each time the shark swam around, I would block its path with my very own whirlpool.

Admittedly, I wasn't doing too bad for my first time.

But this couldn't go on forever.

I had to capture it.

Well, what did I have to lose... apart from everything?

Syrena.

Well, she _was _my everything.

I couldn't leave her.

I _had _to catch this shark...

...So I did.

I spun the whirlpool faster and the suction pulled the shark back into the core and I moved quickly towards it, arms still outstretched and clasped it round it's neck (that was even if sharks _had _necks...) before it struggled against my grasp, violently.

I growled, "I've got you. Now keep still, damn you." And to my absolute surprise, it did.

I swung my tail over its back and sat down, every bone (and scale) in my body aching.

Even though I didn't do great, I was still alive and that's what mattered, right?

I looked up only to see a huge wall of bubbles and with a flick of my hand, they dispersed.

Glancing around, I could hear Syrena's brothers calling me.

Once I'd pinpointed where they were, I urged the shark onwards and grudgingly, it moved.

This was sort of amazing.

"Philip!" They cried and I gave them all a bashful smile.

"I know... I made a fool of myself."

They exchanged glances and Isaac blurted, "You looked like an idiot at first, I'm not going to lie. But then you just did all this stuff... and we were like..." He trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

I was feeling slightly confused at their awed expressions, "What? I don't get why you're all looking at me like this."

"How long have you been doing shark-hunting?" Adam asked, his eyebrows raised, clearly impressed.

"Uh... well, actually – that was my first time..." I admitted, ashamed.

It didn't surprise me when they all laughed, but as I studied their expressions, they looked completely free of mockery.

I didn't quite understand...

"Philip – you just caught a Great White Shark!" Adam yelled, drifting towards me on top of his own shark, "I mean – I only caught a killer shark and I was dead impressed with myself. But – don't lie. How long have you been training?"

"Honestly, that was my first time."

They shook their heads, amazed.

"Well, we'd better be off, anyway." Henry patted his own shark's head, "Let's start the race, okay?"

"Alright."

Race?

Oh.

I leaned towards the shark and whispered, "You'd better not show me up, understand?"

I felt the shark shudder beneath me and I hoped that meant something along the lines of: Yes, Master Philip.

"Get ready... Get set... Go."

Nobody moved.

I was so confused but when I looked behind me, I saw a trail of bubbles flying out from the sharks' tails.

Apparently we were moving.

Apparently I was winning.

Oh!

I began to feel the water slap against my skin as I finally came to my senses – but I had no idea where I was going!

In fact, I didn't even know what I was doing!

My whole body lifted in pure exhilaration as we approached a huge, slightly daunting cavern.

Then I felt myself come to a stop and I was in a completely unfamiliar surrounding.

The brothers stopped alongside me and Adam laughed, "I'm guessing you've never raced, either..."

"I wasn't _that _bad!" I told them followed by more laughter.

"Philip, we were joking... You won."

"Ah." I grinned, "Where are we anyway?"

"This is where _we –_ my brothers and I – pick up mates. You're already taken... so we would expect you to be on your best behaviour." Adam smiled, his eyes scanning the depths of the ocean for a sign of a mate.

"So... let me get this straight... All merpeople aren't related, then?"

"Philip, that's disgusting. Why would we mate with our cousins?" Isaac looked genuinely disturbed at this thought and I internally kicked myself, "Besides... we aren't related to you. And you're a merman."

Of course... just because they lived under the sea, it didn't mean they had no sense of discretion, "Ah. I hadn't thought of that."

"You're a bit dim, Philip. I'm not going to lie." Henry laughed, shaking his head.

I remained on the back of the shark, uneasily scouring the area with my eyes in the hope that I wouldn't have to come in contact with any more merpeople. They quite frankly scared the living daylights out of me.

Then again... I sort of _was _ a merperson myself, right?

"Well, here are the show-offs... I thought they'd be along soon enough." A mellow female voice drifted from behind us and as we veered our sharks towards the sound, I could see a mermaid with flowing violet hair and a sapphire tail.

"Well, hello to you too, Colleen." One of the other brother's urged his shark forwards and she tossed her hair out of her vision, speculating the merman before her.

"Henry, it's a pleasure."

"It will be." His eyes sparkled, "So, you wanna... take a ride?"

Though I wasn't completely innocent-minded anymore – much to my displeasure – I couldn't understand all of the innuendos Henry passed, but his voice was thick with implication and I knew I was out of place.

"So, who's the new guy?" A voice similar to Colleen's sounded from just beside me. Setting my jaw I looked down at her to see she looked practically identical to her sister but instead of having purple hair, she had vibrant turquoise locks.

"He's off-limits." Adam told her, floating towards the two of us.

"Pity." Her lust-filled eyes glinted, "But you're not off-limits are you?"

"To everybody except... you." He grinned and leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek, "Come on then, Miriam. We've been waiting around for far too long as it is. We'll be back soon, Philip... I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." I nodded my head in what I hoped to be a courteous manner, but someone must have noticed my trembling.

"Do I make you nervous?"

Gah!

I kept my gaze ahead of me.

"Nice catch, new guy." A different voice spoke this time.

"Thank you." I managed a small smile without turning.

"What's wrong? Where did you come from, anyway?"

"Hey, sorry, ladies... this is Philip Swift." Isaac told them, coming to my aid which I was incredibly thankful for.

"They got the 'Swift' part right, didn't they?"

Har har...

"He's actually bonded to my sister and he's not up for grabs... ButI _am_ up for grabs... and I don't think I've seen you in a while, Julia... Wanna reacquaint?"

"Pity." One of the mermaid's eyes lingered for an uncomfortably long time on me before she yielded her body to Isaac, "I guess you'll have to do..."

"Oh, you are kind... But I'm not really in the picky mood right now so I'll take you."

"I can tell... Most men with any shred of pride would have taken my statement as an offence."

They continued bantering light-heartedly with each other for a while before Isaac leaned in and gave her a teasing kiss, "Julia... let's stop this nonsense already. I don't think what I want to do to you right now is going to be appropriate for the viewing of the public eye... do you?"

Her face shined with nothing but desire, "It would depend on what you were intending to do to me."

"How about we go find out?" He wrapped his arms around her and turned to me, "Hey, Philip... Just stick around for a bit until we all come back... sorry to leave you, but some of the girls prefer to just chat rather than actually mate. I'd suggest getting to know Emily. She's a very... valuable friend to have." Before he went on his way, he exchanged a knowing grin with Julia who shook her head, laughing.

I nodded, "Of course. Have fun..."

"Did someone mention my name?" A mermaid with short, violet hair turned to face me, her eyes dark and menacing.

"Are you... Emily?" I asked, suddenly a little nervous.

"Yes. And you are?" Every feature was showing her obvious resentment towards me and I reminded myself if I could tackle a great white shark, then I could at least have a civil conversation with her.

"Philip. Philip Swift."

"I don't often come to meet the mermen of your clan as I have no particular interest in mating. But today, I was curious as to what everybody saw in you all. I have still not made my decision as to whether I approve of you all mating with my sisters."

She surveyed me through cold eyes as though she was the predator and I was her prey and I didn't like it.

Not one bit.

"Then you're wise to have not come to an immediate conclusion." I told her, edging away ever so slightly.

"Why's that?" She asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Because an assumption is always a prelude to disaster."

"And why are you still here? You don't look like the sort of merman to be turned down."

"I'm not actually a part of this clan, but I'm bonded to one of Theodore's daughters."

"I see. And what's her name?" Emily asked, her shoulders relaxing.

"Syrena."

"Ah, yes. Syrena. She is... she is a remarkable young mermaid. Undoubtedly, she has the highest values out of all the mermaids of that clan I know. Every one of the others overlook me or considers me as 'different' and not in a good way, either. Even my own siblings tend to ignore me."

I felt compassion towards this mermaid. I supposed she acted cold towards me because she was expecting me to treat her the same as everybody else had done.

"But Syrena is kind. She actually pays attention to me and shows me she cares. Or at least, she pretends to care, anyway. But it's the thought that counts, I suppose."

I imagined that this was some idea of Isaac's to try and prank me, but I found I actually got on rather well with Emily.

"Syrena is of good virtue and I know she sees something in you that is perhaps not apparent to others who you speak with. I can tell already that you yourself have good morals." I pointed out, folding my arms.

"Really?" Then a shy smile played at her lips and one of Syrena's brother's laughed, shocked.

"I never knew you were such a smooth operator, Philip. We've never seen her smile!"

"I'm sure someone has. And maybe she hasn't had a reason to smile, yet." I told him maintaining a smile of my own.

"True... Anyway... this fine young mermaid and I have some business we need to attend to, isn't that right?" He hoisted one of the Sapphire sisters onto his shark and they sped off, leaving a trail of bubbles behind them.

"How long have you been with Syrena?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows.

I counted the days back in my head but I couldn't work out exactly how many weeks or months or anything.

I'd completely lost track of time when I was with her, "I... can't remember. More than long enough to know I'm in love with her, though."

"I thought as much..." She paused and stared fixedly ahead of her as if trying to work something out in her mind.

"I've never been very good with keeping tabs on the length of our relationship ever since I..." I cut myself off and she looked up at me, knowingly.

"Yes, I assume it would also be useless to ask just how long you've been a merman for."

"I'm sorry?"

Did she know about me being changed?

"Humans often find it difficult to remember a lot of information all at once. Since keeping yourself safe from people finding out about you being a human to begin with, time has not been your top priority."

"How do you... how do you know all this?" I asked, breaking my façade.

"You're relatively easy to read." She shrugged.

"B-but do you know what this means?" I was on the verge of blacking out with panic.

If Emily knew... she would have to tell someone I was an imposter and one thing would lead to another and I would end up being found out by Ascelina and she would kill me for sure.

Confusion crossed her features, "What do _you _mean?"

"If you know then Ascelina will find out and I will be so dead!"

"What makes you say that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... aren't you going to tell her?"

"Why on Earth would I tell Ascelina that her adopted daughter's mate is a human?"

"You mean... you're not going to?" I dropped my shoulders that were climbing at a scary pace towards my ears.

"I see no reason why she wouldn't already know."

I hesitated, "If she knew, let's say I wouldn't be sitting here right now." I told her, my chest heaving, nervously.

"So, you either haven't met her or you have and you don't want her to find out so you've done everything you can to stop her from figuring it out."

"Let's go with the second option..." I muttered.

Emily let out an unexpected laugh, "You're more deceptive than you let on. But of course... deceptive people are always so secretive! I should have realised that you had something to hide when you seemed all innocent. It wouldn't surprise me if Syrena is exactly the same. I bet you two have the most intense relationship ever." She shook her head in pure wonder and I managed a light chuckle.

"You have no idea..." Then I remembered just what we were discussing, "But it's not that I'm deceptive. I just... I hate that I can't show my true form to Syrena's adopted family. It would make things so much easier if I didn't have to do all this."

"Love isn't easy." She replied, simply.

"Are _you_ in love?" Emily was possibly one of the most curious and interesting mermaids I had ever met. It was difficult to predict what she would say next. Each new sentence was a surprise and I wasn't just about to be let down, either, for her next sentence led me into even more confusion.

She laughed, "I might not be some sentimental old fool and I certainly try to avoid showing emotion wherever possible... But I cannot pretend to be ignorant to the power of love."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

A slow smile tugged at the corner of her lips, "It was neither."

"Ah... of course. I'm sorry for asking." I bowed my head in an apology. It was rather rude of me for asking when we had barely even acquainted ourselves properly.

She shook her head, "Don't apologise. Perhaps one day I'll tell you a little more about my past. But for now, I think Syrena's brothers are returning and I'd prefer to keep myself hidden from them."

I was about to ask why when she just shook her head again, "You're far too curious for your own good, Philip Swift. But I hope we can talk again soon."

Then she had gone.

Just like that.

"Congratulations, Philip! You passed the test!"

The... test?

I turned around just at the right point in time to see Isaac fall off the back of his shark and drift towards the seabed.

"Isaac! I can't believe you did this to him!" A familiar voice yelled, angrily, her face a livid red.

Syrena!

I felt my heart swell to about twice its size and blood rush to my head. Moving forwards on the great white shark to see her look up at me with black eyes, the blood left my head just as quickly as it arrived.

I didn't like how mad Syrena appeared to be at that moment in time.

It was most... unnerving.

"Syrena! Now my catch has got away! How am I supposed to get back home, now?"

"You can swim yourself, idiot!" She ignored his protests and crossed her arms, "Where are my other brothers?"

"Hiding." Isaac pointed to Adam who was crouching desperately behind on of the mermaids.

"Adam." She said softly, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well done, Philip." A hand clapped me on the back and I noticed as soon as Henry's bright eyes rested on his sister, his smile began to waver, "Syrena! ...Hello."

"Henry." Her lips pulled back over her fangs and she came to my side, "Philip, we're going right now."

"W-wait! Syrena, we can explain!" Her brothers pleaded as she grabbed me by the arm and swung her tail over the back of the shark, "Take me home, Philip."

"But I–"

"–Now."

A silence so thick it could have been sliced in two plunged between the congregation in the vicinity of the Sapphire's cove.

"Uh – yes, Syrena."I gave the Great White a stern slap on the side in the hope that it would get the message and take us home seeing as though I had no idea how to get there!

Her smooth back was pressing lightly against my chest and usually a gesture so slight and unintentional would have grabbed my attention right away.

However, judging by the fact that she was completely still, I could tell she wasn't breathing and therefore she had surpassed regular anger.

I knew this because she blocked herself from the world and everything in it to maintain a clear head lest she do something irrational.

Surely what her brothers did couldn't have been that bad.

Could it?

Of course not.

Well... I'd been wrong before.

Whatever was going on, I could tell the next few hours were going to be pure delight.

…

"How could you let this happen, Philip?" Her voice came so softly – no more audible than a whisper – that it surprised me.

"Wh-what?" I was horrified.

She was mad with me?

What had I done?

We had left for the cavern where Syrena knew we would be undisturbed and it was this knowledge that was beginning to frighten me.

Heck, what if she _killed _me? Who would know?

Don't be ridiculous, Philip.

I began telling myself that if she wanted me dead, she would have already done it – and besides, she wouldn't have wanted it anyway.

"How could you let it happen?" She spoke, not turning to face me.

The tight gap between us was more than I could take.

Bravely, I reached out and touched her elbow with my thumb and index finger, "Are you mad with me?"

She froze but did not withdraw her arm, "Mad with you? Why would I be mad with you?"

"You... just seem it a little." I pointed out, awkwardly.

Quicker than I could have fathomed, she swivelled around to stare at me head on, her body leaning into my grasp.

Then, what scared me further was the huge smile she wore.

Bursting into bells of laughter, she rested her head on my shoulder, "You really did pass the test, didn't you?"

"What?" My whole frame dropped and I thought I needed a sit down.

"Don't get me wrong! I knew you would..." She shook her head, pressing her lips against my neck.

Taking a deep breath and steadying myself, I pulled back from her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, looking down into her playful eyes, "Care to explain?"

"Well... Don't get mad, okay?"

I clenched my teeth together and exhaled slowly through my nose, "No. I won't get mad. Just tell me, already."

"Right... It wasn't my idea. It's sort of... well, it's sort of a family pact that we look out for each other. I already told my sisters just how trustworthy you were... but they insisted hat you still go ahead with the test, anyway. So, when I took you to my family, the first part of the test was meeting the brothers and my father in which I'm sure you were petrified of doing – but you survived! Second part was going shark hunting. I can see that you surpassed the skills of even my brothers who have been doing it practically all their lives, and you caught a great white. That's impressive. Third part – getting taken to the Sapphire Clan and resisting the temptation of leaving me. Fourth part (my brothers added this part in which I was slightly upset about as I knew they did it for the wrong reasons) – speaking to Emily. It can be hard. I was scared of her at first just by what my brothers had told me. But when I spoke to her, I discovered she was perceived all wrong as I'm sure you did too. Fifth part – and possibly the worst part – dealing with the stress of an angry mermaid. This part is usually what makes the males crack. They either have guilty consciences and end up apologising for being unfaithful – or run away at the prospect of being murdered. Either way, you coped brilliantly and I know that my brothers are more impressed than I am. I expected nothing less from you." She gave me a lethal grin, exposing her sharp, pointed fangs, "Of course... we wouldn't want to see the actual consequences if you did make a few..." Pausing for a second, she smoothed her tongue across her red lips, "...slip ups... would we?"

My back clung to the rock behind me and I could do nothing except shake my head, in agreement.

"Excellent. Now we've got that part of the drama over with, we get to the main event." Crimson liquid leaked into her deep brown eyes and I knew all too well what she was implying.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pushed her nose towards mine, the front of her body touching mine. I could feel the adrenalin surge through my body in pure anticipation.

Tilting my head towards her ear, I whispered gently, "Yes, I would like that. I would like that very much."

**Thank you for reading! If you could, I would appreciate a review! It doesn't take too long, but it makes me happy :D Sorry for taking ages! I'll try and update sooner. Thank you for still sticking with me all this time! Stay tuned for more Philip and Syrena ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Excellent. Now we've got that part of the drama over with, we get to the main event." Crimson liquid leaked into her deep brown eyes and I knew all too well what she was implying.

Wrapping her arms around my neck, she pushed her nose towards mine, the front of her body touching mine. I could feel the adrenalin surge through my body in pure anticipation.

Tilting my head towards her ear, I whispered gently, "Yes, I would like that. I would like that very much."

**Thank you for all your support and I'm sorry for the huge delay... but I've been really busy and all that crap. But anyways... here it is.**

Syrena's lips had begun to press themselves against the corner of my lips and I was feeling too worked up to allow all this tension between us, "Enough teasing, Syrena. Let's _really _get to the main event."

I could feel her mouth pull up into a smirk against my jaw and she tugged on my neck, leading me towards the wall of the cavern, "Who said anything about teasing not being the main event?"

"I should hope that there's a little more than just kissing involved..." I muttered, burying my face into the crook of her neck.

"Well... perhaps... if you're well behaved, I'll consider the possibilities."

"_Consider_? But, Syrena... I think we both deserve a little... excitement, don't you think?" My hands slid down to her waist, fervently clutching her closer to my body as her back pressed lightly against the rock behind her, "I mean... I think I'm ready for a little reward for passing my test, am I not?"

Feeling her breathing pause, I could tell I was beginning to win her over to my point of view.

Maybe she was just teasing me for the fun of it... and it _was _fun... but I could feel every hormone in my merman body screaming out in delight at the thought of pleasuring the one I loved.

Her fingertips rested on the nape of my neck, "What's not exciting or rewarding about this?" She looked up at me through those damned innocent eyes of hers and I half wondered if she was plotting something.

Then I realised... of course she was. Before I could fathom what was happening, her fangs had sunk deep into my neck, drawing blood.

The groan that escaped my parted lips took me by surprise and the mermaid prisoned against my body gave a soft laugh, "That didn't hurt, did it?"

I took a breath as the pleasure coursed through my veins and shook my head. Feeling my own fangs lengthen, I thought it would only be fair to give her a taste of her own medicine. Leaning down towards her lips, she awaited my kiss but received none.

Two sharp teeth grazed against her skin and her hands balled into tight fists against my back, the sharp nails dragging across my skin.

Emitting a moan of bliss, she thrust herself against me and I could feel the arousal stir at my midriff, "I need to be inside you." I told her, my voice turning husky as it always did when Syrena was appealing to my carnal nature so sweetly.

Her arms pulled me closer to her as I licked the delicious blood seeping from her shoulder.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

I hesitated, realising that I had no idea how to make love to her in a merman's body.

"Syrena... I... I don't suppose you know how... how I... I don't know where it is."

"You don't know where what is?" She asked, tilting her head to one side, curiously.

"You know... _it_."

Comprehension dawned on her features and she laughed, "You don't know where it is? Well, of course it's in the same place as it would be if you were human..."

"Yes, but, I can't..." I lowered my voice a little, "I can't find it... There are too many scales..."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of a scaly...

...Never mind.

"Well, assuming you haven't misplaced it since the last time you used it, then I believe it is the bulge currently poking my hip..."

I felt a little ill at searching around for it and instead, I leaned my head forwards and kissed her neck, nipping against her skin.

She sighed, "Philip, I thought you wanted to make love..."

"Well, I do... but I think maybe I'll do it later."

Rolling her bright eyes, she guided my hips with her hands towards hers, "You know, you'll have to discover yourself sooner or later or we'll end up going up on land every single time we want to mate."

"I don't think I'd be too objected to that." I replied, creasing my brow.

"Neither would I really, but sometimes it'll mean that once we get up there, we'll not be in the mood for it anymore."

"Is that even possible? I thought merpeople were always wanting it."

She shrugged, "Nine times out of ten, yes. But when you plan it, sometimes, it loses the edge and it just becomes too scheduled and boring. Mermaids particularly enjoy spur of the moment pleasure."

"Can I not just happen to take you up on land on the spur of the moment?"

"Now you've just revealed your plans, it won't be as unexpected." She laughed into my shoulder and I grumbled something incoherent before Syrena urged me with her lips on my jaw to give it a try.

"...Fine... But if I throw up half way through, don't blame me..."

"Of course I'll blame you. What a stupid thing to say. Now, bite me." The instruction was so quiet yet so authoritative that I couldn't resist.

Feeling excitement build up within my body again, I brushed her neck with my teeth, tasting the irresistible blood against my tongue.

"Again." She whispered, pushing her breasts suggestively against my chest. My lips trailed down her neck, pausing at the base of her throat.

The urgency in her soft tone was enough to make me shiver as I shifted one hand towards her bosom, fondling it gently between my fingers.

Just as began to find the courage to search for my hidden member, I heard a voice behind me.

A voice that was most unwelcome to my ears.

"Well, well, well, Syrena. I never dreamed that you would once stoop so low as to entertain the desires of mermen right beneath your lover's nose. Ha, how foolish of me. I should have known." The dry tones of Cynthia really weren't appreciated at that point in time, "Just wait until I tell Philip." Her malicious laughter grated upon my nerves and I broke away from Syrena, angrily.

"Tell me what, hm?" I asked, my eyebrows pushing together, furiously.

"Philip." She raised her eyebrows, shock flickering across her cold eyes.

"Yes? Was there something you wanted, Cynthia? Poking your nose in other people's business again? Trying to cause trouble? Why don't you just get out of here?"

"Philip..." Syrena's hand rested on my biceps, "...Let's just leave."

"No. Your _sister _needs to understand something." I leaned closer to Cynthia's face, making sure to speak each word distinctly enough for her to understand, "Look, I'm sick and tired of you. Can you not just accept the fact that perhaps once Syrena made a mistake like we all do – even though in my opinion she is guiltless, but maybe I'm just biased. I don't know. But whatever has happened between you will only continue to get worse and worse until it festers the weak bond you share completely."

"Look at you, Philip Swift. A merman. I bet you feel like such a big-shot, don't you? Talking down to me as if I am a child." Her red lips pulled back against her white fangs, "You have no idea what I could do to you, do you, you little rat?"

"Oh, if it's anything close to what I'll do to you unless you back off, then I have a vague idea, yes." I retorted, my eyes narrowing into a furious glare.

She growled and drifted forwards, "I could ever so easily turn you in."

"In which case you'd better hurry up and do it seeing as though you have such an eager wish to be slaughtered."

"Slaughtered? You think...?" She laughed, cruelly, "Of course you aren't under some false pretences and beliefs that you could actually do anything to harm me, do you?"

"No. I am not under any false pretences. I think you're scared, Cynthia. I can see the way your body is hunching in quiet defence that you're terrified of what I can and _will _do to you, should you interfere with Syrena's relationship with me."

"Well, I confess myself shaking in fear." She snarled, sarcastically, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to enter into my cavern to sleep. So take your sick sensations elsewhere."

On passing Syrena, she knocked her shoulder with her own, harshly.

That just about did it for me and as I turned around to react, Syrena had already blocked my path, "Philip. Please... let it go."

"Yes, Philip, let it go." Cynthia smirked, wickedly, continuing on her way, swinging her hips side-to-side, "But in honesty, I'm surprised you're still alive. I thought your encounter with the Queen would have given your position away completely."

Had Syrena not have been pressing her palms against my chest to prevent me from travelling any closer to her sister, I would have pursued and tore her throat out.

After all the grief she had caused Syrena, after all the accusing, the lies, the hatred... I wondered how she could even dwell in the same waters as her without feeling the slightest trace of guilt or remorse.

The bitterness inside her could not last for much longer before Cynthia decided to do something drastic.

But I'd be ready for when that time came.

I wouldn't let her anywhere near Syrena.

The least I could do was protect her.

"Come on, Philip... let's go." She took my hand and pulled me towards the beach, "And please don't... don't hurt her."

"Don't hurt her? Are you mad?" I growled, surfacing from the ocean, "I want to – I want to rip her apart."

"Philip," She shook her head, sadly, "please stop."

Wading through the water towards the shore, I fixed my gaze ahead into the black night.

Surely, I wasn't overreacting, was I?

Cynthia was... evil.

Then again, I _was _a merman and I had begun to notice the changes in my personality as well as in my body.

I had become more angry, less fair and forgiving.

Things had to change before God lost it with me completely.

"Why?" I asked, sand slipping in between my toes.

"Because... she's my sister. I understand that when you're a merman, it is difficult to control your emotions and they become magnified... but, honestly, Philip... I can't deal with this."

I strode along the white beach, completely forgetting that I had no clothes on me, "Yeah? That's why something needs to be done about it! I can't cope with seeing her upset you. It's driving me mental, Syrena."

She stopped and looked at me, her head cocking to one side. Then she began to laugh – a sweet sound to my ears – though I had no idea what the joke was.

"What is so funny?"

"It's hard to take you seriously... when you're completely naked... and have seaweed on your head."

I blinked at her before reaching to pull the long weed from my hair. Her expression was light and playful and I couldn't help but join in her laughter, "I should probably put this seaweed somewhere more appropriate for public viewing." I wrapped the plant about my midriff and began running parallel to the surf, Syrena behind me, laughing just as hard.

"You're – ridiculous!" She shouted, breathlessly.

"I know. It's wonderful, isn't it?" I wasn't entirely sure why I felt so elated all of a sudden, but just as quickly as I acknowledged the emotion, it had disappeared as I stubbed my toes against a large pebble and landed on the ground, sprawled on my back.

I was only vaguely aware that a silhouette had collided with my legs and stumbled over them, clumsily.

A weight dropped onto my body and I wheezed a painful breath, "What on Earth–"

"–Philip? What are you doing on the floor?" Syrena asked, her head hovering just above mine.

"Well... I tripped on a stone... then a creature who belongs to a species I believed were meant to be graceful landed on top of me and now I can't move."

"If it wasn't so dark around here, you would have seen just how gracefully I fell over. It should have been a beautiful sight, really." She replied, laughing softly.

My hand curled around the back of her neck and I tilted her lips towards mine, "Then this sight is about to get so much more beautiful."

"That's only because I'm on top."

"Well, I could easily change that." In one quick manoeuvre, I had switched our positions so Syrena's body was caught beneath mine, the water on her skin pressing against the sand on mine.

"I think we've had enough delays and intermissions now, don't you?" Syrena asked, kissing my chin.

Nodding my head in agreement, I leaned over her body, holding my _non-scaly_ member in my hand, ready to ease it into the girl I'd been dying to feel for the past couple of days.

Being a merman really did take it's toll on my hormones. Syrena only had to wink at me and it would put me right in the mood.

I sincerely hoped I would find forgiveness for this...

But it couldn't have been _that _wrong, could it?

Surely not...

Distracting myself from the thoughts plaguing my mind, I slid my way into Syrena, feeling her whole body lurch beneath mine.

Slowly, pumping my hips, I poised my lips above her left breast. Taking the nipple in my teeth and feeling it harden at my tender nips, she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes.

Rocking deeper into her, I dragged my hand down to her unattended breast and pinched her swelling nub.

Capturing her ragged breaths with my lips in a ferocious kiss, I picked up the pace of my hips, moving deeper within her, relishing every sound she'd make.

Fingers tore at the skin on my back.

Teeth dug into my neck.

My feral growls only spurred Syrena on more enough to raise her hips to meet mine in every thrust I gave.

Our perspiring bodies collided repeatedly in our desperate attempts to create as much pleasure as was physically possible – and believe me, it was working.

Dizziness infested my head as the heat radiated from the exertion of our thrashing bodies, the building rapture intensifying in my system and white hot ecstasy surged through every nerve in my body as Syrena began to tighten around my length, her eyes glazing over, lasciviously.

Attempting to prolong the moment for as long as possible, her name escaped my lips in a strained moan.

After I'd released all of me into her, I rested my head in the crook of her neck, "...Sorry it was over so soon..."

"Hey – I'm not complaining." She replied, breathlessly, "Besides... we have all the time in the world to work on our self-control."

"I don't think I'm very good at working that..."

The word 'work' provoked a thought in my mind.

When was the last time I showed up to work?

When was the last time I attended church?

I had never realised just how stressful being a merman could be...

"What's wrong?" She asked, suddenly.

"Nothing ,why?"

She pushed me off her and stood up, hoisting me up with her hand, "Don't be stupid, Philip. I trust you haven't forgotten our blood bond, have you?"

"Oh, right. Of course not..."

She linked our fingers together, "Can we go back to yours? I don't really want to go back to the cavern..."

"I can completely understand that. Especially with that... sister of yours being there. Yes, of course we can." Treading the familiar route back to my house, I thought about my position in life. If I dropped everything and stopped working, how would I provide for myself if we ever decided to live on land?

How could I worship God if I had no track of time?

"Right, well in answer to your first question, I'm sure we'll be fine. Jobs are relatively easy to come across on land, aren't they? If not, then we'll be fine in the sea for a time, won't we?" Syrena spoke, matter-of-factly.

"How did you know...?" I began, my brow furrowing.

"So, I was right? I sort of got the feeling that it was something to do with worrying about your life on land. I guess I can just read you better than we thought." A small smug smile played at her lips and I rolled my eyes.

"Right... Well... I guess you're right. Any ideas about my second question?"

"Hm..." She pondered for a moment, "Your religion?"

"What about it?"

Tipping her head back, she looked up to the stars, "If this god of yours exists... I know he still loves you."

"How do you know this? I know he loves me as his child... but I believe I'm becoming more and more of a disappointment to him."

Syrena was already shaking her head before I'd finished speaking, "Believe me, Philip, if there's anyone in this world more pure than you, I would think I was dreaming."

Giving a bitter laugh, I replied, "How so? I have never been pure. I have aspired to become so, but I fear I'm drifting further away."

"It's my fault." It wasn't a question.

"That's a lie." My teeth gritted together, "Nobody is to blame but myself. I should really organise myself but I can't... I can't do it. I lose track of time."

"Philip... tomorrow morning, I'm going to go back to the seas, but you should stay at home for a while."

I stopped walking, "You're leaving me?"

"No! I'm just saying I think you need chance to stand on your feet for a short period of time. Do some work, go and worship, meet your friends. Have a break, Philip."

I hesitated, "Will you come visit me at night?"

A coy smile played at her lips, "I had no intention of sleeping alone at any point."

Planting a kiss on her lips, I smiled, "Glad to hear that."

"I wonder how long it is until morning." Syrena looked about us at the inky sky, "How ever much time we have left... I don't know if you'll get enough sleep for tomorrow."

"Well, I can be certain that if you're by my side, I won't be getting any sleep at all."

Cocking an eyebrow she smirked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

I released her hand and pulled her to my side, my arm draping over her shoulders, "I think you know exactly what I mean."

Lifting her lips up, she kissed the underside of my jaw, "I think I know what you mean too."

…

The next morning, the sun poured through the gap in the thin curtains and sat up, rubbing my bleary eyes to see Syrena sleeping peacefully among the blankets beside me.

Half-smiling, I stood up and made my way to the closet to find some clothes to wear.

I was almost forgetting that people on land preferred a bit of modest decency.

"What on Earth are you putting on clothes for, Philip?" Syrena was propping herself against the headboard, concealing a smirk.

"Covering myself up. Apparently people still have _some _morals left here on land."

"Oh, well, when I come to see you tonight, I hope you'll be getting rid of all morals you have."

"Of course I won't! I do hope you aren't suggesting that when I make love with you, I'm being immoral." I replied, pulling on my trousers.

Shrugging, she stood up and stretched her whole body, the bones in her spine cracking.

"Stop it." I told her sternly, buttoning up my shirt.

Her long dark hair flowed down her bare back as she turned her head around to survey me side on, "Stop what?"

"Being all innocent and stuff..." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Giving a snort at my remark, she began walking – no, _swaggering –_ towards me, running a tongue down her fang, eyes reddening, "If you don't want me to be innocent... what do you want me to be?"

I felt my back hit the wall behind me as Syrena's naked body pressed against me, "Good gracious, Syrena!"

Letting out a laugh, she pulled away from me and reached into my closet, grabbing one of my shirts, "Don't get all excited, I was only teasing."

I narrowed my eyes at her and snorted, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey – you look genuinely upset. Did I disappoint you? Did you think you were going to have a taste of me before I left? That's a shame."

"Syrena... you are so unbelievably impossible." I sighed, pulling her into a warm embrace, "I'll see you tonight."

Chuckling softly into my shoulder, she returned my hug and kissed my cheek, "Oh, I look forwards to it."

"Yeah? Me too."

…

"Philip? What in the devil's name are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I haven't shown up, Sir." I told the blacksmith I was _supposed_ to be working for, "I've been away and I know I should have really informed you in advance but it has all happened rather quickly..."

"So, you're saying you wish to work for me again?" Wiping his hands with a dirty rag, the blacksmith surveyed me through curious eyes as I nodded, "Well, Philip, I can't say it wasn't a shame that I thought you'd gone for good and I would gladly take you back on, but please keep me informed next time, alright?"

"Thank you so much. I just have a question... what day is it?"

He sent me a blank look, "Tuesday."

"Right... thanks."

"Are you alright, Philip?" He asked, cautiously.

"Of course, I'm fine. I've just not been completely... with reality as of recently. But, may I request to work only two days a week in future?"

"I can give you Tuesdays and Thursdays, if that's suited to you. But I can't do Fridays or Saturdays because I have my younger brother working with me then."

"That's perfect. Thank you."

Giving me a crooked smile, the blacksmith chuckled, "That's if you can even remember when Thursday is..."

I laughed and picked up the hammer resting on the anvil.

...But he did have a point...

…

Feeling every bone in my body ache as I trudged back to the house, I was rather looking forwards to being welcomed home by Syrena.

As I opened the door, I stepped inside, fully expecting her to dive on me like she was so accustomed to doing in the past but I was greeted with nothing of the sort. Glancing about the room as I closed the door behind me, I called, "Syrena? Are you in?"

No answer.

I guessed she was going to come up later. But, I was feeling pretty hungry so it was just as well she didn't attack me as soon as I walked through the door or I might have gone hungry until morning...

Making my way into the kitchen, I grabbed a few bits and bobs from the cupboards and throwing it all together in what I hoped would be a poison-free meal, I waited for them to finish cooking on the hob. Just as I began piling it all onto a plate, I could feel the presence of someone standing behind me.

Finally.

"Just give me a second to eat this." I told her, turning around to face the girl I loved.

But she wasn't there.

Instead I found myself staring face to face with Erin.

At first glimpse I was almost fooled.

She was standing a little rigid, her brown hair just beginning to dry from the water and I knew she hadn't taken her time in travelling here, "What's wrong?"

Closing her eyes, she spoke, "Claudia was going to come tell you herself, but we both decided it would be better if you heard it from Syrena..."

"Heard what from Syrena?"

Erin turned to walk towards the door and indicated for me to follow her but I wasn't moving until I'd found out what was going on.

"Erin. What on Earth is happening?"

"I just told you, Philip. Come on, the quicker you move, the quicker you get to see Syrena.

After a moment of consideration, I nodded, took one quick mouthful of food before placing it on the table and preceding Erin out the door.

…

"Is he here?" Syrena's voice was faint coming from the cavern where she slept and as I swam hurriedly towards her, I could see several of her sisters crowding her bed.

"Syrena, what's going on?" I dodged my way between the crowd of mermaids and Claudia was sitting by Syrena, running a hand through her hair in a soothing motion.

On my approach, Claudia stood up and ushered the other sisters away, following them all out the cavern until it was just Syrena and I left alone.

Dark shadows circled the underside of her eyes and she attempted to sit up but I held a hand out to lay her back down, "Syrena, tell me what's going on."

"I should have realised earlier on... I could tell there was something happening in my body about a week ago but I wasn't sure what."

"Are you sick?" I asked, alarmed.

"Shh, listen to me." Her voice was soft and subdued as she placed her hand on my chest, "I did speak to Claudia yesterday about how I felt and she couldn't say for certain. But... tonight, I really wanted to come up to see you, Philip, but I couldn't... I couldn't move. Then Erin fetched Claudia because she said I looked really ill. Anyway, so Claudia came and checked me over and she said it could be something... serious."

"You _are _sick, aren't you?" My voice was wavering as I looked upon Syrena laying so vulnerable on her bed of flowers. Her pale skin was sickly and her cheeks sallow.

"No – Philip... it's something much more serious than that."

"Don't say it!" I felt like covering my ears up with my hands, silently praying to God that he could let me keep my beloved or at least take me in her place. Her fingers closed around my arm and she pulled me closer to her wearing a blissful smile.

It didn't make sense to me. How could she look so peaceful when she was on her death bed?

"Philip... stop stressing."

"How can I? You should have called me earlier from work!"

"That would have looked good. Sending a naked sister to go and pick you out from your work – it would ruin both your job and your reputation."

"Why on Earth would I care about something like that? Syrena, tell me how bad it is."

Her soft smile turned into a smirk, "Bad? It's quite the opposite to that, Philip."

Was I missing something?

"What do you mean?"

Clutching onto my shoulder, she propped herself up and pulled my head towards hers, "You have no idea do you?"

"No!" I told her, exasperated, "I don't!"

Letting out a quiet laugh, she pressed her lips to my ear, "Philip... we're going to have a baby."

**So, there you have it! I regret to say we're drawing to the close of my story – but don't worry, there's still at least another chapter or two I can do before it ends.**

**Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please don't forget to leave a review and thank you so much for all the support I've had so far! And make sure to keep tuned for the next chapter!**

**Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Philip... We're going to have a baby."

**You're all amazing. Thanks for hanging in there for all this time! We're approaching the end of my story, now... don't be too sad!**

**Enjoy and please review!**

I could hear blood drumming in my ears as the sudden shock overwhelmed me.

"Oh, he looks like he's going to pass out." Commented Erin, sardonically.

I _thought _we had been left alone.

A hoard of sisters tumbled into the cavern, all whispering excitedly to each other and I leaned against the rock behind my back, knowing full well that if I had legs right now, they would be shaking like leaves... or kicking each sister out of the cavern as fast as they could.

"Philip, calm down... You're causing a tsunami." Claudia instructed me, pulling me away from the wall.

I stuttered a few syllables and Syrena sighed, "Girls... could you...?"

Claudia straightened up and pointed to the exit, "Absolutely. Come on, give them some more time to talk, please."

There was a round of disappointed grumbles before they filed out of the cavern, leaving me alone with my pregnant... mermaid.

Oh, good grief. I had got a mermaid pregnant!

I suppose I should have felt sorry for procreating outside the legal bonds of marriage but... I'd already had this discussion in my head when I first decided to be with Syrena – and it was all fine, right?

Well... however I was _supposed_ to feel... it didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything.

"Are you... alright?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

"No." I admitted, drifting towards her bedside and when I sensed her worry increase, I placed my fingers on her cheek.

"You're not?" She asked, not in the least bit surprised as her fingers combed through my hair.

"Well... I'm overwhelmed." I told her, "But I'm happy."

I saw her let out a relieved breath before bringing her hand to rest on my neck, "You're happy?"

"Of course I am. I'm going to be a father!" I leaned down and kissed her lips, "And you're going to make one amazing mother, Syrena."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, her brow creasing.

"I just know." I told her, the certainty clear in my voice.

"Well... maybe you won't be so happy when you realise we have to tell _my_ Father." She looked up at me, smirking.

"Oh." I said, simply.

Supporting her back as she sat up, I came to sit on the edge of her flower bed.

"Honestly, it won't be that bad." But even she didn't sound too convinced.

For some reason, I didn't feel better at all...

"Okay. No, it'll be fine. I'm sure your Father won't be too mad that I got his favourite daughter pregnant."

Rolling her warm brown eyes, she lightly shoved my shoulder, "Don't be stupid. For one – I'm not his favourite daughter. Elaine is. For two – he'll be pleased. I'm sure of it."

"Well, alright. But when do we go see him?" I asked, still not reassured in the slightest.

"Tomorrow." She shrugged, "If you want. I mean... it's not like we have long before the baby's born."

Oh? "How... how long, exactly?"

She looked up at me and let loose a small laugh, "I sometimes forget you've only just become a merman..."

My jaw twitched tentatively, "So... how long do I have before I'm a Father, Syrena?"

"Well... about... a week. Eight days to be exact."

My heart stopped dead.

A week.

She was joking.

She _had _to be joking.

A _week_?! That was... impossible!

"A week." I repeated, faintly.

Her fingers slid down my arm and rested on my wrist, "Eight days. Yes, Philip. Look... I know it's hard to accept. I don't even know why it's only a week. Maybe it'd be different if I conceived it in human form – but this baby was conceived in water."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, hoping that I'd have a little extra time to prepare for a baby.

I mean... a week!

It was completely and utterly absurd!

"Because I just know... Stop asking stupid questions."

Then I felt something else consume me. The feeling was entirely alien.

The blood bond.

I glanced at Syrena and her eyes had closed, her temple throbbing.

"Syrena?" I ran my fingers through her hair, "What's happening?"

But I could feel myself wavering and I knew it wasn't just my emotions, "You're not ready, are you?" I asked, cupping her cheek as she drew her lower lip beneath her perfect white teeth.

Drifting over her, I took a hold of both her hands and stretched out behind her on the bed. Bringing her to rest in my arms, I kissed her hair, "Syrena, I know you'll be fine."

"No, you don't." She replied, quietly, "Unless you can see into the future – you have no idea."

Managing to smile against the back of her neck, I whispered, "Are you sure I never told you I was a psychic?"

I felt her body twist around and her face came level with mine, her beautiful brown eyes wide and frightened, "Philip, this isn't a joke. I'm not in the slightest bit ready to be a Mother. I have one week to prepare. They say it's the worst week of a mermaid's life. My cousins have children but not my sisters. Some clans are more orientated on families rather than just the actual... event."

Smiling gently at her, I spoke, "Both are completely beautiful things. The mating is beautiful – and having a family is beautiful. You are beautiful, Syrena."

"But already I'm showing." She complained and I drew away from the warmth of her body to look at her stomach..

Dipping my head down, I placed a small kiss against the small bump, "Well, I think it looks beautiful."

She took hold of my shoulders and pulled me up to face her again, "Philip... tell me truthfully... Are you... alright with this? Are you happy?"

"I've never been happier." I told her, earnestly.

It was true. I was going to be a Father in a week. I was going to have a beautiful baby!

Okay... sure I never expected to have a child with flippers as feet... but I shouldn't be picky, should I?

"Are you still going to be happy when I tell you it means no mating for at least another three weeks?"

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

I suddenly felt my merman hormones surge through my body, "What about once... now?"

The way she bit her lip was more than inviting and the immediate rush of desire I felt coursing through my veins was almost overpowering my whole body. Forcing myself to remain still, she shook her head, "No. I don't really feel up to it."

Leaning my head forwards, I brushed her skin with my lips, "So... why are your eyes red?"

"Because I'm a mermaid and I thrive off pleasure..." She clicked her tongue, rolling her crimson filled eyes, "But I don't feel like it right now, Philip."

"Alright..." I shrugged, "We'll just have to wait, I guess."

Her hand rested on my chest and I almost thought she was going to change her mind, when she slipped into an exhausted slumber.

Come to think of it... I was feeling sort of sleepy myself.

Before I knew it, I too had joined Syrena in a blissful sleep.

…

If there was one thing I learned about being a merman, it was to expect change in how I felt from one minute to the next.

Emotions were so complex and rapid as a merman, it was difficult to control. As a human, I was able to know how I was feeling.

For example, if something good happened – I was happy. If something bad happened – I was upset.

But as a merman, if something good happened – I might be happy, confused, smug, and a whole load of other emotions I didn't even know existed all in one! Sometimes it was great... but other times, it wasn't.

However... the one thing I learned about living with a pregnant mermaid was that their emotions were even worse.

It was on this particular morning that I woke up to see Syrena sitting on the edge of the flowerbed, staring at the cavern walls, that pained expression twisting each of her features – and I could _feel _how she felt.

I had never felt so low in my life, so I couldn't imagine _exactly _how she felt.

But the second I asked her what was wrong, she turned around, a huge smile plastered on her face, eyes as bright as the moon and the elation I felt within myself made me believe I could soar way above the sky.

Blood bonds weren't so bad, after all!

But then – _then _Syrena had a much better plan in mind. Her fangs lengthened and she dragged them down my neck, sucking the blood from my skin, causing me to feel such intense pleasure that my eyes must have rolled into the back of my head at least five times in that small moment.

Finally! I wrapped my arms about her, prepared for a wonderful lovemaking session when she pushed me back down onto the flowerbed and retreated to the other end of the cavern, horror curtaining her face.

"What is it?" I asked, sensing her sudden alarm.

"I can't do this! I already told you I'm not ready! Philip, we spoke about this last night! I'm pregnant! What are you trying to do to me?" Suddenly, she launched her body at me and I clenched the flowers with my fingers, utterly aghast.

Winding her arms speedily about my neck, I was sure she was about to kill me.

Her head nestled into my shoulder and she kissed my neck, "I'm sorry for shouting. I love you. Let's go tell my Father the great news. We're having a baby, Philip!"

Feeling a little – okay... _very _dubious as to what I should do next, I gingerly placed my hand on the small of her back, "Wonderful idea. But maybe first you ought to... take a break."

She flinched, hurt, "What? I'm fine."

"Oh, of course. I know you are. If you're wanting to go see your father, we should do it now, right?"

"He'll kill you. Oh my word, Philip! You got me pregnant! He's going to hate you!"

I couldn't cope with this.

I couldn't cope with it for a second longer.

Being a merman meant my patience wasn't the most dominant quality I held in my arsenal. Recognising the irritation rise in my body, I straightened up, "Syrena, you stop this right now. You're making me dizzy with your sudden mood swings! I can't – I can't do this!"

I swam towards the opening of the cavern, small whirlpools circling my clenched fists when I felt two hands touch my shoulder.

I stopped and looked up, "Wha–"

"–Be quiet." Claudia stared hard at me, "We need to talk."

Submissively, I bowed my head and followed her from the cavern as though I was a misbehaving child.

Child.

I was going have a child.

My goodness, I wasn't ready for this.

"Listen, Philip," Claudia interrupted my chaotic train of thought and slapped my cheek to regain my attention, "you need to understand something. Being pregnant isn't easy. The emotions you get are incredible. You're happier than you've ever been one second – and the next, you've never felt so bad in your entire life."

"Well, you're talking as if it's _me _who's pregnant." I told her, attempting a smile – but Claudia really wasn't that impressed.

"Syrena is struggling. She needs you to maintain _your _equilibrium so she can maintain hers."

"How do I do that?"

"You're focusing too much on how she feels. If you keep calm at all times, she'll sense that through the blood bond and it'll help relax her. You need to learn how to do this – especially towards the end of her pregnancy. It'll only get worse."

'Only get worse.'

Oh, kill me now.

"How can I help her when she's running circles around me? I've never felt so confused in my whole life!" I grumbled, suddenly noticing just how bewildered I actually was.

"See – now that's probably Syrena. She's probably confused as to why you aren't back in the cavern with her yet." Claudia said, off-handedly, "You need to learn to separate your emotions from hers. It's hard but you're a merman now. You'll find things become much easier to control if you learn how. But she needs you. Believe me... she's going through a lot more than you can fathom." She trailed off, her voice bitter and pained.

"What? How do you know what she's going through? I know you're this high-up, knowledgeable prodigy or something," I could hear my voice increasing its volume and the anger bubbling up within me, "but how can you possibly understand what any of this is like?! You don't get how hard it is! So–"

"–_Enough_." Claudia barely even flexed a muscle, but the authority rang in her tones and I bowed my head once more, feeling the annoyance subside, "I know more than you think I do. I understand it's hard. But you're gong to have to cope with it. It's just for a week. Besides, Syrena really wants to visit Father. So, you'll take her there as soon as you get back to the cavern. Do I make myself clear?"

I nodded, obediently.

"Good." She spoke, her voice harsh, "Don't lose your head, Philip."

"I'll only lose it if your Father chops it off... which I don't think is impossible at all."

"Just stop talking..." She told me, firmly.

Then without another word, she span around and swam off towards her own cavern.

I was about to turn back to Syrena, but became suddenly aware of a presence behind me.

I knew exactly who it was – and it wasn't Syrena.

"Yes, Cynthia?" I asked, not bothering to face her. I couldn't be bothered to owe her that pleasure...

"You knew it was me?" She asked, acidity powering her tone, "How very clever. But of course – you're a merman now. So smart... so strong... so handsome..."

One finger pressed against my back and I swivelled around, catching her arm in my hand, "You'll leave both me and Syrena alone or next time, I'll snap this off."

Her full lips pouted, "Oh, that's not what I like to hear. All I wanted to do was congratulate you on getting my darling sister pregnant. It didn't take long, did it? Well, I'm just itching to see my new niece or nephew – personally, I think it's going to be a girl. You should call it Cynthia after me."

Pulling my lips back over my teeth, I growled, "If we're naming her after you, I think 'bitch' would be more appropriate."

She placed a hand over her mouth and gasped, "What an awful thing to say! Philip – I thought you were supposed to be a do-gooder. I'm sure your god wouldn't want you using words like that, would he? Shame on you."

"I think he'll make an exception just this once. Now leave me alone." I sped forwards to the cavern where Syrena was sitting down on the bed, her shoulders slack and face pale.

Draping an arm around her, I kissed her head, "I'm sorry for leaving."

"No... I don't blame you. You can go ahead. I'm a miserable–"

"–Hush. I don't want anymore talk of this. You know why? Because I can hardly wait to tell your Father the excellent news. Come on, let's go."

She managed a small, slow smile, "Sometimes, Philip, I don't think I deserve you."

"Sometimes, Syrena, I want to throw you out a metaphorical window."

It was a risky thing to say to her at a time like this, but luckily, she just laughed and took my hand, "Well, It's a good job there aren't any metaphorical windows around."

…

I'd decided that it'd be a long swim for Syrena to do when in the state she was in. So, I'd managed to catch a beluga whale for us to ride on – and fortunately, the beluga didn't mind at all.

At least... that's what Syrena said.

She was making soft clicks and whistles to the white whale and running her fingers along the side of its head.

"You know, Philip. Shark hunting is ridiculous."

"What makes you say that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She shrugged, "It's just pointless. You know... most fish in the sea will do what you ask them to, anyway. But mermen have this idea that if you force a whale or shark to do your bidding, it makes them these all-powerful beings. Personally, I prefer asking."

She took hold of my hand and brought it to the side of the beluga, "Look."

Running my hand along its side, I felt it give what I assumed to be a happy shudder and it moved faster towards our destination.

"Wow." I murmured.

"Yeah." She leaned back against my chest and sighed.

I felt quiet repose wash over me and I knew Syrena was at peace.

I had to remember this emotion.

I had to store it in my mind just in case she changed... which was _highly _likely.

"You know... it's at times like this when I realise why your name is Syrena."

"Why?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Because you're so serene."

"Your name should be 'original'... You know how many people use that joke on me?"

Oh dear.

Here came the change.

Kissing her neck, I mumbled, "We're nearly there, I think."

Momentarily distracted, she nodded, "Yes – we're very close. Oh, Philip, I am a little nervous as well as excited."

"I know." I replied, "But it'll be wonderful."

"Right." She sounded completely uncertain and I gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze, determined not to let her sense my own doubts.

"See, look. Here we are."

The beluga stopped outside the huge, grand cavern and I assisted Syrena into the entrance, suppressing any fears I had at that moment in time.

Almost as soon as we arrived, a huge booming voice greeted us, "Syrena! I was wondering when you'd visit again, my dear child!"

She managed a weak smile as her Father powered towards us, "Come, let us sit down!"

He barely even noticed her precariousness as he welcomed us into his cavern, "And it's marvellous to see you too, Philip."

"Thank you, Sir."

"I've already told you to call me Theodore – or even Father, if you want!"

His over-enthusiasm was a little unnerving.

"Thank you... Theodore." I replied to which he sent me a hearty grin.

"Now, what brings you two lovebirds here today?"

Syrena faltered and avoided her father's eye. Reaching over, I took her hand in mine and Theodore observed this gesture and his happy smile slowly began to fade, "What is it?"

"Well... I have news."

"Good news?" He asked, tentatively.

Sending him a shrug, Syrena sighed.

"What is it? Tell me. Is it Elaine? Is someone hurt?"

"Hey, what's going on, Syrena? It's good to see you!" Adam drifted towards us and then placed a hand on my shoulder, "Good to see you too, Philip. What's happening?"

Theodore was concentrating on his daughter's face, nervously, "Syrena has news."

"Good news?" Adam asked, brightly.

"Well, I don't know. She's not talking." The king set his jaw, "Come on, Syrena."

Although Syrena looked a little downcast and worried, I could sense her positivity.

She was enjoying keeping her father in pure anticipation.

What a little minx

"Well... it's just that... you're – you're going to be a grandfather." She smiled affectionately at Theodore who widened his eyes, dramatically.

"I'm – I'm what?! Oh, joyous day! Who is with child? Is Claudia pregnant again?"

Again?

What?

But she didn't have a child.

Did she?

Well... clearly not if Syrena just announced that Theodore was _going _to be a grandfather.

Well... I was sure Syrena would explain that to me later.

"No..." Syrena hesitated, "...I am."

His eyebrows rose so high above his eyes, it looked as though they would reach the surface.

"Are you?" Then his searching eyes landed on me and I felt awfully exposed and vulnerable, "I suppose you are responsible for this, are you?"

Stumbling over my words, I replied, "Well – I certainly h-hope so, Sir – Theodore. Sorry..."

The sheer shock painted on his face was soon washed away and his open mouth morphed into a huge beam, "I'm going to have a grandchild!"

"What?" Adam blinked, craning his neck over my shoulder, "What did he say?"

"I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"What? Is Claudia pregnant again?" Adam asked, and I realised just how similar he was to his father.

"No... Syrena is!"

His face fell and he turned to look at me with pursed lips.

Defensively, I held my hands out, "Hey – don't look at me. I wasn't completely to blame."

Syrena laughed and moved to my side, "Adam, you're going to be an uncle."

Then a small, slow smile worked its way onto his face before he punched my arm, lightly, "Nice going, Philip. I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Who's going to be an uncle?" Henry poked his head into the cavern, interestedly.

"I am! You are! We all are!" Adam replied, excitedly.

Henry cupped his hand around his mouth and called out into the deep, "Hey, we're going to be uncles!"

There was a sudden babble of voices and a small crowd of mermen tumbled into the grand cavern, bombarding questions onto their brother, and the most common one seemed to be, "Who's pregnant?"

"Syrena, of course!" Adam told them, "Where's Symon? His face is going to be hilarious."

"I'm here." Symon's dark voice erupted from behind them, "Where's that runt of a merman?"

I was not in the mood to be entertaining idiots right then.

Turning around, I caught Symon by the arm, "This is a really happy moment for me. Come any closer and you're going to ruin my day. If you ruin my day, I'll ruin your whole life."

There was a chorus of cheers as Symon glanced about him, bitterly.

"Fine." He spun around and moved towards the exit, leaving a small cloud of bubbles behind him.

I looked over at Syrena who was smiling through tired eyes. Tapping the king on the shoulder, I spoke, "Theodore, I fear she may be over exerting herself. Perhaps I should take her back."

"Theodore? I insist you call me Father! My Syrena expecting! But you're absolutely right. Take her home. Keep her happy and well. It's not easy being pregnant."

"Why, have you been pregnant, Father?" I asked, smirking.

He looked at me with a creased brow before bursting into peals of laughter, "I'm glad it's you, Philip. I'd much prefer you to be the father than Symon."

"I whole-heartedly agree."

I was receiving pats on the back and then I wrapped my arm around Syrena's shoulders, kissing her head, "Come on, Syrena. Let's go."

She nodded into my chest, "You read my mind."

"One of my many talents." I murmured, "It's been wonderful to see you all. Please come visit us in about a week or so."

There was a round of agreement before I finally decided it was time to get out of the cavern.

Syrena was completely exhausted and I was feeling really tired myself.

As we made an exit, Syrena clicked her tongue and whistled. Before I knew it, the beluga had returned and we climbed aboard.

Pressing herself against my chest, Syrena sighed, "Oh, I don't know if I can take another week of this..."

"Oh, that reminds me... what did your father mean when he asked if Claudia was pregnant again?"

"Didn't I tell you?" She asked, a little breathlessly.

I shook my head, "No."

"She was pregnant, but the baby died about five days into the pregnancy."

I kept quiet for a moment, feeling guilty.

"What is it?" She asked, resting her fingers on the back of my hands.

I exhaled, "It's just... I was talking to Claudia earlier and she was telling me how hard it is for you and that I needed to be there for you and everything... and I got angry and asked her what she knew about it. She seemed a bit annoyed... well, _very_ annoyed, but she didn't say why. I expect I ought to apologise the next time I see her."

"Yes... It's made her scared to attach herself to others in case she loses them too..."

I nodded, understanding exactly how she felt.

"Slightly unrelated question here, but what do you want to call the baby?" The excitement of the prospect of me being a father was really starting to get to me.

"If it's a girl... Iris. I would name her after my Mother, but I don't feel that she can ever be replaced... I'm not sure... I think it'd be nice to have a reminder of her, but at the same time, it would... hurt. But if it's a boy... probably Theodore after Father. What about you?"

"For a boy... I would like James after my Father. But I do like Iris. I like Iris a lot for a girl. My mother's name was Alyssa, after the flower."

"They're beautiful names. Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" She asked, curiously.

Well, I had to be honest, "A boy. It would be nice to have a male around. I think all the mermaid hormones are rubbing off on me."

She laughed and lightly slapped my arm, "Well, I hope it's a girl."

"Definitely going to be a boy, though." I insisted, smirking.

"Oh, you wish. It'll be a girl. Trust me."

Shrugging, I responded, "Whatever keeps you happy. But it will be a boy."

She settled against me, about to reply before she clutched her stomach in agony.

Alarmed, I straightened up, "Is everything okay?"

She nodded and relaxed, "Yes... I just sometimes get sudden pains. It's normal Claudia says. I just really don't think I can do another day never mind over a whole week..."

"Be thankful you're not a human... you'd have to cope with it for nine months."

"Really?" She asked, "I bet they don't feel like this."

"Who knows? Well... I intended it to be a comforting statement, anyway."

Her laugh was no longer chiming but a soft breath, "Thanks... it was very... comforting."

"That's also one of my many talents."

"Well... after all this, I really want to see the rest of your many talents."

Kissing her cheek, I replied, smiling, "Oh, believe me. You will."

…

I wasn't going to lie. That was the hardest week of my life.

Give me Blackbeard again.

Give me anything.

Anything but a turbulent, hormonal, pregnant mermaid!

Fair enough, I was fairly sure she was going through worse. I welcomed work the next Tuesday. Syrena was due tomorrow and I really needed a small break. I did offer to stay and look after her, but she quite literally forced me to come to work.

It was nice to be around someone who remained in a calm state constantly just for a few hours.

I was looking forwards to going back to Syrena, but I wasn't looking forwards to her throwing another rock at my head... or pushing me out the bed every night...

Wiping my hands on the dirty rag, I turned to the blacksmith, "All done."

"Listen, do you think you could come back tomorrow, Swift?" He asked, placing his hammer down and I nodded without thinking.

"Of course – same time?"

"Yes. That would be great." Then he turned to the door and shook his head, "Sorry, Miss, we're all closing up."

I turned and saw Claudia standing in a long coat at the door, "I need Philip. His... sister is about to have the baby."

"You have a sister?" The blacksmith asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Apparently." I replied, faintly.

But the baby was early!

"I – I don't think I can come in to work tomorrow... or the day after. Maybe you could give me a couple of weeks off... if that's alright?"

Shaking his head, the blacksmith laughed, "Go on to her. It's fine. Just come back when you're ready, Philip. You know I always have a place for you to work here."

Grasping firmly onto his hand, I smiled, "Thanks a lot."

"Now, go on. You don't want to miss her having the baby." He gave me a knowing grin, "Being a Father isn't easy. But your secret is safe with me."

Ah.

Uneasily, I nodded, "Thank you."

Then I turned and ran towards Claudia who was waiting impatiently, "Oh, hurry up. She's in a state and needs us."

I didn't doubt it.

"Where is she?"

"By the cliffs."

"What? Why?" I asked, following her out the door. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life!

She didn't reply until we stopped by a secluded clearing in the cliffs.

"Because we don't lay eggs like other fish. We have to give birth as though we are humans. The children do come out with legs, but you have to put them in water within the next few minutes or they'll die."

Oh, well that was news.

"He's here!" Claudia grabbed my arm and pushed me to the small gathering of mermaids.

Erin was sitting beside Syrena, wincing as she gripped onto her arm.

"Philip!" Syrena gasped, "Please."

I supported her back with my arm and her nails tore down my arms, breaking the skin.

I could feel almost exactly what she was going through. Damn the blood bond...

I clamped my teeth down on my lip, screwing my eyes shut, "Come on. You can do it, Syrena."

I expected her to be screaming or crying or _something_, but she just remained almost silent, bearing the pain.

I could feel my love for her expanding as she just pushed with all her might.

Come on baby James! You can do it!

After several minutes of encouragement, heavy breathing, and a _lot _of pain, I heard a small sort of squeak.

Hello?

Looking down, I saw Claudia supporting the head of a small baby.

Please be a boy, please be a boy!

"Get her in the water." Claudia instructed to Erin who nodded and cradled the baby in her arms, "Oh, she's beautiful!"

A girl.

Although I was slightly disappointed, I still felt indescribably happy. I was a father!

Kissing Syrena on her cheek, I smiled, "Welcome to the world Iris Alyssa."

"I... I told you it was... going to be... a girl..." She sighed, and the exhaustion in her eyes was so clear that I was about to sit her up before her fingers tightened on my arm.

"What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

"I... I think..." She began, cutting herself off, biting her lip.

Claudia widened her eyes, "There's another?"

Oh.

Not again!

Syrena's arm reflexively wound about my neck and I was fairly sure she had every intention of breaking it.

Again, I felt a clenching at my stomach and I attempted to keep myself from doubling over with the pain.

I watched Syrena drop her head back, eyes rolling upwards,

"Come on, Syrena. You can do it! I know you can."

"There's another one?"

"What's going on?"

Voices surrounded us and I felt irritation spark, "Just give her a minute!" I told them as her grip on my neck tightened.

Then a similar squeak to the last one sounded and I looked down seeing a baby covered in blood and other bodily fluids

Claudia whisked the baby away and passed it to Erin, "Get him into the water!"

Him?

I inwardly punched the sky, a huge beam spreading on my lips, "And welcome to the world, James Theodore... Hey, Syrena. I told you it'd be a boy." I smiled, a little smugly but I don't think she heard me.

She had completely passed out in my arms and I picked her up, "I'll go clean her up. Take care of the babies. We'll be back soon."

Holding her against my chest, I waded into the crystal water, letting Syrena's sister's fight over who got to hold my children.

As I brought her towards her cavern and lay her down on her bed, I combed my fingers through her soft brown hair.

Her eyes peeked open, "I need to see them."

"Just rest now."

"But – I really want to see them. Bring them to me? And please only bring them..."

Nodding, I turned away after leaving a small kiss on her forehead, "You did brilliantly."

I swam back to the surface where all Syrena's sisters were passing my newborns back and forth, that scary, broody expression in their eyes.

"Excuse – excuse me." I tried to make my presence known over the loud babble.

Feeling irritation build within me as I watched them all ignore me completely, I shouted very clearly, "Syrena wants to see her children!"

There was a silence and humbly, but reluctantly, the babies were passed to me and unsure of what to do, I held one in each arm before nodding and swimming back down to the cavern.

"Who do you want to hold first? Iris?"

She nodded, weakly, holding her arms out. Carefully, I passed Iris over to her Mother, smiling tenderly at the way Syrena held our daughter.

In that moment, everything was good – right up until the point when I could feel that very same, unwanted presence I sensed earlier.

Clutching James tighter to my chest, I spun around, my teeth bore.

"Oh, calm down, Philip." Cynthia told me, a little spitefully, "I just want a word with my sister."

Bristling, I shook my head, "You aren't going anywhere near her."

Her fangs lengthened and I narrowed my eyes. Running a tongue down her smooth, white teeth, Cynthia drifted closer, "Get out. Just for a minute. I'm not going to hurt her."

I stayed at bay, awaiting my orders from Syrena.

"Philip, it's okay. Go. She won't hurt me. If she does, she'll have to answer to every one of my brothers, sisters, adopted family and of course, you."

"Fine. You just call me if you need me..." I growled, still keeping James safely in my arms. Making my way out of the cavern, I could hear Cynthia speaking softly.

Straining my ears, I listened in to the conversation and could hear just about everything from outside the cavern.

"Syrena... I just really want to say... congratulations. I'm... proud of you. What are their names?"

Cautiously, Syrena replied, "Iris Alyssa and James Theodore."

There was a gentle silence before Cynthia continued, "I couldn't see James properly... but Iris... she's beautiful. Really, congratulations."

"What's all this about?" Syrena asked, evidently suspicious.

"Look... I'm here to say... I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry. I've been unfair and unkind to you and I'm here to say I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? I can understand if not..." She blurted out, quickly.

There was a slight pause before I could feel Syrena warm towards Cynthia, "Yes, I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." Not two seconds later, Cynthia swam past me, not bothering to catch my eye, but I smirked at her all the same.

"So..." I began, moving back to Syrena's side, "...How are you feeling?"

Weighing this question out in her mind, she responded, "Good. I'm really good. How about you?"

Smiling at her, I thought about our accomplishments together. We had come a long way.

Although I was nowhere near completing my duties on this Earth, I looked down at our children and felt a rush of pure gratitude power through me, "Me too."

As I replied, I observed my new family and I knew this is how God intended it to be.

He wanted me to be happy.

And the truth was... I had never been happier.

**There we have it! I'm sorry for the delays and stuff – but here is the complete Philip and Syrena story! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Please, please, _please _review! Let me know how you feel and thank you all so much for your continued support! I really appreciate it!**

**If you want anymore stories from me – just visit my profile on FanFiction and FictionPress! **

**Thanks again!**


End file.
